The War of Twilight Vol I: Twilight Falls
by Shadow of Link
Summary: Forty years after Ocarina of Time...Rael is twenty, living in a small fishing town in Southern Hyrule. When Hyrule is besieged by a seafaring army, Rael flees, begining a journey Northwards, towards his heritage, his destiny and the final legend.
1. Prologue

**The War Of Twilight**

Volume One:  
_Twilight Falls_

Prologue

Ael galan Landa en dain…

…All glory be to the Creators…

Ael galan Din en dai

…All glory be to Din

Ael galan Nayru en dai

…All glory be to Nayru

Ael galan Farore en dai

…All glory be to Farore

Ael galan Shadal Brak en dai

…All glory to He Who Shall Break the Night

O ye peoples of Hyrule…

Fear for the world, and fear for your lives. Fear death and fear the dark. Fear the setting sun, and pray for the swift dawn. Fear for your final days, for in the gathering dark, unto you the Lord of the Dusk shall be born again. Born as he once was and may ever be, time without end.

…he finds you when you are sleeping, and when the daylight fades.

The Lord of Dusk shall come upon the world without warning, like a thief in the night. And he shall tear the world apart by his coming and unmake destiny, break ties that bind and chains that hold. There is no escape, no power that can stand against him. The earth shall quake and the tides shall rise and mountains will crumble before his wrath.

O ye peoples of Hyrule…

Pray for the light, that there may yet be an end to He Who Breaks the Sunlight.

Fear. Fear and pray…

O ye peoples of Hyrule…

…weep for your salvation.


	2. Chapter 1 The South Burns

Chapter One  
The South Burns 

The end is coming. Twilight is falling. The world will kneel with the coming of the night. Mountains shall fall, and the sky shall roar, and the sea shall give up its dead.

It will begin here, in a small town in the south of Hyrule.

Here the first hammer stroke will fall. And it is here that the first chapter of the final legend will be forged.

A wind stirred in the south, from far out across the Southern Ocean. It blew northwards across the crashing waves, over treacherous waters and high tides, and as it passed over land it drifted through the small fishing town of Taran Kaey. A spray of water blew over the shores, and the wind caught the flags and creaky signs hanging over the taverns on the seafront, stirring them spiritedly and spreading beach sand across the dusty road. The wind kept on, a storm was brewing in the south.

From the window of a small tavern in the southern slums of the town, a young man looked out at the sea. The ocean was seldom calm these days, tales of storms and thunder came regularly from boat crews; stories ranging from everything from gods casting lightning to monsters attacking from the depths. Something was brewing in the south.

He looked into his tankard, and took back a long drink, draining the last of the sweet beverage and wiping his mouth on his sleeve. He put down the tankard heavily, and leaned back in his chair lazily. "I tell you, Daran," he said, a relaxed grin across his face, "there's going to be trouble soon."

His friend eyed him warily from across the table, he sighed and he started making circles with his finger in his pint, "So you keep telling me." Daran leaned back I his chair and folded his arms behind his head. "So you keep telling me."

The tavern was the favourite retreat of the two young men, where they came to relax after hard day working at the shipyard. Here they could enjoy an ale, listen to some music, and forget their troubles. The inn was of a similar fashion to all in this district. Whitewashed brick walls, supported by black lacquered beams, scaling three levels, with rooms for rent in the upper floors. The common room was tightly packed with people, sitting at tables surrounded by ladder-backed chairs, with a warm log fire cracking under the chimney in the wall. There was a warm atmosphere here, and most of the patrons were good men, much unlike the vile sort that gathered and festered in other inns in this part of town.

Daran looked out of the small window, and gazed at the sea. "It looks like its getting pretty rough out there, the boats are coming in." He muttered to himself, "Sky is getting darker." He looked across at the first young man and speaking in a foreboding voice, said, "Looks like your storm might be coming, Rael."

Rael glanced outside again and nodded. After a second's pause he stood and picked up his coat. "Come on, we best be getting back. We don't want to get caught out in rain." He put his arms through his sleeves and pulled his coat up onto his back. "Father will be angry if I'm be late again." Rael laughed. "He's still mad at me for not coming home the other night, when I took off with that girl after the festival." He grinned at his friend, but Daran was still looking out through the glass pane. "Daran?"

Daran looked up at Rael blankly, and whipped his head back to the window. "There's something on the horizon, I'm trying to make it out." He gave a dissatisfied grunt and shuffled his chair back, then rose to his feet. "It don't matter." He took a last swig of his drink and fixed the tankard on the table. "What were you saying?"

Rael shook his head and began making for the door, squeezing between squashed chairs and tables, muttering pardons to those he disturbed. Daran followed him, muttering something about not listening, but it didn't bother him. He nodded to the tall doorman, and shuffled out of the door into the dusty street. It was raining lightly, and he kept in against the wall for shelter. Daran came out behind him, pulling his coat around himself tightly for warmth. "Are you coming to my place then?"

Rael started walking along the road, and Daran fell in beside him. "What you having?" He asked.

"It'll just be some stew I expect," replied Rael, pulling his coat around himself more tightly, the wind was chill and was driving right up off the shore. In the distance he heard a clap of thunder.

Daran stopped and looked out over the sea when he heard that. There really was quite a storm brewing, the sky was dark over the ocean now, and heavy rain was falling out there. Many of the boats were returning to the harbour, and these were sailors that would brave most conditions. Something bad was coming. The rain falling from above their heads was getting heavier now, and Rael wanted to press on and get underneath his own roof. "Look out there, can you see that?" Daran waved his finger out at the water, "there is something out there in the distance. Its not just cloud."

Rael shook his head angrily, "Forget it, lets get going." He slipped inside an alleyway and made haste through the dank passageway to the other side. He emerged into a street of houses, built of dark brick and slate roofs. Once they were between rows of tightly terraced buildings, they could keep dry for the most part. It was only when they had to cross the wider open tracks that they noticed how heavy the rain was becoming. Rael cursed under his breath at the cold; Daran was making shivering noises.

Rael's home a small house in the eastern outskirts. It was a single building, not built right up to another, but it was quite cramped nevertheless. The front door opened into a kitchen and dining room, with old oak furniture and small wicker baskets on the walls. There were two lead famed windows, looking out across the grassy eastern plains. At the far end of the room, a doorway led into the retiring room, a comfortable area of the house with a log fire and three large armchairs, and bookshelves with many books. It was well furnished inside this house, despite its broken appearance from outside. Upstairs were two bedrooms, a third now unused was converted as a storage room.

Rael lived here with his father Resh, a carpenter who ran his own trade in the town. He was a respected man, and Rael was proud to be his son, though he did not intend to follow into his line of work. Rael worked on a farm as a shepherd, and intended to buy his own land and farm as soon as he could, that was his future. His father said the hammer and chisel were the tools to a man's happiness, but Rael did not share his views.

When he and Daran entered into the home, Rael could see through the doorway at the far end of the room that Resh was sitting in the retiring room. He was smoking a pipe and nodding slowly. "Da, I'm home," he threw his coat onto the back of a kitchen chair and began checking to see if he was wet enough to need to change clothes. Daran had hung up his cloak on a hook by the door, and had gone to look out of the window. "Sorry I'm a little late," Rael called. Looking at the table, he really was. A bowl of cold stew was sitting on the table. His father was hard, and would not keep the stove on just for his socialising time. Rael swallowed a quick spoonful and frowned, it was stone cold. His father has still not said anything in response to him. "Da?"

Daran cut in and put his hand on Rael's shoulder, "I better be going lad, time waits for no man, and neither does dinner. My ma will have a fit if I don't get back now." He looked out at the rain and sighed. "I'm about to get bloody wet again."

Rand smiled and nodded, "I'll catch you later." Leaving Daran alone in the kitchen, presuming he could make his own way out, Rael wandered through to the retiring room. His father had a guest, and this second person was speaking, his father nodding slowly and breathing out long reems of pipe smoke, "…and we lost half of our shipping order. These bloody storms will be the ruin of my trade I tell you." The speaker was sitting in the chair opposite his father, a young smartly dressed man, lounged back in the chair even more casually than the older man. A third person was also present, a pretty young woman, who was watching the young man and smiling. She was first to notice Rael standing in the doorway; she looked his way and smiled warmly. Then the two men took notice as well, and looked up from their pipes.

"Little brother!" said the young man keenly. He remained in his seat rather than standing to greet him, but made a wide welcoming gesture, "Won't you sit with us, Rael? I have brought some fine drink for us to share this evening."

Rael smiled and nodded, and moved to perch on the arm of his father's tall leather chair, "Evening, Ralis. I trust all is well with you?" Before Ralis could answer Rael suddenly stood up, and apologetically walked across to the young woman. "Mara, forgive my manners, welcome to our home. Are you well this evening?"

She nodded, "Yes thank you Rael," she laughed, "you needn't be so proper you know."

Rael blushed, "Of course, forgive me." He slid back onto the arm of his father's chair and folded his arms quietly.

Resh laughed and drew long from his pipe, he breathed out a stream of smoke and rocked his head back. "She's got you wrapped around her finger too, eh' Rael? Best watch out for that one," he winked at her, those deep blue eyes twinkling, "she's already ensnared one of my boys, I can't let her take the other."

Mara laughed, and Ralis looked at her fondly, "Yes, careful there brother." He took a smoke of his pipe and lounged back in his chair, his legs casually flopped over the arm. Ralis was as different in appearance to Rael in as much as it was possible for brothers to be. They were both tall, and of a medium build, but where Rael had long reddish-brown hair, light blue eyes and of pleasant good looks; Ralis had dark brown hair, deep blue eyes, and darkly handsome features, and held an aura of authority around himself almost all the time.

Neither of them seemed to take after their father; he was a hand shorter than his sons, with grey hair, deep blue eyes and a short beard at his chin. Resh had lines of age on his face, but remained somewhat handsome, though in another way entirely than his two boys. People often wondered how the three of them looked so different, and Resh would tell them of their mother, and of how much they both took after her in both appearance and spirit. Yvene had died years ago, when the boys were both youngsters, and he had raised them by himself as testament of his love to her. A truly remarkable woman he would tell people, beautiful, witty and caring. There was always a sadness in his voice when he spoke of her.

"What brings you here this evening then, Ralis?" Asked Rael, slouching back on the chair, and folding his arms.

Ralis laughed, "Can a man not visit his own father and brother without being questioned about it? Mara and I just came to see you and father."

Rael smiled, "Very good then. So how is married life treating you?"

"Never better," said Mara, "loving every minute." She paused for a moment. "Well, nearly every minute."

Ralis grinned, and looked across at Resh, "So, a drink?"

"Absolutely," said their father, putting his pipe to rest on the side table, "we'll have a right old party, the four of us," he joked, then stood up and moved across the room to a small cabinet. He opened it up and placed four glasses on the fold down oak surface, then began pouring from a tall crystal decanter. "So where is this from, Ralis?"

"From the south west valley, Da, and the best. The increase in shipping trade means I can get hold of lots of expensive goods for less cost."

Resh passed a glass to Mara, then to Ralis, and then brought back one each for himself and Rael. "But like Ralis was saying," said Mara, "these storms are going to do the trade a world of harm. We've had to put the shipping on hold."

Rael nodded slowly, "That's unfortunate." Outside, a peal of thunder rocked upon the town. With the exception of Resh, they jumped where they sat, shocked at the sudden outburst. "Sounds like the storm is getting close." He muttered, then added, "I hope Daran got home all right."

"This weather is truly out of season," said Ralis, "I tell you now, when I was…" And so the night went on. Ralis recounted tales of his earlier years at sea, and his experience of storms, and how unusual he found the current climate. Rael tried to relate as best he could, but found it difficult, he was not a sailor like his brother. Rael told them all of his plans to set up his farm, and Ralis and Mara offered to help his way to affording it, he told them he would consider it. Resh spoke of his week at the workshop, of strange placements that had been ordered from peculiar merchants from the east. And they all enjoyed their drink, and Resh and Ralis smoke their pipes – Resh still forbid Rael – and they laughed and were merry, and spirit was high.

But the thunder continued into the night, and as the rain echoed in the empty streets, a darkness approached Taran Kaey, unseen in the shadow of the night.

The first Rael heard was the screaming. His eyes opened with a start, and found himself laying on the floor staring up at the ceiling. "What was that?" He said quickly, climbing onto his feet.

"Just a scream, Rael" muttered his father, "if you aren't used to that in this end of town by now then I-"

"No, just listen." Hush fell, and Rael listened closely for any other sounds above the heavy falling rain and constant thunder. Another chilling scream came from somewhere in the streets, followed by another, then an angry cry from a male voice. "Something is happening."

"Stay down, Rael, it's just a roaming band of thieves. Get away from the window! You'll get seen."

Ralis opened his eye wearily, and gazed sleepily around the room, "What's going on Rael?"

Rael peered out of the small round window into the dark of the night, searching for the source of the nose. How could he see anything in this darkness? A flash of light suddenly illuminated the town, and away south, over the roofs of other buildings he was sure he could see tall masts out by the dockyard. Rael swallowed, and felt his heart beat faster and faster. "Taran Kaey is under attack." He whispered. Another flash illuminated the masts again, they were of tall warships, and they were not of Hyrule build.

A blood curdling cry echoed through the streets, the sound of a man dying.

"We have to get out of here."

Rael was already in the kitchen, grabbing coats and cloaks, and he came shuffling back into the retiring room with them, passing them to their respective owners. Mara was last to wake up, and was disbelieving at first.

"Rael," said his father, "we cannot run anywhere, sit down. You cannot even be sure that this is even a raid." Another scream, and a echo of clashing steel, sounded up the streets, much nearer this time. Resh nodded slowly, accepting. "And light forbid, even if this is an attack, where can we escape to in this dark night? Best just to hide here."

"No, Da." Said Ralis, "Rael is right. We'll be burned out of home at the least, we cannot remain here."

Mara nodded and took her cloak from Rael, "But where can we go?"

"North seems best to me." Said Resh. "Baradale, that's the nearest military outpost. If this is an attack on the kingdom, heaven help us, then the army must be mobilised quickly. Yes, go by horse to Baradale. I'm sure you will not be the only ones making that journey now."

"We? What about you?"

Resh shook his head, "If I can find a horse I will follow on, but you are more important."

Rael thought for a moment and nodded. Better not to waste time and just respect his decision, he would get away with them. "Oh, light, Daran! He lives in the north of the town, he won't even know what is happening yet. I have to warn him."

An ear-splitting crack boomed from the kitchen. Rael whipped his head around to look behind him back up the hallway. A tall man stood there, gripping a long bloody sword in his hands. He wore shining silver plate mail over his dark robes, and was dripping wet from the night. Standing on the shattered remains of the front door, he shouted loudly at them. "Bloody Hyrule scum!" He raised his sword and began advancing on Rael.

Rael shouted out in terror, and retreated into the retiring room, tripping and falling on the leg of his father's chair. He scrambled for cover and looked for something to defend himself with. Resh was on his feet, but was shaking. Mara was behind Ralis, gripping his arm tightly.

The soldier – for that was all he could be called – looked at Rael, fallen as he was on the floor, and made for him first. Resh shouted at the soldier, "Get out! Get out of my house!"

Rael got to his feet, and put an arm to his father's side to tell him to hush. But that would do no good. The soldier raised his blade and brought it down upon them. They stumbled out of the way, and the soldier swung again. Rael leaped across the room to avoid him. "Bloody worm!" Shouted the angered warrior. Mara screamed and Ralis looked desperate to do something. Suddenly, he picked up the armchair he had been sitting on that evening, and threw it at the steel-clad man. He was knocked down to the ground. Resh darted to grab his sword, but got there too late, and was met by the flat of the broad sword and stumbled across the room.

The soldier took a candle from a bracket on the wall and dropped it onto the fallen chair. It caught fire instantly. The soldier brandished his blade threateningly, lunging at the three men, and laughing. Then he set his sights on Rael again, backed up in a corner of the room.

He took up his sword in both hands, tensed to strike, moved in on Rael, and stopped short as a red hot fire poker was thrust into his left eye. He collapsed to his knees instantly and crumpled in a heap on the floor.

Ralis stood triumphantly, his arm still outstretched as though he were still holding the weapon. He was shaking, trembling all over. Mara looked at him fearfully, and his brother and father looked on in astonishment. "I…I killed him." He stammered.

Realising the fire still burned, Resh quickly grabbed a pitcher of water and doused the flames. "Hush, Ralis," he said, "you've done nothing wrong. Your brother was in danger."

"Yes, yes, of course. That's right." He smiled at Rael, and then turned to Mara. "Are you alright?"

Rael left the two of them together and went to his father's side, "More will come, what are we to do?"

"Flee." Said his father. Resh picked up the blade from the floor and checked its sharpness. "I will keep this here with me. You must run, as fast as your young legs will carry you. Go on horseback if you can. Head north to Baradale, I will find you there."

Rael looked into his father's deep blue eyes, and wondered if he would ever see him again. "All right, Da." He embraced him, and then turned to leave. "Make sure Ralis leaves soon." His father nodded, and Rael slipped out of the doorway and out into the darkness of the night.

He pulled his coat tightly around himself, wrapped his scarf across his face, and hurried into the streets of the town, heading northwards as best he could. The night was heavy on the town, and dark storm clouds blotted out the stars. The gutters flowed with rainwater, and Rael slipped many a time, falling clumsily into walls. His footsteps echoed into the night, mostly drowned out by the sound of the thunder and rain, and screams of women and children, and the anguished cries of men..

The screams of pain seemed to come from all directions, and occasionally he caught sight of flames catching. The invading soldiers had spread out here before making their move, and were swarming all over Taran Kaey. Rael ducked into shadows as patrols came running past, and he watched in terror as they smashed windows and doors and set fire to homes. Who under the light were these people, and why were they terrorising his fair home?

Rael pressed his back up against a wall, under the shelter of an overhanging roof, and caught his breath. He had to get out of here, but he was from the town edge. A sudden shriek caught him off guard, and he jumped. A woman came running out from a narrow street further along the road, pursued by a chainmail clad soldier. He caught her and pushed her to the floor. He was going to kill her, Rael knew he had to do something.

"Hey!" He shouted, "Leave her alone, you coward!" The soldier looked his way, and started to advance on Rael. Rael called out to the woman lying helplessly in the street, "Run away now, get out of the town!"

Rael ducked into a narrow alleyway, and doubled his speed when he heard heavy footsteps following behind him. The soldier was pursuing him down the back street, blade raised angrily. Rael could not believe his foolishness. He was shivering in the rain, and trying to ignore the terrible bruises he had acquired earlier. He reached the end of the alley and darted across the wide cart track at the other side.

He was in the market quarter of the eastside, and in too much of an open space. He could see several groups of these invaders here. And he thanked the light when he saw a patrol of Taran Kaey guards fighting them back. But he knew full well that the small guard post in this town would not be enough to turn back an invading force.

Lightning lit up the sky again momentarily, and he could see the market square bathed in light. Everywhere flames were growing from homes, and many people ran through the square trying to get out of the town, and they were cut down by soldiers as they ran. Rael held to one side, and crept as quietly as he could in the shade of the unwatched buildings.

When he thought it safe enough he made a break for a track that led into the north-east slums. This town was large, and finding his way about in the dark and rain was proving very difficult, but he knew the road to Daran's home like the back of his hand. A small dwelling, terraced up with scores of others, making rows and rows of brick buildings in the worst kept quarter of the town. There was always a stench here that put Rael off, but in the terror of this night, he did not care the least bit.

He thanked the light that this place seemed to be untouched by the invaders. He hammered on Daran's door, and leaped back when a pitchfork leapt out to meet him. Daran on the other end, was wide eyed and fearful. "Get away you! Rael? Quickly, get inside!"

Rael shook his head, and waved the weapon aside. "Get your cloak, and any food you can grab hold of. We're leaving. I've almost died twice tonight."

Daran was shaking in an uncontrollable fashion, partly from the cold, but partly from fear. "Ma didn't come home tonight, I'm scared they took her."

Rael didn't know what to say at first, he put his hand on his friends shoulder, and sighed. "She's fine Daran, I'm sure. We'll find her. But not if we hang around her any longer." A scream, followed by another closer, and another closer still. Rael shuddered, and grabbed Daran tightly, "We have to go."

Daran nodded. He grabbed a loaf of bread from the table and buried it into a pocket, then grabbed two apples that were lying on the table, and handed them to Rael to carry. He took his mother's cloak from a hook on the wall and wrapped it around himself. He shut the door behind himself and followed Rael out into the darkness. "I told you something was coming over the sea, Rael."

"And I told you I had a feeling something awful was coming, before that." Rael reminded him.

"So you did." Daran nodded, as they rounded the end of his street. "So you did."

Another shout, and clashing of steel as a soldier broke down a door further up the street. "Light, run Daran!" They darted for cover behind the far building. "They are getting closer." They stood quietly in the shadow of the houses, hearts beating heavily, and breathing quickly. Rael looked at his friend, already his long dark-gold hair was dripping with rain. Lightning illuminated the road, and then thunder echoed down from above. Rael could not remember knowing fear like this.

"Are you ready to make a break for it?" Rael asked, wiping his hair back from his face so he could see more clearly.

Daran nodded, "But where to?"

Rael looked around, and decided that it must be clear sailing from here if they just kept running northwards. "The northern edge of town, and then out over the plain. Father said he would meet us in Baradale."

Daran shook his head, "I can't believe this is even happening."

Rael clapped his shoulder firmly. "It is, Daran. We are in very real danger, I-" An anguished cry seemed to creep up from the darkness, and it chilled Rael's soul. "We have to go."

Rael and Daran ran on into the darkness of the night in Taran Kaey, northwards, through the narrow streets and passageways of the slums, until the buildings thinned out and gave way to farmland. Behind them, flames rose above the town, licking the sky, and cries and screams pursued them as they ran. They were not the only ones to flee of course, as lightning flashed they could see groups of men, women, even whole families, but more broken families, disappearing into the plains to the north of the town. How had it come to this? Rael looked back to the town and prayed that his family would escape safely.

Even as this thought came to him, the sound of horses hooves on soft ground met his ears. The soft chopping of the soft sodden earth under footfall came closer and closer. "Rael!" Came the cry from the dark. Then two horses emerged out of the shadows, and relief came over him. Ralis and Mara, exhausted and breathing heavily. "Rael, mount up with Mara." He squinted at the two of them on foot. "Is that Daran? Mount up with me lad."

"Ralis, where is Da?" He could make out little in this dark, but he could see the concerned look on his older brother's face.

"He stayed on to fight, a large group of us took up arms, but father said it was no place for Mara to be, and I had to find you." Ralis did not fill him with confidence. "He said he would escape with the others once they had done their part to defend the town."

Rael shook his head in dismay, and for the first time tonight, tears welled up in his eyes. "Da is going to die, we have to go back!" Rael ran back past the horses and their riders towards the town

"Do not be a fool, Da will be fine, Rael! Get a grip, man! I will not let you risk your life by letting you go back alone, and I will not risk my wife's life by helping you." Daran had already mounted Ralis' horse, and was nodding to Rael.

He pulled his coat tightly around himself, and sighed. He jogged back to them, and hauled himself up onto the back of Mara's grey horse. "Hey Rael, you all right?" She said, her tone said she certainly was not all right. She was miserable, and cold.

"I'm fine." Rael grunted, and gripped the saddle tightly as she spurred their mount into the night. Thoughts passed through his mind as they rode, dark ideas and images on the verge of his conscious mind. He would find his father no matter what, and he would have vengeance on those that did this tonight. There was no pain great enough to punish those who had wronged his people this night.


	3. Chapter 2 Flight From Taran Kaey

Chapter Two

Rael jabbed at the soft ground with a short branch, turning it over and over and poking into the earth. He struck a stone, and his grip slipped, and he scratched his palm. He grunted angrily and threw the stick away over his shoulder. "Bloody fool," he muttered, but wasn't sure whom he meant. He looked around the camp and frowned, this was no way to have to live.

After a hard night and long hot day in the saddle, with little time to stop for rest, Ralis had finally allowed them to stop and set up camp for the night. It was not as though they had been followed from Taran Kaey, and they had travelled far further than was necessary in Rael's opinion, but he had to respect his brother's decision. Their makeshift camp was set up on the edge of the north side of a small copse of trees. The camp consisted of a small fire, with two fallen logs pulled around to sit on, and a patch of land where they had flattened down the long grass to lay down their blankets. How they were ever going to sleep out here during the freezing night Rael had no idea. But he would be glad to rest at last, he had not since before the attack.

Ralis even had them rationing food. Never mind the fact that they would reach Baradale after just one full day's ride, he was having them conserve what they had brought. Other than the loaf and apples they had grabbed from Daran's house, they had another loaf, a block of cheese, several pears and a few eggs. Ralis and Mara had little time available to take any more with them apparently, in their haste to get out of the town.

Rael punched the floor with a tightly clenched fist, and stood up angrily. His life had been turned upside down. He had no shelter, no warmth, hardly any food, and his father was out there somewhere, maybe in danger, and he had no way to find him. "Daran?"

"Yeah?" Muttered his friend, sitting down on the other log.

"What are we going to do?" He buried his head in his hands. "We can't return to Taran Kaey now, it's most likely an ashen ruin." His friend nodded.

"We're just casualties of war I guess, only we're still alive."

Rael poked at the ground again with another stick. "So where are we going to live now?"

Daran shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe somewhere in Baradale."

Rael shook his head, and looked at Daran seriously. "Baradale is a military town. Unless we joined the army they wouldn't admit any new citizens, certainly not during wartime when anybody could be a spy."

"I don't think so Rael, I think you are reading too much into the situation."

Rael whistled slowly, and drummed his fingers on the log, "Maybe, maybe." He stood up and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Daran asked after him.

Rael thought for a moment, he was not sure himself. "For a walk." He muttered back.

Rael moved swiftly through the long grass, making for a slope up ahead. He needed time to himself to think, he hadn't had a moment to himself since leaving the town, and he had to gather his thoughts. He quickened his step and jogged up to the top of the low hill, collapsing wearily on its flat grassy summit. The sky above was clear and blue, cloudless. The air was still, with barely more than a gentle breeze stirring the leaves of the small white laiflowers.

The rolling land of the southern plains lay stretched out before him in all directions, a hilly canvas of green grass and grey rock. Far in the distance he could see the glittering silver shoreline, making a long shining arc on the horizon beyond the leagues and leagues of grassland. He could see Taran Kaey in the distance too, but could make out little more than the shape of tiny buildings. He could see other towns too, scattered along the vast coast, but his view of them was mainly restricted by the rise of hills.

He shut his eyes and lay back on the green outcrop, and let his mind drift.

After a while, he sat up, stiffly at first. He ran his fingers through his rusty hair, rusty by both colour and hard dry texture, and sighed. It was hard to believe that such an atrocity had occurred last night. The terrible storm had passed as the night gave way to the day, and the fog that had lain heavy in the morning had also passed. Now, dusk was falling once again, and the pale blue sky had deepened to shades of grey; long wispy clouds stretched long across the horizon to the west, reflecting the golden sun's light in shades of pink and orange.

The gathering dusk unsettled him. The last time night fell his world had changed. He was frightened that he would awake to the sounds of screaming once more, or that he might not awaken at all. He realised that he better walk back to the camp, he had fallen asleep for longer than had meant to.

He stood up, and stretched his arms and legs. He was just turning to go, when he caught sight of something moving across the plains. He squinted to see in the darker evening, and made out the shape of two figures on horseback moving quickly towards him. Surely not soldiers, not all the way out here…In a second he had reached the bottom of the hill and was running back to where the campfire burned. "Ralis! Someone is coming!"

His brother, who was sitting on a fallen log, looked up at him questioningly. "What?" His eyes widened, "Soldiers you mean? Here?" He leaped to his feet and ran across the grassy field some way to a place where he could see around the forest. Then he hurried back, nodding his head.

Rael was still a little in shock, but moved quickly to where Daran had lain down on his blanket. "Wake up, lad. Soldiers are coming, we'll have to fight." He didn't wait for Daran's response, because something else had suddenly caught his eye. Ralis was holding something he had never seen before, something he did not know his brother owned.

He held a long thin silver blade, curved slightly and sharp on just one edge. A shining, beautiful and elegant weapon. The hilt was black and worked ornately with gold leaf, and along its edges it was marked with symbols in ancient Hylian. Rael gazed at it for a second, taken aback and dazzled, then he looked up to Ralis and asked, "Where under the sun did you get that?"

Ralis was startled, and looked as though he had been accused of a crime, "I bought it from a western trader, through the shipping line. I told you…we get all sort of produce these days. Weapons even sometimes."

Rael nodded, "I see."

Mara came to Ralis' side and looked at the blade and frowned. Rael got the impression that she did not like him owning the blade. "Be careful," she said, "you don't know how to use that thing."

Ralis glared at her, "It'll be fine."

The two horses and their riders came blazing around the side of the woods, and to Rael's surprise, carried on riding right past them. Rael breathed a sigh of relief, but then Ralis shouted after them, "Hey ho!"

The two riders slowed, and began turning back. "What are you doing Ralis!" Mara exclaimed.

"Those are no soldiers. They are Taraners." He said casually, sheathing his blade.

Surely enough, he was correct. As they drew closer, Rael saw that they were a young man and woman no older than himself, and dressed in the Taraner fashion. They had clearly been in the saddle since the attack as well, two more that had managed to escape from the town. "You have fled from Taran Kaey?" Asked the young man, cautiously, not bringing his mount any closer. The young man was tall and slim, with dark black hair and thick stubble that was near being a beard. His hair was long and had a deep sheen, and fell across his eyes casually.

"Yes, we fled during the night. We come from the eastern quarter." Mara had taken it upon herself to speak, when she realised Ralis was not speaking, he still had his hand on his blade. "I am Mara el'Sara, and this is my husband Ralis al'Resh." She said, gripping Ralis' sword hand as though telling him to let go. Then she gestured to Rael, who had backed away a little, but lingered nearby. "This is his brother Rael al'Resh, and over there near the trees is Daran al'Larban our companion."

The young man nodded, "I am Tabett al'Tabar, and this is Elane el'Elaina. We are of the western quarter. Forgive us, we saw your camp but did not want to disturb you."

"Are you travelling northwards?" Asked the girl who had been introduced as Elane. Rael was suddenly taken by how pretty she was, beautiful rather. Her long dark flowing hair fell about her shoulders and down over her left cheek. She was shorter than Mara in height, with a perfect figure, and smooth sun-darkened skin. Her pretty blue eyes glanced across to Rael, and he shook nervously when she looked at him. She smiled at him, and he smiled back weakly. He told himself to get a grip, he was acting like he'd never even seen a girl before. What was the matter with him?

"Yes," said Ralis, letting go of the sword reluctantly, "to Baradale."

"Then we shall join you," he said forcefully, "presuming that is alright with you sir, and lady." Sir? Ralis was not much older than Tabett, maybe by a few years no more. Just being polite he supposed.

"I have no objections," said Mara. "Come, Ralis. They are tired, let us help them down from their mounts and unload their things."

"Thank you, Ms el'Sara." Said Elane graciously.

Ralis sighed and nodded to Rael, and Daran who had come to his side. They moved forward, and started to shift saddles and blankets and began to unharness the horses.

Later, when the sun had set, and the chill of night had fallen over the plains, the six Taraners were seated around the campfire. Another log had been put down along side the others, to make more room for the two newcomers. Mara had fallen asleep on Ralis' shoulder, and he spoke quietly to Tabett and Elane. Rael and Daran were sitting together, looking into the fire and watching the dancing embers. They had little to say, but they tried to find words to fill the silence of the night.

Daran nudged Rael in the knee to get his attention, then nodded in the direction of Elane and Tabett. "Do you suppose those two are together? Involved I mean."

Rael shrugged, "I don't know. I suppose they must be, though."

Daran laughed, laughing like he had not for what seemed weeks, "I hope not. She's a pretty thing isn't she? Can't see what she'd see in the likes of him."

Rael nodded slowly, "I hadn't really noticed," Rael lied, "I've been too worried about Da to think about things like that." Rael was ashamed of himself, because it was quite the opposite that was true. How could he have been thinking about girls at a time like this? His Da was out there, maybe fighting for his survival, and he…

"Rael?" Said Daran, his tone softening.

Rael looked across at his friend, he had a peculiar look on his face. He looked worried. "This is hard on us all, what's going on. But you're not alone, yeah? I'm looking out for you, and I know you've got my back too. We have to stick together now…" It was unlike Daran to speak so seriously, "You know what I'm saying."

Rael nodded, "Thanks, Daran. And yeah, I'm looking out for you too now." He clapped his friend on the shoulder, and was returned the shoulder cross from his friend. "I reckon we best get some rest now."

"Ay," said Daran, "Ralis said we're heading North at first light."

"Night, lad."

……

Rael curled up under his blanket, trying to find a comfortable position to lay his head on the flat earth. They weren't even under canvas, there was nothing but the clear night sky above him, and the half moon shone down menacingly. He tossed his blankets aside, and tried sleeping under no cover. It made no sense, he was so tired, yet he could not sleep.

He thought about the things that had happened in the day, trying to clear his mind, and he suddenly remembered seeing that sword that his brother possessed. He remembered thinking there was more to that blade than Ralis had let on. Thinking about its radiant curved silver edge and black-and-gold gilded hilt, his thoughts drifted over the shimmer of the western horizon, the last thing he saw before he fell to sleep. He would have to talk to Ralis about that sword…


	4. Chapter 3 Northbound

Chapter Three  
Northbound

Rael awoke to the bitter chill of morning, and moved uncertainly where he lay. He ached from waist to neck, and had dirt on his mouth too from laying on the ground. Mist lay thick on the camp, and he could not see far into the distance for all the fog. He wrestled himself up onto his knees and glanced around.

The first thing he saw was his brother, up on his feet already, and folding up his blankets onto his dark mount, Pesh. The others still lay asleep, and he couldn't blame them, it was barely light, the sun had not even risen above the mountaintops, the sky was a deep grey. Ralis gestured for Rael to join him, and to bring his blanket. Rael shook his head wearily and crashed back onto the ground.

When he opened his eyes again, it was because of a sharp kick to his side. Rael grunted and looked up. The sky was much brighter now, pale blue, with a yellow sun climbing above the distant hills. Above him stood Ralis, frowning. "Get up, Rael. And get in the saddle, now." He sat upright, and saw that the other four were all awake, and standing with the horses ready to leave. The camp was gone, logs pushed back into the wood and fire ashes buried.

"What?" He said wearily.

"Let this be a lesson to you." His brother turned sharply and walked away with his head in the air.

Rael rose to his feet, and regaining his thoughts, grabbed up his blanket and staggered across to where the others stood frowning. "Why did you not-", Daran gave him a glance that told him to keep his mouth closed, Ralis was clearly displeased. "Sorry Ralis, I was tired."

His brother paid no mind to him, and spoke over him. "We have decided that in the interests of speed, and balancing burden, that Mara and Elane shall ride the same mount, with no extra weight, and Tabett and Daran shall do the same. Rael, you shall ride Garsh, and take half of the load. I shall ride Pesh and carry the other half." Something was wrong with Ralis this morning, he was a bit too moody for his liking, it wasn't in character. The others did not seem to care though; they were too busy climbing into the saddles of their horses and preparing to move on.

Rael sighed, and brushed past his brother to where Garsh, the pale grey stallion awaited. "Easy, boy." He said, patting him on the nose, as he swung up from the stirrup.

"Ya!" Shouted Ralis, as he heeled Pesh out across the grassy field, darting nimbly between trees and boulders until he was out into the open clear plain. Rael heeled Garsh, and he started picking up pace, trotting after Pesh, and building up speed as the other two horses at either side of him started moving to a gallop.

The rising sun shone golden rays across the land as they blazed over the rolling plains of the southlands. Rael hugged his body low to Garsh's back, gripping the reins with white knuckles. The constant feel of being thrown up and down where he sat was unnatural to him, and felt very much like he was on a ship. He could not stand ships. He kept his legs tightly wrapped to his mount's grey glossy coat and did his best to look in control.

They rode around low hills and through marshy terrain, and occasionally through thicker crops of forest, where thornleaf and rakberry branches snagged against his sleeves and scraped his arms. It was s fine morning, as fine as he could have wished for riding, but he was in no mood for enjoying the scenery.

In time, he drew up level with Ralis and made it clear that he wanted to talk. He steered clear of the issue of the 'lesson' he had been taught, and instead started on something else. "Ralis, I have to ask you something."

By now, all of the companions had slowed their horses to a gentle pace, they would be taking the risk of riding them to their death otherwise. Pesh and Garsh trotted side by side, apparently uninterested in each other. Ralis was quiet for a moment, then turned his head to face Rael. He simply nodded.

Rael drew a deep breath, and glanced down at the long black scabbard that hung at his brother's waist, and the gold-leaf patterned hilt that protruded from it. "Your sword Ralis, where is it from?"

Ralis glanced at his brother sharply, then quickly turned away again, "My sword came from the western trading routes, Rael, I have told you that already. And I will hear no more of it."

Rael sighed, "Ralis there is no way you could afford a sword like that, no matter how much you managed to lower the prince."

"Let it go, brother."

Rael frowned, as his father might have done, "You didn't steal it did you?"

"Rael!" His brother snapped angrily. Then he looked behind him to see if he had not caught the attention of the others. "Leave it be." He grunted, then heeled Pesh on ahead.

Rael let Ralis be by himself again, and as he emerged from a thicket of trees he looked across the land ahead. In the distance to the North he could see tall tower, centred in a large town. Baradale, he thought to himself. They would arrive at sundown if they maintained this pace.

He pulled away from the others, and spurred his steed up onto the rocky slopes of a low rising hill away to the east. Daran called to him, but Rael just ignored his shouts. At his master's direction, Garsh moved nimbly between boulders and uneven grounds, up over grassy verges treading slowly here, and moving quickly there, working his way higher and higher, all the while moving northwards as best he could still. He came to a precipice, a shallow cliff overlooking an area of short dry grass in brown fields.

He dismounted, and did his best to stand up straight after having his legs so uncomfortably positioned for so long. The others were moving on by below him. He had to stretch his legs though. Up in the distance he could certainly make out Baradale, just dark shapes and shadows from here. It was built just on the outskirts of a large forest. The Grey Forrest as it was known. The dense forest stretched away beyond the horizon, and the tree line marked the northernmost border of the South Plains for leagues upon leagues both east and west.

Garsh whinnied, eager to rejoin the others. Rael patted him on the nose and swung himself back up into the saddle, muttering about how much he hated riding. "Ya!" He dug his heels into his mount's side, and raced with speed down a steep slope. His worries aside, he felt so free out here, and for a moment at least his troubles burned away with the wind.


	5. Chapter 4 Baradale

Chapter Four  
Baradale

Having never ventured far from Taran Kaey, certainly never further than the nearest neighbouring towns on the sea front, to behold a place like Baradale was a shock to Rael. He knew that cities were built large and tall, but he had not anticipated anything like this. Any doubts he had about being able to find refuge within this city were instantly silenced; finding a quiet place to live here in this huge town would not be difficult.

For the past half hour they had been crossing farmlands. Navigating through the narrow tracks between the large fields. Acres of cabbages, potatoes, carrots, turnips and countless other produce, as well as many grassy enclosures containing cows, sheep, chickens and even some animals Rael found himself unable to name, surrounded Baradale in hundreds of neatly arranged allotments. Farmhouses dotted the patchwork land, surrounded by fields of green, brown and yellow, and every shade between. Rael had considered the farmland surrounding Taran Kaey to be large, but this was rather a different tale entirely.

As the sun dropped steadily through the evening sky, preparing to fall behind the mountains in the West, Rael looked on to the city up ahead and hoped they would be able to find lodging before the night. The sun was certainly not taking its time in falling. Rael felt a shiver down his spine, and gazed back out across the land. Evenings made him uneasy, there was something about the setting sun that always filled him with doubt, as though beyond twilight there would be any light again. He told himself harshly to put his childish fears behind himself.

On the contrary, Ralis seemed to have picked up now. He had been grumpy all afternoon, speaking little even to Mara. But perhaps the day's ride had cleared his head, for now he talked and laughed as though he were back in the common room of his favourite tavern. Maybe it was the sight of Baradale that had perked him up. Everyone's spirits were indeed rising now, and as those high grey walls drew ever closer, the harsh reality of the situation did not seem to be forefront in their minds.

But the situation was not lost on Rael. His father could still be in danger; he could be in chains in the hands of those damned sea folk, or worse… But he tried to tell himself that would not be the case. He had on occasion heard townsfolk talk about "ol' Resh al'Shael", what did they say? "A fine hand with a blade if ever there was one." He had never said so, but Rael suspected his father had been a soldier in his youth, before he had taken up his carpentry trade. He hoped that would be enough to help defend himself. His Da was alive and well somewhere, he knew it.

About half a mile from the city walls, they dismounted and began making their way towards the city on foot. It was strangely quiet outside the walls here; Rael would have expected more activity, late as it was. The dirt tracks gave way to long stretches of cobblestone as they drew closer to the southern gate. The gates were still open, for which they were very thankful, and they approached confidently.

A unit of guards was stationed at the gates, ten strong men, made large by the bulk of their steel armour. Rael noted the deep red of their tunics, a quality dye, no expense was spared on the military here, that was at once clear. One look at the shining silver helmets, with the golden wings etched onto the front plate, told him that. Ralis took the lead as they approached, and he made the customary head bow before starting to speak.

"A fine evening to you, Men of Baradale."

"A fine evening to you, Taraner." Replied the nearest guard. Ralis' accent must indeed be strong for him to recognise him as a Taraner. "What ill brings you to the gates of Baradale at this hour, and in such rough condition."

"My name is Ralis al'Resh, and this is my wife Mara el'Sara. These four are our companions." Ralis gestured at his dirty appearance, his torn clothes and at the condition of all the group. "Taran Kaey was attacked by a seafaring army from the south. The town has burned. Few have escaped." Ralis spoke with flat tones, too flat for Rael's comfort.

The guard nodded, "Yes, there have been rumours. I do not believe you are the first Taraners to come to Baradale." He paused and then added, "I am sorry for your loss."

Another guard called over to the first, "Vic! Be they Taraners?"

The guard called Vic turned to face the other, "Ay, sir. The rumours are true it seems. War be coming."

The other did not seem to bothered about talk of war, "Captain Destan has ruled that any Taraners arriving in Baradale must be brought to him directly."

Vic nodded. "Yes, that is right yes." He turned back to address Ralis, "My memory escapes me sometimes. Please come with me Master Ralis, Miss Mara. And you others also. You must meet with the Captain, and then we will find you lodgings for the night."

"What does the Captain want?" Asked Ralis strongly, not moving from where he stood.

"Can't say for sure, but most likely he wants news of what be happening on the coast. Come, come, you will be fine. The Captain takes good care of his guests, you shall be better off in the quarters he provides for you than in some of the inns about these parts."

Mara stepped forward and smiled, "Thank you, Guardsman Vic. Come Ralis, let us not wait out here any longer. You said yourself they would want news from us."

Ralis nodded, but Rael heard him mutter under his breath about not expecting to have to meet with any captains. He pulled at Pesh's reins and followed Vic through the city gates into the wide streets of Baradale.

As Rael guided Garsh under the high stone archway, he found himself gazing upwards almost instantly. All around him the buildings rose up high. No building was smaller than three stories high, all built of grey stone and red slate, with lead framed windows and doors of oak. The cobble street that began at the archway cut a path directly through all these buildings the city to its centre, underneath looming balconies and slanted roofs.

Up ahead in the distance, the wide road gave way to an inner ring of high walls, which surrounded the military stronghold at the centre of the city. A very tall and very large building, which dominated the town from atop its high hill. A tall tower thrust up at the sky from the body of the fortress, visible from anywhere in the Baradale, and for miles and miles around It took Rael a few minutes to realise, as he walked, that the entire town itself was one great fortress. As they climbed higher up the hill towards the fortress, he could down upon the layout of the town. Its high thick outer walls surrounded the city on all sides, and straight roads ran from its four gates to the centre. Straight broad roads for troops to run through the city quickly, he decided.

Other streets ran at right angles to the four great roads, crisscrossing all across the town. Markets, community hubs, and taverns in all directions. High rising buildings, larger towards the centre of the city, and all dwarfed by the crown that was the fortress.

Daran moved close to Rael and leaned in close so that they could talk over the noises of the city. "You reckon we're gonna be all right going in there? You reckon they'll let us out soon, yeah?"

Rael nodded, "I think so. They won't have any reason to keep us there. Let's just hope Ralis doesn't go and say something stupid." He glanced up to look at his brother walking up ahead; it didn't look as though he had heard. "Still, keep your eyes open at all times. These city folk don't think much of Taraners. Taran Kaey, Taran Kell, Taran Morval. Words a lot of these people would most likely spit."

"Yeah," nodded Daran, "best keep our guard up. I trust the soldiers but," he eyed some of the Baraders in the street, dressed in bright hues of green and blue, "these Baradale folk worry me. They keep peering at us like we're something worse than they are."

"Yeah, my point exactly. Keep away from them I say, if that's at all possible."

When Rael checked where they were now, he was surprised to see that they had already reached the fortress. Guards patrolled the walls on many levels, and sentries stood high in towers. There were arrow emplacements and catapults mounted high on the walls. Rael suspected the catapults could launch boulders clear of the city to the plains beyond. The fortress looked older than the rest of the town, as though it had been built first and then the rest had sprung up around it. It was made from a stone that was more brown than grey, and there was no sign of a single slate roof.

At the large gates, they were admitted by the guards and Vic led them into the first large court area. Up ahead there was yet another gate, which led right inside the first main building. They were led off to the side though, "We must take your mounts to the stables first," explained Vic, "Then we must make haste to Captain Destan. He will be most pleased to see you." Vic paused, "Well, he will be pleased for news of the attack in the south at least. You bring tidings of war, you must forgive him if he does not look too favourably on you. But it will be nothing personal." He led them on, and Daran shot a glance at Rael that echoed what he himself had been thinking. He did not like this place, and wanted to be clear of here at first light.

……

"It is as I feared then," muttered Captain Destan, glancing across some papers on his desk, not yet bothering to look up at the six Taraners standing in his office, "the South is besieged, the Kairin are moving." The captain glanced up at his 'guests' and frowned, Taraners only ever brought trouble to him. How many refugees would be sleeping on the streets of Baradale before the end of this week? He didn't want to think about it.

"Good evening, sir Captain," said the tallest of the four men, and oldest too if his guess was correct, "My name is Ralis al'Resh, and yes my and my companions have travelled from Taran Kaey, because of a raid or invasion. However, we wish to take the shortest time possible here, if it pleases you. I would appreciate it if you would get to the point, and ask what questions you must."

The captain was stone faced. His deeply lined face and hair that was more grey than black showed the captain's age. His reflective grey eyes had no doubt seen more blood and battles than Ralis could immagine, and as such Rael could barely believe his brother's attitude towards him.

The captain merely stared back at Ralis though, and it was difficult to tell from his expression whether he felt contempt or amusement for the young man standing before him. "Perhaps you will introduce your companions, Ralis al'Resh."

Ralis frowned, and then nodded respectfully, "This is my wife, Mara el'Sara,"

Mara smiled uncertainly, "Good evening, sir Captain."

"And my brother, Rael al'Resh." Rael nodded, but said nothing. "The pale haired lad is Daran, a lifelong family friend." He then gestured to the two they had met the previous evening, "This is Tabett al'Tabar and Elane el'Elaina, also from Taran Kaey, but only known to me since last night. We have travelled together for safety."

Tabett and Elane bowed their heads as they were introduced, but remained quiet. Tabett watched the captain intently through his strands of long raven black hair, Elane did not seem nervous like the rest of them though, she looked as frustrated as Ralis himself.

Rael glanced around the office and took in all he could see. The room appeared to have been style by many different people, for the differences in ornaments and the heavily contrasting fashions of carpet and curtains and wall hangings. The large oak desk took centre place in the room, littered with papers and quills and open books, which the captain presided over from his high backed mahogany chair, ornately carved and inlaid with ivory.

Indeed, the captain had surrounded himself with many rich and largely foreign items, from statuettes of exotic beasts to his large array of tropical plants that could only have come from the far east. On the walls hung tapestries bearing various insignia, and a multitude of flags draped down in front of the archways behind the desk that led out onto the balcony overlooking the south plains. One flag he recognised as the flag of the South Coast, which, amongst others, held the emblem of Taran Kaey, the rising golden sun, with three bright rays.

He also noted the flag of Baradale, the red tower on a white field. And another flag that he recognised as the Royal flag of Hyrule; a red eagle, wings outstretched, bearing three golden triangles upon its back.

He realised he was daydreaming, and started paying attention to his brother and the captain again. Ralis seemed to be coming to the end of a lengthy explanation "…and so we were forced to flee, and we have come this far to Baradale seeking refuge." Ralis drew a deep breath, and sighed, "That is all I know."

The captain seemed not to think so though. "This army you talk of, can you describe their armour to me?"

"My memory is vague, sir. They were no simple raiders, they were an imperial army much like the Baradale Guard to tell the truth. I am sure they wore black cloaks but,"

"Purple," cut in Tabett. "They wore cloaks of a regal purple. I happened to see some of the commanding officers too, their helmets bore white plumes." The captain looked at Tabett, and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Continue," said Captain Destan, leaning forward and placing his chin on a steeple of his fingers.

Tabett thought for a second, and Rael listened with interest, "Their swords seemed to be very similar to the Hyrule fashion also. Long straight blades, broad and strong."

"Yes," said the captain, "certainly not simple pirates." He nodded slowly. Clearly he was not going to tell them what he was thinking, but he smiled and thanked them anyway. "You shall be given accommodation here in the fortress tonight, I cannot condone leaving here at this late hour now. Criminals lurk in every corner, even in a military city."

"We appreciate the gesture, sir," said Ralis, inclining his head again.

"Vic!" Called the captain, to which the soldier came hurrying in. He stood at attention, spear at his side and saluted. "Show our guests to their quarters."

"Ay, sir, right away sir. This way, please." He held the door open and stood at attention as they left. There was something comical about Vic that made Rael want to laugh, but he dared not.

……

Captain Destan watched the six Taraners leave, shaking his head slowly, and breathing deeply. It was as he feared, the Kairin were moving against Hyrule. He was too old for this now.

When he was sure he was well alone, he reached into his desk drawer and slowly brought out a piece of parchment. The paper was of the highest quality, almost pure white in colour, and firm to the quill. Its red seal was already broken, and the paper creased and blotted with inky fingerprints from his many readings of it over the past week. But once again he found himself reading the words he knew by heart now, in their elegant flowing script.

_Captain Destan, Captain of Baradale,_

_This letter is strictly for your eyes only, its message only for your closest councils. Breach of this command is treason, and punishable by death._

_It has come to my attention of late, and the attention of General Dragan, that civil unrest in Hyrule is at a height. A height not equalled since the early days of my father's rule and the Civil War. Alliances between the nations are breaking, my rule over Hyrule is wavering. My grip over the repopulating Goron, Zora and Gerudo people is weakening, as is my authority over even my own people. I ask you to be vigilant in these troubled times, for I fear that a danger approaches that shall threaten not just Hylia and its colonies, but all the free peoples._

_My dreams have been troubled of late. A darkness plagues my mind, a threat from beyond, which I cannot lay name to. I sense shadows lurking in the south, disturbance from across the ocean that takes shape. I am advised to speak my mind as yet, but I feel I must. My greatest fear is that our ancient brethren, the Kairin, are stirring from their long days of peace with Hyrule._

_As such, General Dragan has called for a council of the Hylian Guard. Representatives from every city must make haste to Hylia, for emergency councils. The General believes that if my dreams reflect reality, then immediate action must be taken to prepare the Kingdom for war._

_For the sake of the realm, this information cannot leak to the general population. If the people believe their ruler lives in fear, and is losing their power to govern, it will do more harm to us than you can know. Keep this message secret, and guard it with your life._

_The Marshal of Hyrule has felt the disturbance also. He is sending his ambassadors to the Generals of the free races, to impress his authority upon them all._

_May the Gods protect us,_

_Queen Zelda Nohansen Hyrule,_

_Queen of Hyrule, __Queen of Hylia, Empress of the East, Mistress of the West, Protector of the Six Seals, Sage of Time._

Captain Destan sighed and collapsed back in his chair. Those words became more frightening every time he read them. Still shaking, he took out his pipe from his desk drawer, thumbing it full of tabac. He struck it alight, and took a long drag of its sweet smoke. This was madness. He was too old for this…

……

Rael gazed up at the stone ceiling, wide-awake and not at all tired. He wanted to sleep but he could not make himself with so much was on his mind. He shivered under his blankets as a gale blew through the open window, catching the red drapes in a breeze. What would they do now? Surely Ralis did not intend to have them stay here in this city; for all the things Rael had heard about cities being grand, Baradale did not live up to his expectations.

It mattered not what his brother wanted to do anyway, Ralis and Mara could stay here as long as they like; he wasn't tied down to them any more than he to Daran. Although, Daran would most likely go with him if he chose to leave, he hated this city even more than Rael did.

As for Tabett and Elane, he could not say. Surely they did not like Baradale, but whether they would stay with the four of them now they were far from Taran Kaey, Rael could not predict. Secretly he hoped so, Elane truly was a beauty and he didn't want to have to say goodbye to her, even if she was with Tabett.

Rael fidgeted restlessly under his thin covers and turned such that he found himself looking in Ralis' direction, in the next bed a few paces over. His brother was fast asleep, his dark hair lay scruffily across his eyes now, and it drifted back and forth over his face as he breathed in and out slowly. Rael wished he and his brother had not become so distant in recent years. They had been inseparable as youngsters, but age and his brother's marriage had put walls between them that had to be left alone.

Rael was just about to turn over, and face the other way, when he heard a mutter from Ralis that stayed him for a second. "...only way…", He said, quietly, still fast asleep. Talking in his sleep, Rael realised. Then again, "…had to be done…no choice…" Rael wondered if his older brother was thinking about something that had happened recently. Maybe he could learn something about what he was thinking about. For a moment he felt guilty about it as though he was eavesdropping, but he justified it by reminding himself that he couldn't sleep, and he couldn't avoid hearing him anyway. "…yes, yes it is the only way…yes, Yvene, we shall call him Ralis…"

Rael's eyes widened, and if anybody else had been awake they would have told him that his jaw had dropped. Ralis was dreaming that he was talking to their mother…about, naming himself? Then did he must be dreaming he was their father.

Ralis' murmurs faded away into grunts, and soon he lay in silence again. Rael lay wondering for a moment, but soon drifted into a dreamless sleep.

……

"North? Into the forest you mean?" The sound of Mara's voice woke Rael, and he tried to roll over back into his blankets to put the sound of her voice out of his head. He was so tired.

"All the way to Hylia," came Ralis' reply, excited and forceful at the same time.

"But why would we want to go there?" Rael's efforts to shut out their voices were pointless. He opened his eyes, and shuffled back into a sitting position, with his back up against the cold stone wall.

He looked across at Mara and Ralis, standing in the centre of the room. Ralis was fully dressed already. His leather overcoat fastened snugly around his long black tunic that fell almost to his ankles. He had his boots on, tightly buckled and apparently cleaned of the dirt they had been carrying. That long black scabbard containing the long thing silver blade hung from his belt, gold-inlaid hilt catching the sunlight.

Mara was just wearing her shift, it was long and of dark blue fine wool, but the way it hung on her body still left little to Rael's imagination. His sister by marriage, he reminded himself, averting his eyes and muttering a curse under his breath, and gazing out of the window. He had the feeling that neither of the two had seen him wake up. All beds beside his own were empty, and light was streaming in through the windows. It was well past sun-up. Why was he always the last to wake?

"Just for the sake of adventure," Ralis continued, stroking his wife's arm, as though that would convince her, "besides, we don't want to stick around in this vile town, and we certainly can't go south. Remaining here could just end up with us getting involved in the war. They'll have conscripted me and the boys to the army before we can raise so much as a finger in protest, and they'll have you working in some filthy tavern somewhere."

Mara shuddered at the thought, "That is very true. For that last point alone you would convince me. Yes, I think you are right then. At least let us go through the forest and get away from the southlands."

Ralis nodded, "I will let Vic know." He turned sharply, and left through the open door.

Mara sighed, and shook her head. In doing so, she must have caught Rael out of the corner of her eye, because she gave a start and a yelp, and quickly snatched up her dress from her bed, holding it against herself. "Rael, I didn't know you were awake, I apologise."

Rael was on the verge of telling her he did not mind, but stayed his tongue when he considered how that could sound. "It's fine Mara. Do you want some privacy?"

She looked at him for a moment, considering, then shook her head, "No, it is fine. Just look to the window for a few moments though please."

Rael grinned and turned to face the window again. "What were you are Ralis talking about?"

From behind his head he could hear the sound of her pulling her brown woollen dress over her head. But she spoke as she did so, "The captain is sending a party of soldiers north to Hylia, and that soldier Vic is one of the chosen. Ralis managed to convince Vic that they should let us go with them. Suitable payment for bringing news of war to them so soon."

"And so you agreed to go?" Rael asked.

"Yes, yes, as you no doubt heard. Better to leave this place than to stay and get caught up in this whole messy affair. War is for others to worry about, we are but simple folk. You can look now."

Rael turned to face her, unsure about that last statement. War had already done them much harm, and he intended to do what he could to avenge his hometown when the time was right. He nodded though, "I suppose Daran and I will be coming too, best for us 'simple folk' to stick together I reckon. Tabett and Elane probably won't take much convincing either when Ralis puts to them like he did to you, if he has not done so already."

She straightened her plain woollen skirt, and smoothed back her dark hair. She walked across the room and sat down on the edge of the next bed. "How are you coping?" She said, taking on a motherly tone.

Ralis laughed, and rocked his head back, "About as well as everyone else," he said. "I'm off in the middle of nowhere, with no home to return to, and I don't know what has become of my father."

Mara nodded, "Well, I don't know what I can say about home, we are all feeling that. But I'm sure your Da is alive and well. He could be on the road to Baradale himself even as we speak."

"I hope so," said Rael weakly, trying to convince himself she could be right.

She stood up and ruffled his hair, "You're not like much like Ralis, I'll give you that." She smiled, then added, "Not that that's a bad thing of course," then even more quickly added, "or a good thing," and she laughed out when she said that. That confused him, but he paid no mind to it. "But you have the same heart."

"Thanks," he said, "I think." He did not much like being compared with his older brother, but didn't say anything.

"I better go find him," she said, wandering away, looking over her shoulder. "You'd be best to hurry up too. I want to be out of this fortress as soon as is possible." She smiled, and left through the door.

Rael watched her leave, and smiled. Mara was a lovely girl, or woman he told himself to say. She was nearer Ralis' age than himself, but he spoke to her as easily any girl he had known back home. For the most part anyway. He stood up, and began searching for his shirt.


	6. Chapter 5 The Grey Forest

Chapter Five  
The Grey Forest

"Ay, indeed, I be a Taraner. From Taran Kaey no less, just like your own good selves." Haram the guard scratched the back of his head and gazed up at the thick canopy of trees above. "Not been back there in a good five years mind. But such be the life of a soldier." He rubbed the stubble of his beard, catching an itch. "Have you ever considered joining the army yourself, young master Daran?"

Daran's eyes widened, and he shook his head, "Not after seeing what happened back home. Wars are… not for me."

Haram nodded slowly, "It is unfortunate, a fit young lad like you would make a fine soldier." He leaned forward in his saddle and looked across Daran to Rael, who had been sitting quietly listening to the two converse for a few minutes now. "And what of you master Rael? Does life in service of the land not interest you?"

Rael looked at the other man blankly for a moment, his eyes inescapably drawn upon the scar under Haram's right cheekbone, obscured in part by his long dark hair, and the side plates of his silver helmets. Haram looked barely older than Ralis, but there was maturity in his shallow eyes that his brother did not possess. Knowledge of battle, terrible sights too horrific to think of. His eyes spoke volumes that his stony face did not.

"The only service of the land I ever wanted was to be a farmer," said Rael after a while, before turning away again to look further ahead into the forest. The three of them were at the back of the winding column, which up ahead snaked around wide tree trunks and through dense thickets. Ten horses and riders in all.

Ralis rode at the head, of course, keeping company with Sergeant Shaef. Ralis and the Sergeant had bonded very quickly, no doubt Shaef shared the same unusual views on the word as Ralis. Rael did not much like the Sergeant himself. He hadn't yet met a single commanding army officer that he did like. They were all so superior and arrogant, and looked down their noses at him. No wonder Ralis got along well with them then.

Behind rode Mara and Elane, talking quietly between themselves, but laughing out loud every now and then, before falling quiet once more. Laughing about men no doubt. Rael hoped they weren't talking about himself, that was the last thing he wanted.

Tabett rode behind talking with two more Baradale guards. One was Vic, the soldier they had met at the gates of the city, and had taken them to the Captain. The other was a tall man called Kopus. Kopus was from Hylia himself, and was keen to see his home again after so long out in the borderlands, that was why he had requested to be chosen as one of the four to answer the summon from the capital. Rael could understand that.

And here he rode with Daran and Haram, barely aware of where they were most of the time. He was very tired. Stifling a yawn, he turned to listen to Haram's response. The soldier just laughed, "A farmer eh? Looks like you won't be doing that for a while now lad, you won't be going to Taran Kaey for a while now, it be in no way for living now, so the reports said this morning. You-" He stopped short when Rael and Daran both gave him a shocked look. Talking about their ruined home like that, did he have no sense? "I do be sorry there, boys, I meant no offence." He cleared his throat and tried to recover, he felt awkward now, that was clear from his tone. "What I mean is you lads need to start thinking about the future now, for real like."

Daran nodded, "I understand. You mean whatever we were going to do with our lives back home doesn't matter now." He looked miserable now, and stroked the back of his horse's neck slowly, to take his mind away.

"That be how I see it," said Haram, continuing in his brisk speech, "you boys would do well to join the army I reckon. War is coming, like none has ever been seen before, if the rumours are to be believed. The Captain Destan has been seen shaking of late, he has been keeping to himself, and smoking his pipe for comfort more often when he believes no-one is watching. Whatever makes old Destan nervous is concern enough for any man."

Daran nodded, and Rael just tried to ignore the guard. He had no intentions of joining the army, he wanted to be a farmer, not a fighter, and he wouldn't let any small war get in the way of his life plans. His friend however seemed to be considering what the soldier was saying now, Rael recognised that look in his eyes.

Haram went on, "Besides, if the size of the army from over the sea is to believed, the Queen may well order conscription. Then all able-bodied men will be required to serve in the army, and make no mistake that will include you. Especially if you linger in Hylia." He chuckled to himself, and then asked, "Why are you going to Hylia anyway?"

"To get as far away from the coast as we can." He muttered, "To get away from this bloody war."

Haram chuckled again, in mockery of his words it seemed, "You seek to escape war, and so you ride to the kingdom's Capital? Where do you believe the hammer stroke will fall hardest if not there?" He laughed again, and heeled his mount up ahead to join the sergeant and Ralis. He left Rael and Daran speechless, and in question of what they were really doing now.

They rode on in silence for a while, neither of them sure what to say. The forest around them thickened, sparse woodland giving in to dense pine clusters. Heather and leather leaf thickets scattered the forest floor grew taller and broader as they ventured further on. The light that once had shone through the trees was soon blocked out mostly the solid canopy of pine branches. Their path was illuminated from small patches of light through broken trees here and there, the shallow light mixed with the heavy darkness above and bathed the forest in a half-light. The once fragrant scent of the verdant green woodland had changed to deeper, murky wet smell of the tall evergreen trees mixed with the rotting wood and rain sodden ground underfoot.

After a while, Daran drew himself up, and tried his best to speak off-hand, he didn't want to sound as though thought he knew what was best. "He is right you know, Rael. We aren't escaping war by going to Hylia, we're drawing ourselves further in to the conflict." Daran looked across at Rael waiting for a reply, and when he failed respond Daran jabbed him sharply in the arm.

Rael grunted and shrugged Daran away, "Of course I know." He coughed to try and clear his throat of the rancid stink of the forest, "I'm worried that it's what Ralis actually wants. Wearing that bloody sword as though he has worn it for years. As though he could actually use it if he had to."

Daran nodded his head slowly, "Well I don't know about Ralis, but I can tell you do intend to follow him. To Hylia, or to anywhere else."

Rael shook his head angrily and muttered a curse under his breath. "He's my brother, Daran," he said harshly, "you don't have a brother, or a sister, you wouldn't understand." He looked into the shadow ahead, where Ralis now rode in silence in the middle of the column. Rael's tone softened. "I have to protect him. I know he is older, and more accomplished than I, and married what is more, but still I have a duty to protect him. Burn the Light, but I do."

Daran's voice hardened, "I _had_ a sister, Rael." He looked down at the earth, and shifted uncomfortably in his saddle.

Rael gave a start, he had forgotten. He felt himself go weak inside, how could have been so stupid? "I'm sorry, Daran," he replied slowly.

Daran went on as though he had not heard, "I would have given my own life to protect her, but I couldn't." His eyes still cold, and his face hard, he glared at Rael, almost growling now, "But don't you ever say I don't understand."

Rael recoiled slightly and looked away, "Then you know why I have to stay with Ralis." He said quickly, concerned he had upset Daran, but not enough to start apologising more than felt he had to. Darla had died a long time ago, her illness could not be cured. Such was life in Taran Kaey.

"I do understand what you are going through, Rael," he said, raising his tone, "but I bleed the same way as you do. We all do. Even so, if Hylia is where you want to go, be it for Ralis' sake or not, I shall go where you go."

Rael bowed his head in guilt, Daran was loyal to him, despite everything he had been through, and he realised now that he had taken him for granted. He forced himself to turn his head to look at his friend once more, "Thank you Daran."

Daran did not respond. He appeared to be concerned with something else, he was peering intently up ahead into the gloom. "Daran?"

His tone changed, no longer angry, now simply anxious, "There is something up ahead, be ready."

Rael barely had chance to filter Daran's words, for Sergeant Shaef suddenly yelled out loud, "Swords!" There was a sudden commotion as the guards pulled their long blades from their scabbards, and heeled their horses onwards to the head of the column. "Form on me!" Shouted the captain, and then quickly leaned over to say something to Ralis. Nodding quickly, Rael's brother heeled his horse around and began making his way back through the woods, drawing the long shining silver blade from its black and gold scabbard.

Garsh shifted unsteadily, and Rael pulled at the reins to keep him still, "Easy, boy," he said, patting his neck. "Ralis, what's happening?"

"Shaef thinks he heard bandits," he said, with more anger in his voice than concern. Mara and Elane had circled back to Rael and Daran, and Tabett was making his way over as well. "Mara, stay close at my side. Stay near me, and you'll be safe." He glanced back over his shoulder towards the guards. "Boys, watch after Elane."

"What's going on?" Demanded Rael, moving closer to Ralis.

"Gerudos," he hissed, "no doubt they have this road tolled. The soldiers will have to deal with it, but stick together for safety."

"Ralis!" Shouted Sergeant Shaef, "get everyone over here, now!"

Ralis simply nodded at the others, and heeled Pesh with his right boot. He turned and moved back towards the soldiers, Mara close at his heel. Rael gave a glance to the other three and nodded. They hurried their mounts through the wood until they came up near to the soldiers. It was very dark here, humid and dank.

The soldiers aligned themselves in a box formation around the six Taraners, and Shaef sat up tall on the back of his large black steed, as it trotted slowly around, allowing him to peer into the gloom.

An imitation birdcall screeched through the trees, echoing all around, answered by another from the other direction. Without warning, and several arrows burst from the dark and struck tree trunks very deliberately. Another birdcall, and then figures darted out of the woods, shouting loudly and trying to frighten them.

Rael had never seen a bandit, but he knew one now that he saw them. He could not count how many there were, ten, fifteen? They moved too quickly to count. Circling them, brandishing long, fat, flat-bladed scimitars. They were all tall, dark skinned men, strong of arm and large chested. Only thin shirts and dirty vest jackets covered their scarred bodies, and their legs by torn breeches. Every one of them had dark flaming red hair, around which they wore bright red headscarves that hung loosely at their backs to the waist.

Rael felt a hand clutch his coat sleeve, it was Daran, looking pale as a sheet. Rael suspected he looked something similar. Elane and Tabett hung closely together, and Ralis kept brandishing his sword, as though to ward bandits away from Mara.

Sergeant Shaef spoke to them all commandingly, "In the name of the Queen's law, by authority of Captain Destan of Baradale, I command you men to lay down your weapons and give clear path for my company to move on."

The largest and fiercest looking bandit - who looked almost eye to eye with the Sergeant despite his horse - stepped forward and challenged Shaef. "It will cost you five gold pieces per head to pass. Pay up, and you will be on your way."

"Stand down." Said Shaef once again. Outnumbered like this, either the sergeant was very confident in his men's ability to fight, or else very stupid. Or both.

"If five gold a head is too much," said the Bandit viciously, "we will do you the service of removing some." The other bandits laughed gruffly. "This is the land of King Jaendral, true blooded ruler of the Gerudos. I am Captain Kars, of the loyal First Legion, and I enforce the law here." He was rather more formal in his speech than Rael had anticipated. "Hylia's law does not function here. You shall pay the road tax, or you will be executed for crimes against the King."

Shaef extended his blade until it nearly touched the forehead of this 'Kars', and almost growled when he said, "Hyrule has only one Monarch, and one Law! Insolent gerudo dog!" He thrust his blade at Kars, who repelled the strike with a twitch of his long scimitar. "Back down!" He heeled his horse, and charged into Kars, knocking him to the ground, and trampling him.

The other gerudos attempted to rush them all, leaping up with swords. The disciplined Baradale soldiers moved with speed and brought their heavy blades down upon several of them. Sharp steel met flesh, and blood was spilled as swords hacked bodies. Elane screamed and clung to Tabett, who was clearly considering running away if only he could. A long haired gerudo suddenly came at Rael. He pulled backwards on the reins to move out of the way, and Garsh whinnied and flailed his front legs, knocking the gerudo to the ground. Rael struggled to stay mounted.

The soldiers had been grappled down from their horses now, and it was all they could do to keep the gerudos from getting in towards the six Taraners. Vic moved slowly but carefully, shrugging off blows precisely, and making long sweeping strikes with his long sword. Haram and Kopus moved more quickly, and fought side by side, stabbing, punching, kicking, beating back the gerudos in whatever way they could, but there were so many.

A loud scream behind him revealed a scene of terror. A gerudo was running towards Mara, and there was no-one between to protect her. Ralis was aware though, and bounded over his own horse, dropping through the air onto the aggressor, knocking them both clean to the ground. His thin silver sword was in his hands as he rose from the dirt, and as the gerudo attempted to strike him, he spun it round in his fingers rapidly, repelling all attacks. Rael watched his brother with fascination and terror as he landed a punch in the gerudos face, and ran him through with his blade, quickly withdrawing it, and slamming it through his ribs again in the other side of his chest.

"Rael!" Rael twisted his head around to see the form of an angry gerudo bandit about to swing his blade into his head. "Get down!" shouted the voice of Vic once again. Rael dropped low on Garsh's back and felt the blade swish past and brush his hair. He dared not open his eyes, but heard the sound of chopping flesh and squinted to see Vic standing over the body of the gerudo, with an arm separated from it's body.

The four soldiers were standing tall now, firmly in a ring around the six Taraners on their mounts. The remaining gerudos circled them, snarling taunts and trying to bait attacks. The wet rank smell of the forest mixed with the sweltering heat and the stench of blood, and Rael felt ready to sick up, especially at the sight of the dead men around.

"Get back!" Shouted Sergeant Shaef, "Go back to your lord and tell him to settle his own affairs on gerudo land! Stay away from Hylian territory!" The gerudos, clutching wounds and mournfully eyeing the bodies of their fallen comrades, backed away.

Captain Kars sheathed his sword and walked away, waving a warning hand. "Mark my words, Hylian, you will die for this!" He signalled for the other gerudos to come to his side. "Come on, men, we must report this travesty and get these men buried." They turned and skulked away, fading into the trees.

Shaef turned away and swung back up into his saddle, giving one last threatening look at Kars. "Ralis, is everybody all right?"

Ralis, who was kneeling on the floor looking at his blade as though incredibly befuddled, did not respond.

"We're fine," said Tabett, "but I want to get out of here, right now."

"We will," said Shaef, "Come, let's be moving. Ralis, get on your feet, lad! The northern forest border is near."


	7. Chapter 6 Glimmers of Hope

Chapter Six  
Glimmers Of Hope

When the ten horses and their riders emerged from the thinning forest into the grassy plains of Greater Hyrule, dusk had already fallen. The sun had dipped below the mountains in the west, and its light slipped between the craggy backdrop on the horizon, casting long orange rays cast long rays up at the sky. The western sky was a mix of orange and pink and Rael was sure he could see a tint of green as well.

A wind blew from the east, where the stars already shone out bright, scattered around the pearly white moon. The strong breeze snaked through the long grass, and it waved slowly in the dim light. Rael found himself humming a tune to himself, it was a while before he realised it was the melody of _'Night Lady of the Reeds'_. He glanced at the others' faces, to see if they had heard him. It seemed they had not noticed. He grinned, that was certainly not a song that he wanted people to know he knew. He hoped it was dark enough that no one saw him blush.

They were a mile away from the forest when Sergeant Shaef announced that they should stop and set up camp for the night. At this, relieved sighs came even from the soldiers, tireless as they had been trying to appear; followed by two poorly concealed groans when Shaef delegated Haram and Kopus the first scouting and lookout shift. Which, he announced, left the other five men to set up the camp. Rael was sure he heard Vic muttering that the women could easily help, but he didn't pay any mind to it.

……

Later that evening, Rael found himself lounging on the grass near a campfire, in a circle with Tabett, Elane, Mara and Daran. Everyone was glad of a good rest, and they had some drink that the guards had brought with them, which raised their spirits. Tabett had produced a small flute, which he played for their enjoyment. Ralis was not present because he had taken a greater interest in his sword, and Shaef was sitting quietly watching as Ralis moved through some basic combat forms. Whenever Rael glanced up he saw his brother performing some sequence that looked far from basic though.

"Sea Over Sword," said Daran, as Tabett finished his latest rhythmic tune, "My Ma used to love singing that."

Tabett nodded, and smiled slightly through his long dark hair, which was hanging like a curtain over his cheeks. Elane lay facing him, outstretched on her front, watching with bright eyes that reflected the firelight. Mara sat slightly withdrawn from her younger friends, often turning to watch her husband with concern on her brow. "I used to think Ralis favoured the sea over the sword…I'm not so sure now."

"You'll never catch me fighting with a blade," muttered Rael.

Tabett had started on a new tune, and Daran and Elane were utterly absorbed in the music. Mara turned and looked Rael up and down, and Rael raised an eyebrow at her to suggest his confusion. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, Rael."

Rael turned to face her, tilting his head slightly, "Sorry Mara, what do you mean?"

"Its in your blood," she said in such a casual manner she may as well have been commenting on the colour of grass.

"My blood? You mean from my father?"

"Perhaps," she said, "What I meant was that your physical build and your will of mind are well suited to being a warrior. You are disciplined."

Rael laughed, "Surely you are not serious. Maybe Ralis is suited to a blade, but not me." He laughed again, in spite of himself, "did you see my face when we were attacked? I was terrified. Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned that." Mara bowed her head, that attack had been more disturbing for her.

"Maybe time will change things," she said, twisting her body to look over her shoulder at Ralis, who moving with speed now making rapid movements and strikes, "time always changes things." She looked back at Rael and sighed, "And yes, they do say your father was a great swordsman…"

At that, Rael wanted to talk more, but Mara had already risen to her feet. She walked away in Ralis' direction, and Rael watched he go all the way, until she settled herself down on the grass to watch her husband.

"Now there goes a fine maiden," Vic seated himself perched on a low flat boulder, and shifted around to face Rael.

"Evening Vic," Rael said, "where have you been?"

"Just out a' walkin'. Tis a fine night for it." Rael was not so sure about that, but he said nothing, "something on your mind, lad?"

Rael let out a short snicker, and rocked his head back, arms outstretched behind him palms flat on the soft earth, "Oh, just a few things…" he laughed again. He supposed feeling desperate was bringing out this side of him. If he laughed everything away, maybe things would be all right. A foolish fantasy. "Hey Vic, there was something I was wondering about though. A small thing, but I think you can probably provide answers."

"What do you want to know?" he said, leaning forwards.

Rael gazed back to the forest, and across to the west where he knew the desert to be. "Just about the Gerudos, some things I have been wondering about."

"You mean about the attack?" asked Vic.

Rael thought for a moment, "Maybe. But its more general really. Maybe I'm just an ignorant Taraner," he smiled, "but I had heard that gerudos were all women."

Vic nodded, and smiled, "No, you aren't ignorant. Indeed, there was a time when the Gerudo race was entirely female. It is hard to know these things for sure, since there is little communication between Gerud and the Hylian lands these days. They are too involved in their own civil war."

"But why were they all women?"

"The legends say, and they are most likely true from what I hear, that Gerudos only ever bore baby girls, and the entire female people were dependant on Hylians for male partners, in producing offspring. Their land was bound by some ancient curse that gave them only one male, every hundred years. Who is crowned as the king."

"But that changed, as you have seen. From what I understand, and my understanding of these matters is never good I must warn you, the last king had some sort of feud with Hylia. And then he mysteriously disappeared. After that, lots of male babies appeared."

"I think I follow..."

"What I do know for sure is that there are two supposed 'kings' in Gerud at the moment. And a queen as well, though she is old and tired by Civil War. The two kings, who came from different families, have been hailed by different societies as being the one true heir. From childhood they were raised to believe this themselves, and now they command great numbers within the Gerudos. The queen that ruled long ago when those boys were born still maintains the Throne of the West, though her grip is slipping. Now the two supposed kings are desperately trying to gain the throne. And as you saw, they are crossing into what is traditionally Hylian territory in order to expand their own holdings."

Rael nodded slowly, "Why hasn't the Queen of Hyrule intervened yet?"

Vic bent down low, and leaned in close to Rael, almost whispering, "Rumours say that the queen is losing her power, war is making her people difficult to manage. It is not just the Gerudos that are at war, Rael. The Gorons, the Zora…and Hylia is at the centre of it all. And now if that wasn't enough a foreign army is gathering on our shores and-"

"Vic!" Rael and Vic looked up sharply, Sergeant Shaef was standing beyond the fire, arms folded impatiently.

Vic jumped to his feet, and stood at attention, "Sir!"

"At ease soldier," said Shaef. Rael noticed two shadowy figures moving out of the dark; from the west where the sun had set fully, and from the east where the moon now shone brightly. Kopus and Haram had finished their shifts, and as the fire illuminated their faces, full of tiredness, Rael suspected it was not a moment too soon for them. "Vic, you and I will have the next shift," he turned to address Kopus and Haram, "I reckon three hours sleep should be enough to satisfy you boys." Shaef scratched his head and flexed his leg muscles, "the rest of you should go to sleep as well. We've a long journey ahead of us tomorrow. I want to get as far as we can to Hylia in the daylight hours."

"Sir, about that," said Vic, "I have a suggestion that will let us get some sleep on a proper bed tomorrow night. I know a place we can stay."

Shaef nodded, "You can tell me about that now, then. Everyone else, just get down under your blankets and try to sleep." He and Vic disappeared into the darkness, blending into the slopes of the land and the long waving grass.

Rael intended to sleep now, but did not much feel like looking for his blanket in his saddlebags. He curled up on the floor, and shut his eyes, trying to ignore the sounds of crickets, and the continued whistling of Tabett's flute.

……

"Rael, Rael are you awake?" Rael opened his eyes, and cursed under his breath. Ralis was kneeling beside where he lay, looking down on him with his usual intensity.

"I am now," grunted Rael, "what do you want?" He twisted over, and faced the opposite direction.

"I just wanted to talk," said his older brother, "I…I'm worried about Da." Ralis' voice wavered, with an uncertainty in it that Rael had never heard before. "I've been trying not to let it show, but I'm so frightened."

"You've done well at not showing it," muttered Rael.

Ralis lay a hand across Rael's shoulder and gently he felt his body being turned over, until he was once again looking up at those dark eyes. Then his brother glanced around, before lying down beside Rael, with his hands behind his head for a pillow. "I've been trying to stay strong, for Mara's sake, and for you too. I thought if you saw I was coping, it would help you deal with everything better. But I…" Rael could barely believe it, but there was a tear in Ralis' eye, "I can't pretend to you any more. I'm so afraid…"

Rael had never experience this sort of emotion from his brother, not since they were young boys at least. Reluctantly, he laid a hand on Ralis shoulder, "I know…I know…"

Ralis wiped the few tears out of his eyes with his hand.

"I've heard things about our father… things people have said from time to time. He's a good swordsman. I reckon he's all right."

Ralis nodded, "You're probably right…."

"Its hard on us all. We just have to stick together. Maybe its not my place, but I think Mara needs you more than you realise."

Ralis nodded as though he knew, and started to rise to his feet.

Rael sighed, and whispered quietly to himself, but perhaps Ralis heard, "All we can do is hang on to small glimmers of hope."

Ralis nodded, "I'm going to get some sleep."

Rael smiled and shut his eyes, curling back up to sleep again, listening to his brother's footsteps pacing away. He hoped desperately that he was right, their Da just had to be alive. He just had to be. Thinking of his father, and his brother, and flittering images of his friends, he passed into the realm of dreams.


	8. Chapter 7 A Place Like Home

Chapter Seven  
Greater Hyrule

A cool morning and a bright sunrise brought Rael some refreshment. Though bright, the sky was fairly cloudy, and so the heat was considerably lessened, and the thin film of dew across the grass was cooling. Spending little time on breakfast, he and the other nine travellers were all in the saddle again soon. By the time the sun had risen above the eastern hills, they had been riding for nearly an hour.

The plains of Greater Hyrule were largely flat, with occasional hills, and a lot of rocky ground breaking up the fields of green and gold. They made quick progress over the land, but Sergeant Shaef was always keen to keep moving. They had short breaks, for the benefit of the horses more than anything else, but they were able to refill their water skins in streams. Water became very important to Rael as the sun came out and blazed down upon them once more. Taking inspiration from Mara, he wrapped a spare shirt around his head like a headscarf to keep the heat off. If it was exhausting for him, he felt sorry for Garsh.

They kept moving on through the heat of the day, and the scenery shifted from reedy marshland to thickets of leather leaf and heather covering hills. They rode near villages largely consisting of stonewalled dwellings and thatched roofs, and sometimes small towns too. Keeping to the roads helped Shaef to track the direction to the city apparently, but he had no intentions of lingering in a village. Around the villages the land was always pitched out for farming. Fields of tall stalked corn and grazing pastures for cattle and sheep made a patchwork of green, gold and brown about the land. Vic had suggested a place to stay the night and Shaef had agreed to go there. It was to this place that they were now travelling. But he had not ventured to tell them where that was.

The heat seemed to affect everybody; heaven only knew how the Baradale soldiers managed to wear their plate mail in this weather. Daran rode beside Rael for most of the time, and despite an improvised headscarf the sweat running from his head had slicked back his golden hair flat on the back of his neck. They didn't talk much, but occasional glances seemed sufficient. There was little to say in any case. The day rolled on, and many times distant landmarks drew closer and closer before fading into the distance behind them.

Later, as the air cooled, and the sun hung lower in the western sky, they drew nearer to a large structure. From further away, it had appeared to be a walled town, but closer inspection revealed it to be no larger than a small village. Small slate roofs poked up from within the dark stone oval-shaped perimeter wall, and a thin trail of smoke rose from a chimney.

When they reached the gates, Sergeant Shaef and Vic slowed down, and everyone else did likewise. All ten horses moved close together, before the large open gates. "What is this place?" said Rael quietly.

Daran obviously thought he had been asked a question, for he replied, "I have no idea." Daran untied the shirt from his head and stuffed it into his saddlebag, then ran his fingers through his hair, shaking out cold sweat and letting it fall lazily about his face. After a few moments Rael realised he was staring, but then noticed what he was looking at.

"Daran?" He said, getting his friends attention. Daran looked across at him.

"Yeah?" Asked his friend, only half listening.

"The tips of your hair, have you noticed?"

Daran took a pinch of his hair and held it down in front of his eyes. The bottom half inch of his hair had gone very pale, the tips of his dark yellow-gold hair had lightened to something nearly white. He chuckled, "Well, look at that. Must be all this sun."

Rael nodded, looking at his own red-brown hair curiously, but did not discover the same effect, "Yeah. Oh hey, better listen to this." He jerked his head in the direction of the soldiers, at the head of the column.

"Are you sure about this, Vic?" Said Shaef with some scepticism.

"Sure I am." Said Vic brightly, "Its my own home, they're not exactly gonna turn me away."

Rael caught Kopus murmur, "Might turn us others away though." No-one else heard.

"You better go and check yourself, first." Said Shaef.

"Nonsense Sergeant, we- Oh, sorry sir, your forgiveness if you will. But what I mean is we'll all be welcome, you'll see." He pulled at the reins of his grey mount and it began trotting him up the slope, and around a gradual curve through some trees.

The Sergeant shook his head, but followed on, if a little reluctantly, "That lad is going to get himself into a world of trouble one day," he grinned, and disappeared up the slope, calling back, "Kopus! Haram! Get up here! The rest of you as well!"

After the two other soldiers, Ralis was first to lead on up the slope between the large gate posts. Mara followed closely behind, then Elane and Tabett. Rael moved on up after Daran, reading a neatly carved and painted sign that hung from the gate.

_Lon Lon Ranch_

_Owners:  
__Malon el'Mayenne  
__&  
__Vicren al'Vicran_

"A ranch eh?" Rael said to the air, "Vicren son of Vicran," he smiled, and leaned over to talk to Daran, "you don't suppose Vic is related to this guy do you?" He laughed to himself, though he wasn't sure why. The top of the slope wound up into what was - as the sign said – a ranch, indeed a very large and open ranch. On his left was a large farmhouse, grey stone walled, pine doored, lead framed windowed, and red slate roofed. To his right was a building constructed of wooden panels with a sloped wooden roof; no doubt a stable. Up ahead the path gave way to a large open field, but he would have to wait to see that.

In imitation of all the others, Rael and Daran dismounted, and led their horses aside, near to the stable wall. Vic had moved as though to knock on the farmhouse door, but was relieved of the need when it opened for him. Standing in the doorway, eyes wide in surprise at the large party and hand to her mouth in shock, was a tall slim young woman, of an age with Mara. She was wearing a long white dress with a low neckline, and her pale arms were bare; the dress was slightly dirty, as though she had been working in it. She wore sandals on her feet, which poked out from beneath the rim of her dress. Her very red hair was tied back behind her head, and her dark blue eyes held an unusual aura of awareness around them. She gasped at the sight of Vic, and then smiled delightedly, throwing her arms around him, "Vic," she exclaimed, "big brother, I've missed you so much."

Rael was rather surprised that such a pretty girl could be Vic's sister, but kept watching and listening with interest. Kopus and Haram snickered to themselves. Vic put his arms around his sister briefly, though his armour was restrictive. "I missed you too." He took off his helmet, and held it under one arm, looking her up and down. "You've grown, Mayalon."

She nodded her head, then asked slightly quieter "So ah…who are these people?"

Vic laughed and turned to face Rael and the others, standing beside Mayalon, "Well, I'm on important errand for the army, you see. We're going to Hylia." He gestured to Shaef, "This is my Sergeant, call him Shaef. And these two are my fellows, Haram and Kopus." The three guards nodded and smiled. "These other six are from Taran Kaey, in the south. We are…" he paused, "escorting them to the city as repayment for a favour. This is Mara and Elane, Mara's husband Ralis, his brother Rael, and those two are Daran and Tabett."

"A pleasure to have you here," she said to us, "but Vic? What are you all doing here?"

"Looking for lodging," he said cautiously, "so, where's Ma and Da?"

"Mayalon!" Called a woman's voice from in the house, "Who's there?"

"Hey Ma!" Said Vic loudly through the door, "It's me!"

"Vic?" There was a sound of running footsteps from within the house, and then a new face appeared at the door. A kindly looking woman in her late middle years, slightly shorter than Mayalon, and quite plump. She wore a white apron over a red and green dress, and a white headscarf held her dark red hair in place. "Oh, my goodness! Viclon al'Vicren, its about time you came home!" She looked around at the misfitted assembly out in front of her humble home, and her eyes widened in shock, "And who are all these people?"

"Evening Ma," said Vic casually, "You mind if me and my friends stay here tonight?"

The older woman sniffed loudly, and folded her arms under her breasts, frowning at her thirty year old son as though he were a young boy. Then she looked about the unusual travelling party and did her best to smile, sighing slightly, "Welcome to Lon Lon ranch. I'm Malon, owner and housemistress. I suppose companions of my son are welcome here," she glanced at the soldiers, "especially if this is of military importance to you, or something of that nature."

"Thanks, Ma," Said Vic, laughing, "Don't you worry about a thing, they'll behave."

Malon looked about ready to faint.

……

The hospitality at the Lon Lon Ranch was much more lively than Rael had anticipated. After having some time to cool off, Malon sat everyone down to a meal in the very spacious house. In truth, this meant a lot of people, seventeen in all. They were seated around a very large oak table, on beautifully crafted chairs with soft cushions. Rael was seated on one of the long lengths, along with, Daran, Tabett, Elane, Ralis, Mara, Kopus and Haram.

He sat near the head of the table, where sat Malon and Vicren – Vic's father. Facing them at the opposite head of the table sat Sergeant Shaef, who had an indefinite look of anxiousness. Clearly he had not experienced this sort of treatment for some time, he had been suspicious of their open welcome, though he even admitted himself that was rather unnecessary.

On the opposite length of the table sat Vic, next his little brother of no more than ten years, and his four sisters. From what he could make out, they followed traditional naming patterns. The sons named for the father and the daughters named for the mother. The oldest son and daughter had also inherited 'lon' which obviously held certain significance in this family history. The eldest daughter, Mayalon, sat near her mother, opposite Rael. Beside her, Malera, slightly younger, and slightly prettier too Rael reckoned. Further along sat Viccia, unusual in that she was named for her father, she was about Elane's age. Then Malane, who was younger, perhaps fourteen. And then Viclon, and little Victren. How in the world he had managed to keep track of the names was beyond Rael.

The spread of food that Malon had been able to put on at such short notice was impressive to say the least. Three roast chickens were spaced along the table, and about them were gathered a multitude of prepared vegetables: plates of carrots, potatoes, cabbage and parsnip; there were several loaves of crusty bread and butter that had been churned only hours before. Everything looked delicious. The other Taraners were digging into the food as though they had not eaten for days, which they almost hadn't. Rael was cautious though, and wanted to look grateful rather than demanding, and so took less food and ate more slowly, though it was difficult with such a hollow stomach.

It was dim outside now, the room lit by lanterns along the wall and small candles across the table. There was a very warm, friendly atmosphere, and Rael felt almost at home again. After some time eating, Vicren – who was almost the perfect image of Vic, with the addition of a few lines on his face, and wings of grey in his hair – stood up and asked for everyone's attention. "Well, good evening everyone. I must admit this is not how I had anticipated spending my evening, but it was a welcome turn of events. This has all been very sudden, and I would like to thank Malon for putting this on for us, she works so hard, and has provided us with such a wonderful evening. So if you'll raise your glasses with me, to Malon." Malon blushed, and smoothed back her wispy red-grey hair, raising her own glass along with everyone else.

Rael raised his glass, "To Malon," chimed everyone in chorus, and drank from their glasses.

"If I may say a few words?" Said Tabett, rising to his feet, as Vicren sat himself down again. All heads turned to the handsome, dark haired, young man. "As you will know by now, me and my travelling companions have suffered a great and tragic loss these last few days. Being here like this feels like being home again." Her voice cooled slightly, and he flicked his hair back with a gentle movement of his head, "Though I fear war and pain may stretch its hand across all of Hyrule soon, so long as there is joy and merriment and good times, we'll be able to get through everything that comes against us. So, if you would, let us raise our glasses to good times, and may there be many more to come."

Rael did not feel much like raising his glass to that, but did so anyway for politeness, "To good times," said everybody.

Tabett shuffled back into his seat, and suddenly the room was a buzz with talking again. Rael scanned the room, blankly, and eyed each of the four sisters. They were all very pretty, and all red haired, with the exception of Viccia. Viccia was as dark as her father, perhaps that was the reason for the different name. Vic was conversing with his fellow soldiers, though Shaef remained quite quiet throughout the meal. Ralis, Mara Elane and Tabett were chatting away amongst themselves and with the girls opposite them.

Daran was fairly quiet, though he listened to the things people said and laughed at their jokes. He looked at the yellow-white tips of his hair a lot, with suspicious interest in his eyes.

"So Rael," said Vicren, leaning over to him and taking a large bite from a carrot on the end of a fork, "you're from Taran Kaey are you? I lived in Taran Morval myself for a few years in my youth trying to make it as a fishermen. That was before I met Malon of course and came back to my farming roots. Are you a sailor then?"

Rael took a sip of his wine and placed the glass back down slowly on the table. "No, I'm not. I worked as a dock man back home, because it was all the work I could find, but I want to be a farmer."

Vicren's eyes brightened with interest, "Really? Well I say that does come as a shock to me. Forgive me, but I didn't think you looked like a farmer. But in that case, I suppose I could help you out if you wanted to start your own small holding near Hylia. Farm trade is good this near to the capital."

Rael nodded, but replied politely, "I appreciate the offer, but I have other things to sort out in my life first now."

Vicren smiled slightly, and put down his knife and fork, resting his elbow on the table and chin on a closed fist. "So who is your father? Is he a farmer then as well?"

Rael's heart skipped a beat, and a nervous tremor ran through his body. Best to be polite he thought. "My father is Resh al'Shael. He's a carpenter…the…he was the best in Taran Kaey…though I don't know where he is now."

Vicren nodded, "Oh, I see. You…right. Sorry, I wasn't thinking, forgive me." He closed his eyes for a moment as though trying to remember something. "Resh al'Shael, I know I have heard that name before. Maybe from my military days, was he ever a soldier?"

In the past, Rael would have found answering that question difficult, but now he found himself nodding, "Yes, he was."

"Maybe that's it then."

Rael looked down at his plate, and picked up a piece of chicken, popping it into his mouth and chewing slowly. He looked around again, and was almost going to turn back to Vicren and say something else, but his eyes met with someone else's. Viccia was gazing at him with her dark pretty eyes, quite expressionless, but very intensely staring at him. He looked away for a moment, scanning the walls for something interesting to look at, a little bit self-conscious. Finding nothing to see, he looked back at Viccia, who suddenly seemed as though she had realised what she had been doing, and turned away quickly, embarrassed. Rael shook his head and then turned back to Vicren, but the older man was already discussing something with Malon and Mayalon.

"Rael," said Daran quietly, and Rael moved to face him "where are going to be sleeping tonight? I very much doubt this place has ten beds to spare."

Rael shrugged, "I wouldn't worry about that. I doubt I'll be able to sleep tonight anyway." He whistled slowly and put his hand behind his head, "We may very well arrive in Hylia tomorrow. Hylia, Daran, us! Things are going to change then, and it most likely won't be for better."

Daran nodded, and sighed, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Excuse me, Rael is it dear?" He twisted around once again, to face motherly faced Malon this time. Rael nodded at her, unsure how else to respond. She tilted her head, and looked at him closely, "Forgive me, I am probably out of place, but I have a strange feeling that we have met before. Have you ever been up North before, dear?"

"No…" He replied, a little puzzled, "I've never left the Taran Region before."

"Oh, well all right then. I'm sorry," she laughed, "must be all this heat, it certainly is hot, isn't it dear?"

"It certainly is, and I know it all too well. I've been riding in the hot sun for days."

"My goodness, that certainly is quite a difficult thing to be doing. You know, I remember a few years ago we had a heat spell like this and I…"

……

An hour or so later, when the meal was over and cleared up, everybody found their way through to the retiring room. Inside this rather small, cosy room, a few high backed armchairs were spaced around a blazing fire – which save for a couple of candles in lanterns was the only light source in the room – occupied by Vicren, Malon, Shaef, Mayalon, Ralis and Mara. Everyone else either sat on the floor, or had dragged a chair through from the dining room. It was a tight fit, and Rael was fairly unsure of how necessary it was for them all to be in here, but said nothing.

The six in their tall chairs talked amongst themselves, and paid less attention to the young ones, or to the three soldiers in another corner of the room who sat smoking pipes and laughing loudly, they had had plenty to drink this evening.

Rael had put just his head back gently to rest, and shut his eyes, when the familiar tune of Tabett's flute stirred in the room. Rael smiled, and looked across to where Tabett sat slouched up against the base of Ralis' armchair. He has his arm around Elane, who was laying up against his side lazily, with her head was on his shoulder. He played with just his left hand as he ran his fingers through her dark curls. Sitting opposite him, leaning on a tall bookcase, was Daran, who had somehow found himself in the company of Malera and he had his arm around her shoulders. Though she seemed far more interested in him than he in her. Younger Malane was sitting close on Daran's other side, frequently eyeing her older sister with a look of jealousy on her face.

Realising he wouldn't get any sort of rest anyway, Rael slid down from his chair and shuffled across the floor to where the others were sitting. Tabett was playing _'Sleeping Softly'_, a calm and slow tune with just a few notes. Elane appeared to have fallen asleep on his shoulder. Rael leaned back on his palms and listened to the tune. Across from him, Malane, who was mature for her age but still a lot younger than himself, had now lost interest in Daran and was gazing at him instead. She watched him with deep green eyes, and no matter how much Rael looked away, she would not break eye contact.

Eventually, he gave in and smiled at her. At which she starting shuffling across the floor towards him, doing her best to smile seductively. Rael tensed, and decided he had made a mistake. Then, seemingly from nowhere, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and a warm breath past his ear, followed by a smooth and cool voice, "Excuse yourself, and get up and come with me." Malane was wide eyed with anger at whoever it was behind him – and he knew very well who it was – but he knew where he would rather be.

He felt the girl brush past him and he knew she had gone through to the dining room. "Er…excuse me," he said to nobody in particular, and stood up nervously, before walking away though the wide oak door into the coolness of the dining room. Behind him he heard an angry muttering about selfish sisters.

Leaning casually up against the table, with a hand to her mouth to hide her giggling, was the beautiful, tanned and dark, Viccia. Rael stood awkwardly in the doorway, an eyebrow raised in question, and a relieved smile on his face, "I thought you would appreciate being rescuing from Malane," she said, trying to contain her laughter, "the look on her face… did you see?" She laughed again and hoped backwards up onto the table.

Rael walked across the room towards her, and dropped down into a chair, "Thanks. That whole room was getting a bit too crowded for me, really."

Viccia nodded, and smiled, "Me too." They sat quietly for a moment, then Viccia said brightly, "So, Rael? Shall we walk?"

Rael nodded slowly, considering, wondering how much drink she had had, "That would be… that would be nice." He stood up and offered her an arm. "Shall we?" he said, in a mock voice, as he imagined a Lord might.

She laughed again and took his arm, replying in a mock noble accent, "Certainly, Master Rael." She stumbled a little when they started to walk across the room to the front door, and fell down on him clumsily.

"Goodness, how much have you had to drink?" He asked, a little concerned, but also a little excited now by this slightly odd girl.

"Nothing!" She said, shocked. Then giggled again, "All right, maybe just a few…" She straightened up, "I'm fine, really I am."

Rael nodded and they made their way to the door. He undid the solid bolt, and they slipped out in the cold night. "Oh, its so cold," she said, pretending to shiver, "better not stay out here for long."

"Aren't you really hot after being in there?" Rael asked, a bit confused.

She shrugged, "I chill easily."

He realised she was guiding him more than he her, and they were walking along the dirty gravel path between the buildings towards the open field. The stars in the sky were bright tonight, the night was cloudless and cool, and each star was a brilliant white jewel picked out against the darkness. The sound of laughter and music in the house faded, and soon all he could hear was Viccia's steady breathing. He wrapped his arm around her, and sighed as though for everything he had been through this week.

They came to a fence, which was part of a large fenced out area where horses would graze and run around in the daylight hours. The entire area outside of the ring was walled by the high stone perimeter that encompassed the entire ranch. "This is where we run and train the horses," she explained, leaning up against the wooden framework, "we breed the best horses in the kingdom you know. My Ma has owned the ranch for many years, many of those with my Da. She inherited it from my Grand Da Talon, and he from his father. Over twenty generation's of '_Lon_'s have owned the ranch. Of course it will be Viclon who inherits it from Ma, or if not him then Mayalon. Them being oldest and carrying the name."

"Do you like your sisters?" Rael asked, turning to look at her, with his eyes meeting the side of her face. It was a stupid question, but he was not in the mood for flirting with any girl right now, no matter how pretty she was.

"Mayalon has no time for me," she said, "she is always with Ma. You may have noticed that I'm not so fond on Malane either. Malera is very nice though, she is like a best friend to me, though she seems rather more interested in your friend Daran tonight."

"What about Vic?"

"Viclon has been away from home for years. He has always been decent to me, but what brother has ever had much time for little sisters?"

"It must be hard for you then." He said, sympathetically.

"It is a bit," she said, turning to face him now, so close, with those big dark eyes, "I've always been a black sheep though, I guess. Named for Da rather than Ma, dark haired rather than red." So close now, their eyes shifted uneasily, then turned away again at the same time, gazing away into the night sky. "What of you and your brother Ralis? Do you get on like brothers should?"

Rael sighed, "We used to, it seems like years ago now. But he's married, and moving up in the world…or was at least, before his shipping trade was lost in the attack." Rael realised he had only just considered that, Rael's entire business had been destroyed in the raid. He should have been more sympathetic. "We've been walking different paths for a while now."

"I must say, you look very different, for two brothers."

Rael laughed, gathering some of her near-black hair up in front of her eyes, "Says you."

"Oh, don't be silly. I do _look_ alike to my sisters at least. But you and Ralis…"

"I know," said Rael, "But Da always said we both looked very much like Ma. I wouldn't know about that though, she died when we were little."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"Doesn't matter," he said calmly, "I never think of her. I didn't know her."

They stood up from the fence, and carried on walking. They were moving off at a tangent from the path, around the outside of the horse pen. She had her arm behind him now, crossing under his own behind her, "That must be quite sad, not knowing your mother."

"It hasn't ever been an issue. Da raised us well by himself."

"I feel like my Da raised _me_ by himself as well. Of all my sisters, he's always taken to me the most. Ma however, has always been fussing after '_sweet little Mayalon and Malera'_."

"I can imagine," said Rael, glancing back, they were quite far from the house now.

"I guess I've always wanted someone to really care for me, you know? Really love me…"

Rael nodded, pretending to be oblivious to her unsubtle hints.

"Hey!" She said brightly, "come with me, I've something to show you!" Her arms slipped through his hand until her hand grasped his own, and pulled him along quickly. There was no way he could resist, and so allowed her to practically drag him along. At the far end of the ranch was a tall tower, built up to the wall. It was made from grey stone, like the house, but stretched up at least three storeys, well above the great outer wall.

Viccia brought them up as far as the door, and then started fumbling with the lock. After a few moments, there was a sharp click, and the door swung open. Inside the tower were some bails of hay, and some crates of the ranch's own brand of milk. The room smelled strongly of fresh hay and dirty animals. "Come on, come on." Hesitantly, Rael followed her inside. "Up here," she was already climbing up a ladder to the next floor.

"What do you want to show me?"

"You'll see," she called down.

Rael took a hold of the shaky ladder, and began ascending. He glanced up, but quickly looked down again. Viccia's long dark legs were visible at this angle, flashing out between her long white skirts. He half suspected she intended that though. At the first floor, which was a small windowless room, she kept climbing, and on up through the second floor, which looked very much the same again, until they reached the top of the tower. A small round room, wood panelled, with a low slanting ceiling. A small pile of hay lay in the corner of the room, though he was unsure why.

Viccia had scrambled across the room on her hands and knees, to a window that was built into the lower half of the slanted room. "Here, come and see." She gestured for him to come over. The window was quite large, though dirty. She fumbled with the latch for a while, and then swung it open rather triumphantly.

Rael crouched down beside her on the dusty floor, and peered out of the window. "Oh…wow…" The window looked out over the great plains of Greater Hyrule, and he could see far into the distance, so far that he could even make out dark mountains in the Northern reach. The moon and stars illuminated the entire land in a pale shade of midnight blue. But what caught his eye, and what Viccia was pointing at rather excitedly, was something halfway between here and the horizon.

Many, many, many miles away, but shown up in light by its own twinkling lights, was a great city. It was pale and white in this light, but flames danced around it, and in the skies above was a great congregation of light, which must be a multitude of fireflies, or forest faries or something of the like from legend. A city made of light. "Hylia…" He whispered, "It's beautiful…" Awestruck, he looked up at the stars, and all around as much as the window would allow. "Thank you for showing me this…"

But Viccia was no longer looking out of the window, and he knew it. Slowly, heart beating heavily, he turned around to face her. It had been inevitable he supposed. She pounced upon him, throwing her arms about his neck, and pressing her lips up against his own. He put his arms around her gently and allowed her body to lower him down onto the floor. She raised her head, hovering above him and Rael found himself surrounded by hair that hung down from around her face. She sighed, laughing a little, and Rael moved into kiss her again. He wasn't thinking any more, maybe it was the wine; she was unfastening his shirt now. As he kissed her warm face, and ran his hands through her hair, he sincerely hoped it was the wine in her as well and nothing more, because he knew already how this would end.

……

Rays of light spilling through the open window woke Rael up with a start. He looked across at Viccia; she was still fast asleep beside him on the hay, though he knew she would not be for long. Her chest was slowly rising and falling, and her legs moved slowly in her sleep. He lay there for a second, running his hands through his hair and rubbing his face, and then sat up slowly, doing his best not to disturb her. He picked up his shirt, and ran his arms through the sleeves, fastening a couple of the buttons hastily.

Scrambling on his hands and knees he made his way over to the window and peered out. He could see Hylia in the distance clearly now, over hilly ground and grass plains. Looking east, he also observed a great mountain, far away, but clearly towering over all other mountains. He had heard enough tales of the North to know that had to be the famous Death Mountain.

He took one last look at Viccia, stirring on the soft hay, feeling for him beside her. He shook his head and sighed, and taking a hold of the ladder and dropping his feet down, began descending. He reached the ground floor, opened the door quietly and slipped outside. It was very bright outside, he had clearly slept late.

It took him about a minute to jog back to the house, where already ten horses were being re-saddled. It seemed they were almost ready to leave, though Garsh was notably left unequipped. Closest to him, as he walked down the gravel path, Tabett stood alone up against the wall watching the others, eating an apple very casually. He turned and nodded to Rael as he approached, "Good night, Rael?" He grinned and brushed his hair back behind his ear, stepping forwards and falling in step, "I knew you had it in you," he laughed out, and slapped Rael on the back, "She's a fine lass, my friend."

"Hey leave it, Tabett, I'm… too tired for this." Rael put a hand to his head and rubbed his temple irritably.

"Oh aye, I bet you are! I bet you are." He laughed, and Rael shook his head as they approached Daran and Ralis, who were fixing up Pesh's reigns. He turned and spoke quietly in Rael's ear, "Just don't tell ol' Vicren. He doesn't suspect much, and believe me when I say that you want him to keep on his good side."

"Tab, nothing happened," he lied, trying to get past the older lad to get to Garsh.

"I know that look in a man's eyes all too well," he said.

Rael made his way past, and gathered Garsh's saddle up in his hands. At least somebody had been decent enough to bring the equipment out for him. "All right, boys and girls," said Sergeant Shaef in a loud rather booming voice, "lets get saddled up and on our way, right now! I have a meeting with the General of Hylia to attend! I for one do not intend to be late!" Yes, Shaef certainly had his spirit back after last night. "Say your goodbyes and thank yous to our delightful hosts and lets be moving!" Rael smiled to himself, and began rubbing down Garsh's coat with a hand brush. "And, you, Rael! Stop messing about and saddle up, damnit!"

At that moment, Malon came rushing out, looking as though she were still half dressed, but had been awake garbed like that for hours. He voice was hurried and slightly panicked, as though she had been worried she may have missed them leaving. "Master Shaef, a favour if you will!" She stopped next to the Sergeant and handed him a sealed parchment. "Its for the Marshal of Hyrule, I trust you can get this to him?"

Rael looked over his shoulder, as he heaved up the heavy saddle, with its bags still full. Shaef looked very surprised, an expression rarely seen on his normally stony face. "The Marshal? Well certainly, but may I ask why?"

"Oh, just a silly thing really. Horse market issues, trade rights. We supply the Hylian army with many of its horses you know, be it through straight trade, or our own quality bred horses. The very best, I will have you know." She looked a little flustered, but kept on, "I just want it to go to the high authorities is all, and though I can't imagine the General or Queen will care too much, but the Marshal will. So…yes, please give that to him."

Shaef looked unsure, but took the sealed parchment and buried it in his travelling cloak. "Very well." He turned to face them again, and Rael pretended he had been working all this time, "Come on ladies!" He shouted at the men, "let's get moving!"


	9. Chapter 8 Hylia

Chapter Eight  
Hylia

A hundred thoughts rushed through Rael's mind as he raced over the rolling plains down track of hard-packed dirt towards the North. He clung onto Garsh's back, and kept his head low down, to reduce wind-chill in his face. A cooler day at last, but now he was not sure if he preferred this to the scorching heat. Images through his mind consisted largely of apprehensions, doubt, fear and an overwhelming desire to find answers to burning questions.

First and foremost his father; where was he, was he alive, would he ever see him again, had he really been a soldier? Thoughts of Ralis; with his uncharacteristic changes of mood, practicing with that blade, and uncertainty about the origin of the blade itself. Of Hylia; what would he do when he got there, having not considered it much and having only been thinking about getting there? Uncertainty of his supposed friends; Daran, expressing wishes to learnt to fight with a sword; Mara and her constant concerns for her husband; Tabett and Elane who he still hardly knew, though he believed he could trust them, how could he be really sure? Thoughts of war harried him too, it felt unavoidable, but would do anything to escape the prospect of battle.

And thoughts of himself also. The strangest feeling of all was that he had the slightest notion that perhaps he did not know who he was any more. He could not find a reason for it, but he could not help but feel this way.

As they topped the hills, he caught glimpses of Hylia up ahead. The horses moved more quickly in this less intense weather. Not that it wasn't still incredibly bright and sunny, the golden sun still shined down rays upon the land that illuminated every tree boulder and pebble, it just seemed as though perhaps the gods had decided to turn down the heat ever so slightly. Shaef pressed them on, and soon, though it did not feel so quick during the journey itself, it seemed as time had just flittered itself away.

They were crossing through farmlands again, down an ever widening road before them leading to the great capital of Hyrule. Small homes, farmhouses, even clusters of villages had grown up for miles about the city, and they crossed through them now gathering momentum, not a single face without a look of pure amazement.

No longer an object in the distance perched between the mountains, and now a glittering white city growing larger and larger in his sights, the great white walls were soon too far across to be take in at one glance, and he had to make a turn of his head around to see it all. They were here, and it was grand and magnificent beyond anything Rael had ever imagined, and lit up in the late-day sun like a pearly white jewel.

Hylia unfurled itself before them in a brilliant blaze of majestic glory. Great white walls stretched high into the air, fortified with tall towers and battlements of stone and steel. At the end of their road - where the dirt track became paved stone, cracked at first, but firm and hard beneath the horses hooves here - were the two tallest towers of all, and between them great iron gates which were wide open, as people came to and fro from the gates. Horse drawn carts, farmers, some patrols of soldiers moving out on horseback, all making their way into and out of the city. Atop the great walls, Rael could pick out armoured men, their breastplates and spears glittering like silver and gold in the late day-sun.

Atop the two gateway towers were two banners, elevated high into the sky on great shining silver poles. As flags they flapped in the wind, displaying two great emblems. On the left, the emblem of the Royal Family. A blood red eagle on a white field, with three golden triangles above its wings. On the right, a symbol he was not familiar with: an inverted silver sword on a white field, with great golden wings behind it that in catching the sun seemed to reflect shades of green, blue and a shimmering pink-red.

"My friends," announced Shaef, as they drew closer together underneath the great archway that led through to the inner city, speaking loudly in his gravely tone, "Behold the glory of the ancient and restored city of Hylia. Honoured domain of Her Majesty the Queen, and stronghold of the Hylian race."

"By the gods…" whispered Daran, as they passed through the shade of the soldier-lined tunnelled archway, and emerged into the vast city which was Hylia. If this city had been made by the same race that made Baradale, then it certainly did not show.

Beyond the walls, the first buildings were shorter, and narrower. Often chained together by connecting walls or linking slate roofs. This was the populated end of the town where people lived and slept. Streets cut sharp right angles between the buildings, through this dense formation of housing that most likely stretched the full length of the city's half-mile outer wall, and ran a long way inwards.

People were moving through the city busily, dressed in all range of fashion from pale greys and browns to vibrant shades of green, blue and purple. Women in flowing dresses, men in well cut coats and breeches, and noticeably nobody walking barefoot as was common in the poorer regions of the south. Every Hylian seemed to be of good health, and not without well paying work. Back nearer the wall had been land not yet covered in housing, where men were hard at work constructing new houses from the finest pale grey stone. Shaef faced the group, "The Outer Circle, very impressive these days. It is years since I was last here in the capital, but the growth has been incredible." He took on an informed tone, "People can say what they like about our Queen, but she has done a marvellous job in commissioning the rebuilding the empire of our ancestors. Which as you should know was so sadly lost in the Civil War fifty years ago. Not to mention her work repairing the damage done during the Gerudos Sieges, in the years after their King's death here some forty years ago. Of course, the fortifications were significantly less impressive then."

They moved higher up, and further in, and as the road inclined slightly uphill. the buildings were constructed taller and wider, with many large wooden doors open revealing workshops, and large smithies with billows of black smoke rising into the sky. It was to these buildings, in this second ring that many of the horse-carts coming into the city delivered their loads. Wood, metals, even some of gold and silver ores that Rael believed he had spied being delivered, under guarded escort of course. The clanging of hammers and banging of steel on steel, and scraping of saws on wood resounded clearly through this quarter of the town. The group listened intently as Shaef went on, "The Industrial Circle," he remarked, "The pride of the Hyrulian armed forces, and of course the builders unions. Here the hammer of war and the iron fist work hard every day."

Looking about, Rael realised he really had had no comprehension of the sheer scale of this place. Taran Kaey could have fit inside it many, many times over. Up ahead, towers as tall as the one in Baradale were erect all over this city, some linked by bridges high up in the air.

As they came up to the top of the rise of land, where the ground levelled out before them, the great monumental peak of the city was visible. Half a mile or so away from here, elevated up on a hill and dwarfing all other buildings, was a great castle. In fact, Rael realised fairly quickly, that there were two castles. One closer, and slightly offset to the right - as though guarding the higher one, without obscuring it from view – which appeared to be a fortress. It was a fortress of scale beyond the great walls of the city, and built up with towers and battlements from base to the highest parapet.

Beyond it, set triumphantly above the city like a crown of white and silver, shining in the morning sun, was a magnificent palace. "There be the great fortress of Hylia," proclaimed Shaef loudly, above the hustle and bustle of the crowds, "often referred to as the Hylian Shield. Though some prefer to use the name 'The Dragon's Keep' after its commander, General Dragan. That is where I shall be going now, to meet with the General and the Council." He spoke with pride, as though he had been granted a great honour - but felt strongly that he deserved it.

He went on, continuing his self-imposed role as their guide, "Beyond the fortress you can see the great jewel of our homeland, and pride of the Hylian nation, the Royal Palace of Hyrule; there dwells Queen Zelda Nohansen Hyrule, ruler of all lands from the Northern Waste to the Southern Ocean. May the light of the gods shine on her."

They had drawn near to another wall now. A lower wall, which was not being patrolled, rather left as though it was some sort of historic object. Between the wall and the lower rings of the city there was a narrow stream, and a white stone bridge was built across it, edged by highly patterned low walls that looked like intricate lace.

"This," said Shaef to those of the group still paying attention, which incidentally seemed to be just Ralis and himself, "is where the walls of Hylia used to be. Well," he said, correcting himself, "long ago the walls were where they are in the current day, if not even further out, but years of war destroyed Ancient Hylia. It was beaten back to a feeble remnant of its former glory, so much that it was no long even called Hylia. It was referred to only as the Market. The Queen has rather changed things though, being as she is…magically inclined…or so they say." He paused for a moment, and looked up towards the fortress as they cross the wide bridge over the narrow river. "And she has of course had much assistance from General Dragan al'Dragal, a great man. And of course Marshal al'Arantos."

Daran leaned over to Rael, and muttered, "He sure does like a lot of grandeur."

"Grand place," muttered Rael, "maybe he's getting in character for meeting his friend Dragan."

"Dragan," said Daran, snickering, brushing back his pale hair, "Who would name their son, Dragan?"

"Someone called Dragal, apparently." Said Rael, without thinking.

"Its strange," said Daran, sitting upright again, "Drag… it sounds similar to another name I heard mentioned once."

"What was it?"

"I have no idea."

"Oh, but how can I forget," said Shaef casually, still just talking to the air, "The previous General of Hylia, who first began work with the Queen on the rebuilding, long before General Dragan took over." He paused for a moment, as though trying to recall a name out of a lesson in history from long ago, "General Resh al'Shael, Hand of the Sun."

Rael's heart thundered in his chest, and he felt a deep wrenching twist inside himself. "No..." he choked, as air failed to fill his lungs. Even as he heard the words, he froze, as a tremor ran down his spine, and all around him, time stood still.

"Rael?" Said Daran, he voice like an echo in the blur of confusion swirling through his own mind. "Rael!"

"Wha-" Rael managed, tripping on his tongue, "What did…what did he…he say?"

Daran was a little bit confused, and nudged Rael to try and break him from his trance, "He said the previous general was called Brash al'Aals, and now he's talking about…the market?"

Rael shook his head, and remained quite motionless as Garsh ambled on in step, "I could have sworn he said…" He grunted, and heeled Garsh to trot a little faster, to catch up, "Never mind." Nobody else had reacted, but he knew what he had heard. Maybe it was just the tiredness setting in. He sighed, and looked around again.

They had passed over the gates and under the archway of the bridge into the section of the city signposted as the Old Market. 'Old' or not, this market quarter was busier and more full of people than any place he had seen before in his life. A great square, packed so full of market stalls, carts, horses, mountains of produce, and frenzying Hylians that if he did not have the advantage of horseback he would surely become lost. People parted around them as the column of riders moved through, headed by four soldiers from another city. Whispers followed them as they wound their way through the narrow passages over the cobble street.

Later, as they emerged into the clear again, remarkably still all together, Sergeant Shaef gathered the group around. They had reached a wide road that led up to the fortress and the palace. Behind lay the city, up ahead lay its grand summit, spiked in silver and white. "From here," he began, "I cannot say what will become of our companionship. I must go on now to the fortress. I have brought you as far as you requested, Master Ralis." He surveyed the group, and exchanged a long glance with Ralis. "You should be able to find lodging here in the city, you are equipped enough I assure you."

"Thank you," said Ralis, "however I do not think we will be separating just yet, I too have come for an audience with the General, if he will allow. I have no doubt that we are the first Taraners that witnessed the raid first hand to have come to the capital. He will want to hear from us directly I am sure."

Shaef nodded, considering, and took a quick look up the road to the great fortress atop the hill. "I am quite sure you have informed me well enough of everything, I will be able to relay to him everything that is necessary. Thank you, though." Rael guessed Shaef did not want Ralis to steal his moment in the focus of the General. No doubt he was using this position to gain higher station in the army.

"I insist, Sergeant. Besides, I have another matter to discuss with him." For a fleeting second, Ralis' eyes twitched to the gold and silver hilt that hung at his waist.

The Sergeant sighed, and tugged at his reins. "Very well, follow on."

Ralis smiled, looking genuinely appreciative.

The road was lined with Hylian soldiers, who remained firmly on station. A brief discussion with the guards at the gate at the top was enough to grant passage through to the fortress. Beyond the gate, the road diverged into two paths. One led off to the right, into the fortress proper. The left road led away to the great palace. Rael had a feeling he would be seeing the palace closer very soon.

The fortress was built of a dark grey rock. Its immense size, height, length and depth was daunting. There was something almost sinister about its spiky battlements, gaping wide gateways, and windowless towers. It was no wonder that it had attained the title, the "Dragon's Den". Daran had gone pale, as he tended to do in situations like this. Rael's eyes narrowed as he observed his friend's golden hair. The pale tips that he had observed the other day were far more pronounced. Longer, and even more deathly white. Nothing seemed to fit here, it was as though everything had been shifted out of place.

……

"Your lordship!" Declared a short stout man beside the door, in a long red overcoat that seemed too large for him, "The representative for the Border Guard city of Baradale, Sergeant Shaef al'Shaed. Accompanied by Ralis al'Resh, Rael al'Resh and Tabett al'Tabar." Rael was unsure how necessary his presence was, but Ralis had insisted. As had Tabett.

From the other end of the ornately furnished office, a tall man arose from a high backed chair, and held his arms open wide. With Sergeant Shaef at their head, they proceeded through the room to the far side, to large desk in front of archways that opened out onto a balcony. The man behind the desk was large, tall and held an inescapably strong presence of authority. He showed no sign of emotion on his face, just a look of complete placidity, neither pleased or displeased, glad nor angry. But there was a lifetime of wisdom in his eyes. His thick grey hair, with few streaks of black still remaining, was oiled back behind his head.

He wore blood red robes worked in gold and silver embroidery, fashioned along the sleeves into ancient symbols and two long snakelike dragons around the cuffs. Under his chin were ruffles of ivory lace, and underneath it hung a chain of gold. He spoke, and his voice was so deep and authoritative that Rael understood this man's power at once. "Greetings Sergeant Shaef of Baradale. It pleases me that Captain Destan has answered the Queen's call. Too few have come so far."

Shaef bent knee, and bowed his head low, "General Dragan, highest favoured of Her Majesty. I have come to answer the summons to Hylia." Ralis had already imitated Shaef, and he Tabett copied also. Rael was not sure whether they should be kneeling to this man, he was no monarch, but Shaef knew what he was doing evidently.

"Arise, Sergeant Shaef." Said Dragan in his deep hollow tone, "And these three, of Taran Kaey are they?"

"Yes, my lord." Said Shaef, getting to his feet. "Please, my lord, permission to speak freely?"

"Granted," said Dragan, passing a gaze across the three kneeling Taraners. His eyes caught Rael's and he felt a shiver run down his spine. It was not fear of this man, but rather such a deep and profound respect that he had never known before.

"Taran Kaey has been attacked," said Shaef, rather hastily, a certain pressure was being exerted upon him.

"Attacked?" Said General Dragan. Rael wondered how long he would have to stay keeling there.

"Taran Kell also, and Taran Morval, if we understand correctly."

"Attacked by whom?" pressed the General, emotionlessly, but firmly.

Shaef stuttered over his words, "The Kairin, my lord. From the south, by sea. These three have come from the south, they bear more detailed news of the attack."

"Rise." Said Dragan, and Rael knew that meant him. The three of them stood up straight, as Dragan eyed each of them in turn. Eventually he nodded, and sat back in his chair, resting his arms upon the desk and picking up a quill. He began to write some notes on a piece of parchment. As he scratched away, Rael wondered how he had ever been talked into this meeting.

"The Queen foresaw this long ago," said the General, as though it was news barely worth hearing, "She predicted an attack from overseas. But, I advised her not to include it in her letters to the Captains, but I knew she did not listen to me." He paused. "As is her entitlement. She is after all…my commander…." Dragan gestured that they sit down in the chairs before his desk. Preferring to stand, but not seeing an alternative, Rael reluctantly sat down next to Tabett. Shaef and Ralis sat further along. "I was under the impression that her visions were nothing more than dreams, delusions. I told her not to speak her mind yet. But Zelda was never one to listen to the advice of others." He frowned, and looked at them each in turn again. "Unfortunately for all of us, she was correct in her visions. Had I been more open minded, perhaps Hylia's armies would have been sent to the coast as a precautionary measure. Although I do find peace in the fact that as yet no place of true importance has come under siege." Rael's fists tightened, and he saw Tabett shift uncomfortably as well.

"Now," he said, looking back at his parchment and continuing to write, before looking up again and speaking again, "we shall be able to send troops to the South with knowledge of what we face. We shall drive the Kairin back from our shores, and bring order back to the borderlands." He fixed his eyes on the Sergeant, and from this point on he did not look at Rael again. "Shaef, you will brief me on the nature of the assault. However, I have no need for these peasants. Leave us." He commanded, and Rael could not wait to be clear of the room.

"No." Said Ralis strongly. Rael, halfway to his feet, looked across at Ralis in shock and horror.

General Dragan merely inclined his head slightly to the side, and looked at Ralis blankly. "No?"

Ralis swallowed, but stood up resolutely. "I have something to show you."

"To show me?" Said Dragan, hardly interested at all with this 'peasant'.

Ralis reached underneath his cloak, and fiddled with his belt ring. "I think you will find this to be of interest." Slowly, he drew up the long black scabbard, with its golden and black hilt exposed.

Rael's eyes widened in disbelief. What was even more of a surprise was the expression of bewilderment and profound amazement that spread across Dragan's face. "By the gods…" he said quietly, taking the sword from Ralis' open hands. With lightning speed, he unsheathed the brilliant silver blade, and held it before his eyes, turning it, and examining it at all angles. He looked up at Ralis, and almost shouted, "Where under the sun-?" Then dropped nearly to a whisper. "Oh light, surely…this cannot be. Not now. Not you….You? You? No… no, this cannot be."

Rael, Tabett, and Shaef were wide-eyed and open mouthed at this furious exchange. Clearly, Ralis had not expected such a reaction either. How had this sword caused such a stir? "You!" he said, pointing an accusatory finger at Ralis. "All of you Taraners!" he declared. "You shall go before her now!" It was the deepest and darkest command Rael had ever heard, and he knew he had to obey at all costs. "Barson!" He yelled, and a tall handsome soldier who had been on guard outside entered the room.

"Yes m'Lord?"

"Take these three men before the Queen. This instant!" Rael gasped, and terror spread across his brother's face.

"Yes m'Lord. At once."

Dragan scribbled a note, sealed it with hot wax, and handed it to the soldier as he made his way across the room to the door. His face was red, all composure lost. "I am going to…" he said half-heartedly, "I am going to consult the Marshal…Tell her majesty I will be along shortly."

"Yes, m'Lord," intoned the soldier once again.

"Ralis!" Snapped Rael, as soon as Dragan was out of earshot, "What have you done?"

"I don't…I don't know…" He picked up the sword, only to have it snatched from his hands by 'Barson'. He did not protest, and fell in line as the soldier led them away back along the corridors of the fortress.

"The Queen? What is going on?"

"I wish I knew…" said Ralis softly. "I wish I knew."


	10. Chapter 9 Queen Zelda

Chapter Nine  
Queen Zelda

"Rael!" Hissed Daran as they walked quickly through the outer courts of the fortress, back out in the blazing heat of the day, "What did you say in there? Where are we going?" The soldier named Barson led Ralis, Mara, Tabett, Elane, Daran and himself quickly through the grounds. The back gateway led sharply out to a path that circled towards the main gate of the palace.

"Ralis showed that sword of his to the General," said Rael angrily, eyes fixed on his brother's back, "and then Dragan went mad. I don't know why. He ordered that we be taken to the Queen."

"The Queen!" Daran exclaimed fearfully, "Why under the light?"

Rael shook his head as though to say 'I don't know'. The shining white palace drew closer before them. The high, grand, shining white walls reflected the brilliant sunlight, and the many towers and spires glittered pearl and silver in the light. A moat of crystal clear water ringed the palace, bordered by beautifully kept gardens and flowery glades. Banners of every colour and hue hung from the walls, and as many flags flew atop the towers; sigils and emblems of lords and ladies and cities from across Hyrule. Atop the highest tower, high above the main great gateway, the banner of the Royal Family blazed majestically in the bright sun, greatest of all; the red eagle bearing three golden triangles above its outstretched wings.

The jewel of Hylia, crown of Hyrule, centrepiece of the entire kingdom; his legs became like jelly beneath him. Barson led the six of them up the snaking path to the great gates, over the drawbridge, and under the archway into the ancient home of the rulers of the kingdom. Barson stopped briefly to show a letter to the gate guards, and then led them quickly through a grand hallway. "Rael, I have a bad feeling about all of this," said Daran, trembling even more than himself.

"Just stay calm," said Rael, putting a reassuring grip on his friend's shoulder.

The palace was filled with more soldiers than Rael had ever seen in one place. There had to be more lining these walls and corridors than the entire home guard of Taran Kaey. How much protection did one person require? Colonnades of marble and pearl supported the high overarching ceiling, and the walls were draped with all the same banners as could be seen outside. There were many doors leading away to different parts of the palace, staircases, corridors¸ but none seemed quite so important as where they were now headed. At the far end of the hall, where the marble floor gave way to great stone steps so shiny that they could be glass, a great door stood closed atop a high raised platform.

Barson stopped again and conversed with a guard at the door. He nodded quickly, and then led on away from the door, up the ascending steps onto the upper level of the castle. Shortly, they were once again before a grand looking door, if not quite so much a centrepiece. Barson knocked on the door, loudly, and slowly it was opened from within. He led them through.

This room was quite easily the most richly decorated room Rael had ever had the honour of being inside. The soldiers that stood proudly at attention within were dressed in armour that shone gold. Plumes of red and purple decorated their long ornamental helmets. The walls and ceiling were worked with gold and intricate silver. The tall windows that overlooked the room from the far end were bordered with ivory and emeralds. A multitude of banners of red, green, gold and blue hung on the walls, suspended by ropes that appeared to be made of spun gold.

Shallow stone steps inclined up to a raised dais, where rested a desk of the finest redwood, inlaid with ivory. A high backed chair of gold with red velvet cushioning, sat behind the desk.

Barson led the six of them through the room, which appeared to be something reminiscent of an on office rather than a throne room – which Rael presumed was the room behind the huge doors lower in the palace – and kneeled just before the steps. In imitation, the six Taraners kneeled also. One knee to the ground, right fist on the stone floor, and heads bowed deeply.

Rael kept his head up slightly, watching the silent figure at the far side of the room. A tall, slender figure stood by the high windows, gazing down upon Hylia. A white robe hung from her shoulders, fastened by a gold and lace strapping. Hair of spun gold hung purposefully behind her, gathered at the top from a jade and silver hair fastening. Rael could hear the faint soft sound of music, and after some time of kneeling there in silence he realised it was coming from the lady. A faint whisper of a song left her lips, as she looked out through the windows. "…shadow of night shall take us soon…softly creeping as dusk's fair blade…dark by sun and light by moon…dawn's lost embrace to the ancient shade…" there was sadness in her voice, and it stirred sadness in Rael's own heart. "… shall burn across our sacred land…and war shall rage in heavens halls…" she sighed, and he song was almost inaudible now, "…mountain, forest, sea, and sand…where shall we be when twilight falls…" She turned to face them, her pale blue eyes set in her pale beautiful face like sapphires in frost, "Where shall we be when twilight falls?"

"Your majesty," spoke Barson into the floor, "the Lord Dragan has commanded that these six Taraners be brought before you. His reason was nothing but this blade." He kept his head bowed, but held the black scabbard in outstretched arms, the hilt caught the sunlight and shone like gold.

Rael knelt, but did not put his head right down. But watched as the beautiful lady walked slowly across the hall, to look closely at the sword Barson held. "Twilight falls so soon?" She said, more to herself than anyone else, "it is as I foresaw then." A faint sigh left her lips, then she nodded slowly and said, "Thank you Barson, you may leave."

"As you wish, your majesty."

The Queen held the sword in her hands loosely, and slowly turned away, putting her back to them again. She went to stand by the window for a few moments. There was a strange air in the room, as though they seven were the only ones present. The ten or so armed soldiers lining the walls seemed to be statues, not even there.

The Queen turned, fixing each of them in turn with that cool serene gaze. Rael knew for a fact that she was fifty years of age, or near enough that mark, but looking at her he barely perceived that as possible. In truth, her face seemed almost ageless, as though time held no effect upon her. Her cheeks and brow were smooth, her chin was of pointed and smooth, her lips were narrow but red and full, and her eyes were blue and serene. She stood tall and slim. And though Rael felt frightened that he should not have impure thoughts about his queen, her saw her figure was perfect to every curve.

"Rise," she said simply, and they were compelled to obey, "stand tall." Her cool tone and graceful presence was even more authoritative and commanding than General Dragan's had been. Rael had known to obey Dragan because of fear of the consequence; but when the Queen spoke, he knew he would do whatever he possibly could to obey her, because he wanted to please. That was true power of presence he decided. Or maybe it was the difference between female and male authority. He could not decide, having met few women with power before, and no woman with even a hundredth of the power that the Queen commanded. No woman with even a hundredth of her beauty either…surely she could not be fifty. She looked thirty and not a day older.

"Which of you," she said, unsheathing the long silver blade and holding it up to the sunlight, "brought this blade into the city?" Her gaze fell upon Rael and he felt himself quiver, her icy cool eyes appeared to be reading his every thought. Then she moved on, observing Daran, and then Elane.

For a moment there was silence, then almost at a hoarse whisper Ralis spoke, "Your Majesty," she turned to face him, her hair of spun gold shifting slowly on her shoulders as she moved, "It was I…"

The Queen walked across the room to Ralis, and pulling up his chin with her palm, looked at his face from all angles, before stepping back and examining his body. "You are tall of body, and strong of arm. Handsome enough to be the one, but… You are nothing like the father." She turned her back on him, walked back up the shallow steps, and looked out of the window again, considering. "However, that which is spoken in prophecy does not require the sword to re-enter the city in the hands of the one, as I had anticipated. The fall of twilight will bring many changes that cannot be predicted or foreseen. I should have been more careful in my assumptions."

Rael had no idea what she as talking about, and judging by the look on his brother's face, neither did he. But there was an unusual look in Ralis' eyes, as though a slight shade of regret, intricate and untraceable.

The Queen looked at the sword curiously, running a finger along its flat edge. In a quick and sudden motion, in a whirlwind of white and purple robes and swirling golden hair, the Queen had spun across the room with the sword, and thrust out her arms, holding the razor edge steadily beneath Ralis' chin. One hand on the hilt, and one hand still on the top of the blade, she looked over Ralis once again. "Where did you get this!" she demanded, with fiery fury in her previously calm features, "where is he?"

Ralis looked ready to collapse, but somehow kept his legs straight enough to support his body. His voice quivered as she pressed the sword closer, "I got it…through the southern shipping routes…I…I'm a shipping merchant…"

"Liar!" She shouted, eyes widening in anger. A violent wind rushed through the windows, blowing her silk robes all around her, and spreading her hair out like a demonic figure. All the hanging banners clapped furiously against the walls as the wind rushed through. Books fell from shelves, the fine velvet carpets blew raggedly across the room and were pinned to the far wall. Rael felt so icy cold, as the gale blew all his clothing around.

A second later, and everything was still again, and though the effects of the wind were clear on the room, and the shivering Taraners, the Queen looked very much as she had done moments before. Calm, relaxed and beautiful as the morning star. "Please…" said Ralis, "I speak the truth…"

"You lie poorly, Taraner. What is your name?"

"Ralis…your majesty. Ralis al'Resh…"

The Queen's eyes narrowed, looking over him curiously. "That name…no…no something is not right, here." She stood tall again, peering over the Taraners with an air of confusion. "Brash never said that he…" She picked up the scabbard from her desk and sheathed the sword within it quickly.

"I would not lie…my Queen…"

The Queen shot him a look of pure contempt and disgust, "You will speak the truth eventually, Ralis al'Resh. I promise you." Ralis' fearful dark eyes were shallow with terror, and they flickered between the Queen and the blade laying on the table.

She smoothed down the long billowing sleeves of her gown and brushed back her hair with her hands.. At some angles, or from the way she held herself, there were signs of her real age. A slightly bent step perhaps, or a slower pace sometimes. But nothing to truly suggest it, and the speed with which she had moved, holding that sword… "A formal introduction is needed, I believe. I am Queen Zelda Nohansen Hyrule, Queen of Hylia, and Queen of all Hyrule from the southern sea to the northern waste, from the western desert to the far eastern provinces beyond the mountains." She had a motherly smile on her face, and nodded to each of them in turn, asking their names.

"Tabett al'Tabar, your majesty," said Tabett bowing low.

"Elane el'Elaina, your majesty," said Elane, dropping into a curtsy as best she could.

"Mara el'Sara ta'Ralis, your Majesty." The Queen stopped, looking between her and Ralis, then smiled and moved onto the golden haired boy stood beside her.

"Daran al'Larban, your majesty," said Daran, imitating Tabett's bow.

And finally, "Rael al'Resh, your majesty." Rael bowed deeply, and as he came back up he met the Queen's cold gaze.

She inclined her head slightly, eye darting between the two brothers momentarily, and then musing to herself, "Another son of 'Resh'." She took a few steps back and leaned up against her desk casually, folding her arms in front of her. "Tell me more of your father, young Rael. I presume that you are brothers yes, and not of two different men of the same name?" Rael shook his head, " No? Good. I thought not, though… you two look most dissimilar. Of the same mother, are you?" Rael nodded slowly, "Yes of course, of course. You appear different, but you do both have a certain…air about you. It reminds me of…" she paused, and then smiled again. "Never mind. Tell me then, who was your father's father? Your grandfather, I mean."

Rael was confused as to why he was now under the question and not Ralis, but he answered, "His name was Shael."

"And his father? Your great grandfather?"

"My greatfather," said Rael, doing his best to recall, "was called Shaedal."

"And your great great grandfather?" She said, still cool and calm as ever.

Rael looked at her blankly, and shook his head, "I do not know, your majesty."

"Dalis, your majesty." said Ralis, helpfully. He shrank back when Queen Zelda turned to face him. "With your permission, my Queen, I apologise for my intrusion. I was named for Dalis, you see. Or, for part of his name at least. Ael is the traditional name in our family. Alis is older, and less common." The Queen nodded slowly, as though she already knew what she was being told.

The other four in the room looked relieved that they were not being interrogated, but nervous in case the Queen suddenly turned her attention on them. "Ralis and Rael ael'Resh al'Shael al'Shaedal al'Dalis." The two young men nodded, and the Queen smiled approvingly. "You are of a strong house, with names like that. Yes, very strong indeed." More brightly now, but more focussed, she asked, "What did your father do for his work?"

Rael felt uncomfortable that she said 'did' rather than 'does', but did not dare speak out. "He was a carpenter, your majesty," replied Ralis, now more confident.

"Was he ever a soldier?" She said, speaking the words that had become very familiar to Rael these last few days.

"Yes, your majesty," said Ralis, "that is what we understand to be true."

The Queen nodded, sighed, and looked at the sword again. She shook her head slowly, and brushing back her golden hair again, stood up and made her way across the room. "Ralis, I will not force the truth from you. I think it would be best if you came to me of your own accord. Only then can I be sure of a fully truthful account of how you acquired that blade."

Ralis looked ready to collapse again, "Begging your pardon, majesty. Why is the blade so important?"

The Queen smiled sweetly, with a look of poison in her eyes, "It is a good twenty years at least since I last saw this sword. It is… it is everything. Its presence is supposed to signal the coming of the War of Twilight, and the great war of our time. But it has done that anyway now, despite the absence of the one who is supposed to wield it."

"Who is that?" said Ralis, without a 'your majesty', seeming to lose all sense of place.

The Queen looked ready to answer, but then chose to hold her tongue. "It doesn't matter," she said, picking up the blade and fastening it to a loop on her belt, "I'm sure he will make his presence known soon enough." She stood up tall and spoke over their heads to one of the soldiers on guard, "Sergeant Tren, will you see that these good people are given suitable accommodation. See to it that they receive the best rooms we have available." She smiled warmly, "They are my guests of honour."

"Yes, your majesty," said the nearest guard, turning to face her at attention, "as you wish, your majesty."

Zelda went on almost to herself, nearly at a whisper. "Marshal al'Arantos will be as keen to see this blade also. I shall have him look into this for me. My own gifts of intuition have become blurred of late, and though I understand why, it does not make it any easier to accept. Al'Arantos will understand this better, I hope…" She took one last look at Ralis, "When you are ready to tell me the truth, Master Ralis, I will hear from you."

She walked across the room towards the windows, and ran her hand along the far left wall. There was a small click, and then she pulled a small segment of the stone wall back gently like a door; a secret passageway, Rael decided. She disappeared through it, and the door slid shut behind her.

"With me!" Said Sergeant Tren loudly, "the Queen wants you as her personal guests, so you will have the very best free quarters in the palace. Please, follow me." There was no point in protesting, so they all filed out after him, back into the cool of the corridors. There was plenty for them to talk about now, if ever they got a chance to sit and relax.


	11. Chapter 10 Decisions

Chapter Ten  
Decisions

Rael slumped back on the large four-poster bed, next to Elane. He lay back stretched on his back, hands over his face in an expression of exhaustion. Sitting up, she gave him a quick smile, and he nodded back wearily. Ralis sat perched on a piece of furniture, a chest of draws; Daran was sitting on the floor, cross-legged; Mara was sitting on the bed on Elane's other side, leaning up against a bedpost. Tabett entered into the room last, and hovered inside the doorway.

"So," said Ralis, folding his arms and scanning the room, "what becomes of us now?"

There was no response from the group, they al just watched him with curious and slightly fearful eyes. Tabett drew a long breath and eventually asked him what was on all of their minds, "Ralis, where is that sword from?"

Ralis scowled, and dropped his feet to the floor. Standing up tall, above all of them he grunted irritably, and nearly shouted, "You believe _her_ over me? What does she know?" He pointed a finger towards the wall, in the rough direction of the Queen's study on the other side of the palace.

"Ralis, I-" He shot his wife a cold look as she tried to reply, and his furious eyes instantly silenced her.

"I need to be alone," he said flatly, "I need time to think."

"Ralis," tried Mara again.

"I will be back soon, my dear," he muttered, and he stormed away through the door, Tabett hopped aside quickly.

Mara sniffed, and shook her head angrily, "That man!" she growled, and picked up after him.

The four remaining Taraners sat quietly for a minute, each hoping that someone else would break the awkward silence. Eventually, Tabett gave a nearly unnoticeable nod to Elane, and they silently slipped away together.

"He is hiding something, isn't he, Rael?" Said Daran at length, standing up and walking across the room to gaze out of one of the tall narrow windows. His bedroom, like all of the rooms they had been provided with, was highly furnished and incredibly grand. Though it was small as palace rooms went, it was easily the largest bedroom Rael had been in before. The walls were made the smooth pale grey slate-like stone as the entire palace, with three tall windows in one wall that looked out over the western hills and forests. A tall oak cupboard and matching set of draws were set back against the wall by the door. The grand four-poster bed took central place in the room, made of mahogany and inlaid with ivory and gold leaf, with green patterned sheets, and a mattress comfier than he had ever believed possible.

"Undoubtedly. Ralis has been lying about the sword for days, and the Queen is no fool, she saw straight through him."

"Is she really fifty?" Said Daran, rounding on the spot, and hopping up onto the window ledge to sit down. A look of disbelief on his face.

"So I hear, yeah." Said Rael, nodding and grinning, "But what a body, though!"

"You're telling me," said Daran, "Burn me, if she's like this at fifty, I wish I had seen her at twenty years."

Rael whistled, "I'd give everything I own to see that…"

"Rael, all you own are the clothes on your back," said Daran, mocking him.

"Well," replied Rael coolly, lying back on the bed, "If a twenty year old Zelda demanded my clothes from me, I wouldn't be complaining…"

Daran laughed, and slapped his knee, "Light, no. By the gods…" he looked at the open door and frowned, "I think we best shut that, wouldn't want any stray officers to hear us talking like this."

Rael nodded and stood up quickly, hurrying across to the door and pushing it to until it clicked shut. He sat back down on the bed, and looked up again when Daran continued speaking.

"Speaking of which, Rael. What happened with you and Vic's sister back at the ranch? You disappeared with her, and didn't come back until morning."

Rael shook his head dismissively, "That Daran," he said, "is between me, her, and the stars." He cocked his head at Daran and took on an accusing tone of his own. "Anyway, what happened with you and Malera?"

"Was that her name?" he said laughing, "No I know her name, I know. Well," he said leaning forward, and fixing Rael with such a boyish look it was as though they were home again, "we retired as well, eventually. To the stable." He laughed as he said, "And, we were not alone. Malane came as well."

"Malane!" said Rael, recalling the face of the girl who had tried to tempt him herself before Viccia had 'rescued' him.

"Yes, the three of us had quite a night… But, like you, I don't think I will be saying any more about that. That's between me, them, and the hay."

Rael shook his head and laughed, Daran would never change.

"So, anyway," said Rael, swinging his legs over the bed to face Daran directly, "on a slightly more serious level, what do you think Ralis is hiding from us about that sword?"

"Rael," said Daran bluntly, "I couldn't care less if I tried. If your brother wants to get himself a place in the gallows, he is going the right way about it. He'll confess eventually, and then we will see the sense of it all. But until then, I think we should just make the best of a bad situation, and enjoy the luxury that her majesty has so unwittingly provided."

"Daran, the other day when we first arrived in Hylia, Sergeant Shaef said something about my father."

"He did?"

"Yes," said Rael, "he said Resh al'Shael was once the General of Hylia, before General Dragan."

Daran shook his head, "Is that what you thought you heard? I knew something had bothered you."

"I know I heard it! He said my father's name!" said Rael heatedly. He had relived the moment over and over in his mind, and was certain about what had been said now.

"Rael," said Daran, a little frustrated at his friend's apparent poor memory, "he said the previous general was called Brash al'Aals. You just misheard him is all. It's a similar name. It was probably just the heat playing you."

"Well I decided that too, but then the Queen said something else just now. When she was talking to Ralis about the sword and talking about our father, with way too much interest, she said something to herself like 'Brash never said that he…'. I know that means something."

"You can't know that…"

"Oh, come off it Daran! Something very, very unnatural is going on here. Just piece it all together! People have said they recognise my father's name, Zelda took too much interest in me and my family than is necessary, I know I heard Shaef say Resh even if everyone else heard Brash… and the sword as well, Zelda going on about the one who is supposed to wield it…"

Daran sighed, "What are you thinking, Daran?"

"I don't know what to think! It's all too much!" He was shouting at his best friend, but he did not care, and he knew it. "All these people talking about Da for unexplained reasons, while he could still be out there on the run or fighting bloody Kairin savages!"

Daran did not reply.

"You think he's dead don't you?"

Daran's eyes widened in bloodlust rage "I don't care Rael! I just don't care!" he shouted, jumping off the ledge and spreading his arms wide. "My Ma is dead Rael! She's dead, the light burn you! Don't you understand?" Rael looked back at his friend, suddenly nervous and frightened, and overwhelmingly guilty. "Dead!" he screamed, tightening his fists. "Perhaps your Da has a chance because he's some Hylian General or something, but my Ma's… corpse! is lying in an ashen ruin by the sea!" Tears streamed from his face, as he shouted. "I don't care about Ralis and his sword, I don't care about you and your father issues, I just want my Ma back!"

Rael quivered, gripping the sheets tightly. "I-"

"Rael," said Daran at a hoarse whisper, his face red and blank, "you have Ralis, and maybe your father still, the light willing…but I have no-one…" He trembled, and collapsed to the floor, in a heap, "no-one…"

Startled, Rael hurried to Daran's side, kneeling down and propping his friend's shoulders up, looking into his hollow eyes. "Daran…" he said, tears in his own eyes now, his voice shaking, "I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…" He wrapped his arms around him tightly, and resting his chin on his friend's shoulder. Daran returned the strong embrace. "I'm here for you," he whispered, gripping his friend's back tightly through his shirt. "you'll never have no-one. I'm here for you." Daran's hands clenched tighter on his on back. "I'm here for you."

……

Late that night, a storm raged above Hylia. Dark clouds were thick in the skies, thunder rocked from the bleakness, and lightning crackled down to the earth. Heavy rain shook the windowpanes, pelting them heavily with sleet and water. In his bed Rael tossed and turned, deeply asleep but very restless.

His saw flashing images in his sleep, of places he had been and people he had met. Fleeting pictures of his friends, his family, his loved ones. A dark nightmare warped his mind, and even as he tried to escape it, he felt chains constricting him from his arms, hands and neck. Shadowy voices whispered into his ears, ghostly and hollow and cold; one higher and shriller than all others though, and simultaneously deep and bold. "Rael…Rael…"

Rael crouched down low, hands over his head. He was inside a pit of flame and sulphur. Overhead he could see the sun burning like black fire and the moon blazing with gold flames, licking the sky. "Get away from me!" he screamed into the bleakness above.

"You cannot escape me forever ra'Ael…" the same voice cackled, with laughter like thunder, "I shall burn the world again, and you will shatter it once more…"

"No! Get away from me!" A spectre moved between the flames, lashing out dark whips towards his naked flesh. He screamed in pain, and the shadow laughed in pure delightful hatred. "No! Away!" Rael yelled in pain, trying to see through bloody tears in his eyes. Despite the fire, he shivered as in the bitterest frost of winter.

"Soon ra'Ael, soon! I will have you once again! You will kneel before me, Light Born!"

"No!" he screamed, and a blazing heat ripped through him, like forge fire scourging through his veins.

"The day of reckoning will come once again," he mocked, "and I shall be free of your dreams. And then you shall see me with your waking eyes!"

"No!" he cried.

"With your waking eyes!"

"Aaaarghh!" Real screamed out loudly into the cold empty bedchamber. He bolted upright in his bed, choking with his throat dry from screaming. Cold sweat dripped down his face and neck.

"Rael!" exclaimed Ralis, materialising in the doorway and hurrying to his bedside, looking down with concern. "We heard you shouting… are you all right?" He eased his brother back down onto the bed slowly.

"Ralis?" sputtered Rael, remembering where he was, "oh Ralis, thank the light you're here. There was fire and darkness and pain and a horrible voice and I-"

"Rael you're rambling, calm down." Ralis put a hand to his forehead, and frowned, "you aren't feverish, but…"

Rael leaped upright at his brother and seized a hold on his bedclothes, "There's someone after me! Someone wants to hurt me!"

His brother took hold of his wrists firmly, and gently prised him away, "Easy, Rael. You're all right now, it was just a bad dream." He whispered quietly, "relax. I'll get you some water."

"I have to hide," Rael said softly, "he's coming, Ralis! He's coming!"

Ralis looked sympathetic, and nodded slowly, Rael knew he was humouring him when he said "who?"

"The man made of fire! He comes with the Kairin, I know!"

Ralis eyed him curiously for a moment, looking slightly uncertain as though Rael was going mad, but then he just shook his head and smiled, "Hush, Rael. You'll feel better in the morning. It's just, the heat and this storm." He sighed, "I hope Mara hasn't woken up, but I guess I better leave her to sleep. So do you want to just sit and talk for a bit?"

Rael curled up in his blankets, "I'll just go to sleep I think. Thanks for coming to check on me though."

His brother patted him on the shoulder; "I'll just get you that water then." Ralis' footsteps echoed away down the corridor, and soon he could no long hear him.

Rael shivered underneath his blanket, and tossed from side to side trying to get comfortable again. Every time he closed his eyes though, he could hear that maniacal laughing, and the image of the flames had burned itself into his mind. So he lay wide-eyed, trying to think of other things, but nothing could shake away his fears. That was no ordinary dream; such a terrible nightmare could have been summoned from his own subconscious. It felt real so too, even now he thought he could feel scorch lines along his back where he had been licked by the blazing heat.

After a few minutes, Ralis returned and left a glass of water on his side table, but Rael did not stir in his bed. He was already drifting away again, into calmer dreams of green fields and fragrant grass in the evening mist. He lay amidst the tall reeds by the water's edge in Greater Hyrule's vast plains. Though he thought nothing of it, overhead shone a bright gold sun, and a silvering moon. On the edge of his mind, almost not there, there was a ghostly shimmering figure in the sky, clothed in brilliant white, pale like the moon and shining brighter than sun, faceless with hair as white as wool. The figure held his arms outstretched strenuously between the sun and the moon, as though trying to keep them apart.

Rael sighed and even within his dream drifted into another sleep. There was still some peace to be found here.

……

Rael awoke to the sound of much commotion in the palace. It did not take him long to discover, from looking out of his chamber window across the palace and fortress grounds, that the army was preparing to move. Bright sunlight spilled out over the vast open space of the Higher Circle, and the wide paved areas around the fortress. Assembled there were a multitude of horses, and Hylian knights in silver armour. Rael rubbed his eyes, and squinted to see more clearly down below, but there was no mistaking. A large amount of troops were preparing to ride out of the city.

Before he was even half aware of what he was doing, Rael was halfway through the palace corridors, his jacket still hanging from only one arm, running at high speed down the large stone steps. If they were going South, and he strongly presumed they were, then he had to go with them. He had to find his Da, and this was his only chance to safely return home.

He should have felt very out of place - running out of the palace gates and down to the fortress, dressed in just his breeches, a dirty white shirt and a thin jacket, amidst all the soldiers in shining silver plate mail - but he did not.

He stopped short when he saw Tabett, Daran and Elane sitting to one side looking miserable. They were on a low bench by the fortress wall, shaking their heads and not saying anything. "What's going on?" said Rael, approaching.

"The Colonel said we can't go back to the south with the soldiers," muttered Daran, "I'm not sure that I'd have wanted to, but its not nice knowing we can't."

"Apparently the queen has put a formal restraint on us," said Elane, winding a curl of hair around a finger, "she has ordered that we be kept here in Hylia."

Rael nodded, and looked towards the assembly of soldiers. There were a lot, and they were all mounting horses, and beginning to process down into the main city, along the mile long road to the Great Gates. "I'm not bothered," said Tabett, slouching forwards and resting his head in his hands, "last thing in the world I would want to be doing is going back to the South. I know you want to find your father Rael, but you wouldn't find him by ending up near battles."

"What are they soldiers doing?" Rael asked, trying to change the subject.

"One thousand horseback," said Daran, "to ride to Baradale. If the town isn't already under siege, they will be joining the march to the south, to drive the Kairin back to the ocean."

Rael sat down on the end of the bench beside Daran, and was about to open his mouth to speak when Mara came hurrying long the paving stones towards them. She looked very flustered and bothered, and a storm was in her eyes, "That man!" she muttered angrily, as she approached them. When she came to a stop near them, she whispered something to herself about 'irresponsible, insensitive' and then composed herself. She smoothed down the sleeves of her grey riding dress, and combed back her dark hair with her palms. "Have you seen Ralis?" she demanded of the four of them, "that fool man has disappeared again!"

Rael shook his head and tried to smile at Mara, but it was difficult with her in such a state, "I haven't seen him since last night, but he can't have gone away from the castle."

Mara sniffed loudly, and paced back and forth in front of the bench, taking short quick steps with her arms tightly folded. "When I find him, I'm going to-"

They never found out what she was going to do though, because she was gone again as quickly as she had come, storming away with her head in the air.

They sat quietly for a while, because nobody had anything to say and watching the Hylian soldiers assembling brought a sense of hushed awe upon them. There was an awkwardness now between Daran and Rael, though neither of them wanted to talk about it. Rael contemplated telling the others about his dream, but didn't want a similar reaction to Ralis' from them. Most likely they would just say it was a bad dream because of the pressure he was under; despite the fact that he could still feel scorch marks on his back.

At length, when many of the soldiers had moved away down into the city to begin their grouping on the plains before the great walls, Tabett said, "Shaef's been promoted."

This turned heads, and Tabett continued, "_Lieutenant_ Shaef has command of a hundred men in that cavalry force. I saw him before, when I first came down here."

"That's only a step down from Captain," said Daran quietly.

"Indeed," said Tabett, knowledgably, "He impressed General Dragan tremendously as I understand it. Point is though, now that he has more influence, he said he had put in a good word for us with Colonel Ingril, who runs the Military Academy at the fortress. If we want, we can sign up."

"To the army?" exclaimed Rael, "surely you can't be serious."

"I am," said Tabett, "and I for one intend to join."

"You do?" said Elane, shocked.

"I may as well do, as well," said Daran.

"What?" exclaimed Rael again, "there's a war starting! If you join the army, you could end up being killed…"

"War's going to find us anyway," said Tabett, sighing, "we may as well learn how to defend ourselves with swords. Besides, so long as the queen's order stands, we can't be sent out of the city anyway."

"I doubt you'll have much trouble convincing Ralis," Rael muttered, realising they probably did have the right idea, "but if you two are going to sign up, I may as well as well…" He rubbed his face with his hands, and rocked his head back against the hard stone wall. Looking upwards at the walls that scaled at least ten stories, with its spiked towers and thin windows, he couldn't help but feel so small.


	12. Chapter 11 Basic Training

Chapter Eleven  
Basic Training

As the sun rose on another blissfully beautiful morning in Hylia, Rael found himself crossing the courts of stone past the fortress to the complex of buildings beyond it. Many of the buildings beyond the fortress were barracks for soldiers, and students. The barracks were long rectangular shaped buildings of grey stone with sloped red slate roofs. Beyond the barracks was a larger building, the academy centre, and in the large open space before it was the main training area. The ground was hard-packed dirt, about a hundred yards across each way, ringed by paving stones and tall colonnades that supported an encircling row of buildings.

The grounds were empty, and Rael felt quite self-conscious walking there all alone. His thin jacket did little against the bitter morning chill either, and he hugged himself tightly to keep warm. He was not even sure why he had decided to come down here, considering his stubbornness to even hold a sword, let alone fight. He kicked at the dirt under his feet and looked around at the training court, considering the choice he was making. There was nothing for it really; he had nothing else to do in Hylia after all, and like Tabett said it would be useful to know how to defend himself if the war caught up with them. And, he reminded himself, how else would he take revenge upon the Kairin for destroying his home?

"Hey!" called a voice from the side of the court, "you all right, there?"

Rael inclined his head in the direction of the voice, and found that it had come from the side of the court, where a man was sitting bent over a sharpening wheel with his sword. Rael began walking in his direction, brushing back his messy hair hastily, "I came to sign up here, from Lieutenant Shaef's recommendation…" The young man, who was clearly a soldier, by the metal plates on his legs and the chain mail lying on the floor beside him, looked at him sceptically. He had short dark hair, and stubble that suggested days without shaving. Small eyes observed him from a narrow face, with a twitch of a smile that could have meant almost anything. The soldier eyed Rael up and down curiously, taking in everything from his scruffy boots to his unkempt dark red hair. "My name is Rael," he went on, coming close to the soldier, and stopping about three feet short, "can you help me out? I don't know what to do and I-"

"Joal," said the young soldier, interrupting confidently, "a pleasure, Rael." He sat down on his stool, and swivelled around, opening a short crate behind him. After a moment he spun back around and tossed something large straight towards Rael. With his fastest reaction, Rael grabbed the heavy object out of the air and brought it down to his side. It was a large steel sword, very rusty looking and dirty.

"What is-"

"Swing it," said Joal, commandingly.

"Why-"

"Just do it."

Rael sighed and tried to raise it up to chest height. Straining, he brought it across his body, and almost dropped it as it came swooping down to his other side. "Now, what-"

"Here, take this instead," interrupted Joal once again, throwing him another sword from the chest. It sailed towards him blade first, and Rael snatched it from the air in his left hand as. This sword was more slender and far lighter. In a reflex that came from seemingly nowhere, he spun it behind his back and brought it back over the top of his head, holding it level with his chest.

Joal shook his head in slight bewilderment, but shrugged his shoulders, and went back to sharpening his own sword. Rael stepped forward, lowing the sword to his side, "Why have you given me-"

"That was quite an impressive catch, you should-"

"Stop interrupting-"

"-see what else you can do."

"Stop interrupting me!"

Joal frowned, but nodded, "I apologise; I regret I am not renowned for having good manners. You appeared to be a competent swordsman, evidently I may be right."

"Right about what?" said Rael, glancing around, in the hope that someone would come and alleviate him of this situation soon.

"I'm sure the sergeant will be going through the basic forms for you new lads, but perhaps you won't need that training." He frowned, "There is something unusual about you."

Rael shook his head, "You're talking nonsense. I have to sign up somewhere don't I? Where should I be going?"

"Never mind that. Just call it a soldiers intuition, Rael, give that sword a proper swing."

Rael grunted angrily, dropped the sword on the ground and began walking away. The light steel rattled on the cobble stone momentarily and fell silent. For a moment, Joal let him walk away, but then caught his attention again. "You're one of the Taraners, aren't you?"

Rael ignored him, and kept on walking towards the main building at the far end of the court. "So what if I am?" Echoed his reply around the walls of the court.

"You're the al'Brash kid, aren't you?"

Rael stopped dead. Brash…that was the name of the last general of Hylia. When Shaef had said that name the other day he had heard the name Resh instead, his father's name. Then the Queen said something about a Brash as well, when they were talking about his father.

Rael spun on his heel and fixed Joal with a firm, cool stare. "My father is named Resh, not Brash."

"I had to check." He paused, "then perhaps it is one of the others…"

Joal sighed, and continued sharpening his sword, "Do you know generals take on new names when they ascend to power? Oh yes, its all to do with status. Take our good general now, you didn't really think his birth name was Dragan did you? What sort of parent would name their child that?"

"What's your point?"

Joal shrugged, taking up a cloth and beginning to polish his breastplate. "Do you really want to know what the rumours are?"

"Tell me." Rael replied, flatly.

"All right…well… About twenty years ago, there was a general here called Brash al'Aals. An assumed name of course. But, the great General Brash al'Aals left Hylia. Brash was a master swordsman they say. He was one of the best bladesmen in the world, bettered only by Marshal Ivarl al'Arantos himself."

"So?" said Rael, his heart beating heavily.

"They said he left Hylia because he had a son, and he wanted a clean start with his life. He was young for a general, in his position only for his blade skill. He had other dreams to fulfil. Raising his son properly was one of those aspirations."

"But you couldn't be suggesting-"

"The Queen has taken extra special interest in you Taraners. In particular, the younger four of you, as I hear. Although your brother has her attention too…"

"So what?"

"There is something special about you all. Or just one of you. Or maybe several of you. It's hard to say for sure."

"She has taken interest in Ralis." Said Rael, leaning up against a column.

"So you admit there is something unusual about you six, then?" asked Joal.

"Well, yes, but-" Rael tried, but was cut off.

"The rumour is that one of you six," continued Joal, "well one of you three younger boys, is the child of Brash al'Aals."

"That's ridiculous," said Rael, very dismissively.

A bell rang through the training court, deep and sonorous. All around, people were making their way out of buildings into the court. Some dressed in armour, some in leather, or woollens.

"Now, it cannot be you of course." Said Joal. Rael felt relief fill him. "Because you are the younger of two sons. And your older brother Ralis is too old to be the son of Brash. But the other two…"

"Daran and Tabett?"

"…are of the right age, and are each an only child."

Rael stared disbelievingly, "How does this information get around?"

Joal shrugged, "Rumours."

You are telling me that Daran or Tabett is the son of General Brash al'Aals?"

"Maybe." Joal stood up and began fastening his armour straps tightly. "Looks like you better go and get signed up, the morning instruction is about to begin."

"But-"

"Go on, lad. Best not to be late, now."

Rael remained there in silence as Joal walked away. Surely none of that could be true. It was just too much to be true. Daran or Tabett, the son of a general? It just could not be true…It just couldn't…

……

Eventually, Rael managed to find the place for signing to the academy. After a very hurried scribing of information by an incredibly irritable clerk, he found himself ushered out into the training court once again.

The sun was higher in the sky now, casting its bright rays upon the stark greys and browns of the court. Away up the hill, the Palace caught the sun's light like a majestic land-born coral, its many banners flying high on silver flagpoles. Down here in the military centre of the city, it was far less grand.

Indeed there was a strange feeling of ineptness in him, now. He was relieved that he was apparently not related to this General Brash fellow, but the thought that Daran or Tabett could be made him feel somehow less important. He was being so foolish, he decided, he could barely believe his own thoughts.

"At attention!" shouter Sergeant Jaker loudly, and Rael snapped his left leg to his right leg with a clap echoed by two hundred other pairs of legs. Before he had time to think, he had found himself in the morning drill with all the other students in the school. He was on the back row of a ten by twenty grid square. To his right, Daran stood calmly at attention, and Tabett equally so beyond him. Once again, Rael wondered how he had ever got himself into this position.

The last half hour had been spent running circuits around the outside of the court, completing sets of body-ups and knee-raises, and marching in stance. Already feeling exhausted, Rael came to the realisation that they had only just begun for the day.

When swords were passed out to the newer recruits – made of wood – Rael was slightly more relieved; working forms with a sword would be lighter work than all that hard exercise. To loud commands from Sergeant Jaker, he moved with the others in ordered movements and patterns of sword.


	13. Chapter 12 A Natural Sword

Chapter Twelve  
A Natural Sword

Rael surveyed the palace's servants dining hall curiously. His wonder was of how it was possible for so much food to be amassed under one roof, and prepared so well. The servants catered to themselves very well apparently, and the Queen provided well for her own. The room was dominated by four tables that ran the length of the hall, with benches drawn up along the side. Servants in the livery were hastily feeding themselves with an assortment of basic yet delicious food. Fresh bread and butter, salted pork, apples and pears, cheese… and good ale to wash it down. If this was the servants' food, he could hardly dare to dream what Queen Zelda herself dined upon.

Mara and Elane were sitting together at the far end of the hall. They were separate from the maids and the attendants, and the palace guards, who were segregated into groups themselves at each of the tables. With Tabett and Daran in his wake, he made his way along the narrow gap between bench and wall to the rear of the wide room. Elane looked up and smiled as best she could given the state of her companion; but Mara's face was riddled with worry.

Tabett stepped over the bench to take his place next to Elane, whilst Rael and Daran seated themselves opposite. Daran made no effort to hide his hunger, and was already piling his plate with food from the trays in the centre of the room. Rael's stomach commanded him to do likewise, but his heart told him to put his desire to eat aside and comfort Mara.

"Is he still not…" Rael began, not wanting to say it out loud, as though he could prevent it from being true.

Mara sighed a sigh that said she had been crying. She shook her head weakly, then smoothed back her long dark hair and wiped tears from her eyes, "He's still not come back."

Ralis had not shown himself since evening two days ago. Rael's last memory of his brother was a hazy one of him leaning over him in the dark, after he had woken from a nightmare. For now, he could do nothing but nod slowly.

"He's gone away with the soldiers, to the South, I just know it…" a twitch of fury echoed in her words, "He kept muttering to himself about 'proving himself to the old man' and 'showing what being a son really meant'. He's gone to find your Da."

Rael nodded again, he had suspected it himself but had not wanted to suggest it before her, "Then he'll be back when the soldiers return, else they'll send him home as soon as someone recognises he is out of place. Don't-"

"-You mean if he doesn't get himself killed…" her tone suggested that she did not believe it would happen, but did not discount it as a possibility.

Rael was caught between his own fear for his brother and his need to remain strong for Mara. He was her only family here now. Uncertainly, he reached out his right hand and gently took hold of hers, "I'm here if you need to talk about anything."

She nodded, and smiled a little, "Thanks Rael, but I think I'll be alright. I'm just a bit shaken is all. Oh, you're so sweet though." She patted the back of his hand with her other, and they broke apart. Rael couldn't help but feel a little spoken down upon, but let it go.

"By the gods, Daran!" came a sudden exclamation from Tabett, who dropped his mug of ale – which was only stopped from spilling by Elane's fast reaction – and gawked at Daran wide eyed, "Look at your hair!"

Three more sets of eyes shifted to observe Daran, who looked very much taken back. Tabett was right to be surprised though; where Daran's long yellow hair had once had pale tips, there were now long strands of white mixed in with the dirty gold. They were thin and at irregular intervals, but were definitely cause for attention – if perhaps not on the level Tabett had applied.

Daran pulled some strands around from the back of his head and eyed them as best he could at the angle. But he merely smiled and continued chewing on his pork, "All this sun, eh? Better watch out Tab, you'll be next."

Tabett eyed the long waves that fell down across his eyes, as if dreading the thought that he could lose his perfect silky black hair. "I hope not…"

Tabett looked about to say something else, but was interrupted by the arrival of two fully armed soldiers. They walked purposefully towards the five of them, and settled their eyes on Rael. They seemed bored and frustrated, in a miserable attempt to appear at alert, "Rael al'Resh of Taran Kaey?" Asked the nearer of the two, gruffly.

Rael nodded, his stomach sinking; he had had quite enough of soldiers for one day already.

"Sergeant Jaker requests that you report to the Training Academy immediately," the guard twitched, irritably.

Rael shook his head, "I've just got back from there. I'm eating." The other guard grunted, and walked around the end of the table, coming up at his side. Rael had no time to react before a gauntleted arm hoisted him up from the bench, and propped him back on his feet. "Get off me!" Rael said. Across the hall, many startled faces were now watching the scene.

"You forget your place, peasant! When your superior summons you, you do as you are told!" spat the first soldier, "Do you think _I_ don't have better things to be doing with _my_ time then rounding up common scum? Come on Urd, if he's not coming willingly you'll have to drag him."

"All right!" Said Rael, shaking the guard loose, "I was just eating is all, but I'll come." He straightened his shirt and tried to avoid the gazes of a hundred palace workers at their tables, "Bloody soldiers," he muttered as an afterthought.

Wondering what he could possibly be needed for, he le the soldiers escort him out of the hall.

……

"Sergeant, here is the boy as you requested," said the guard named Urd, nudging Rael forwards towards the wide oak desk, behind which sat Sergeant Jaker. The middle-aged man looked up from his papers momentarily, and nodded at the two guards, "Thank you. Dismissed." Two pairs of feet shuffled back across the room, followed by the quick opening and closing of the door.

Sergeant Jaker's office was a small room inside the academy centre, furnished simply by a low oak desk and ladder-backed chair, some additional seats shoved aside at the wall. In addition there was a shelf bearing dusty bottles of liquor and another adorned with several heavy leather-bound books. Behind the sergeant, a banner hung down vertically, suspended from a thin golden rod. Rael recognised it as the same flag he had seen atop the city gates, alongside the Queen's banner, at the entrance to the city; a sword pointed the ground, with two great wings either side it, shimmering with green, red and blue light.

Sergeant Jaker - a man in his late forties, with a hard jaw and crooked nose and wings of white in his chestnut hair - continued to shuffle papers about on his desk until eventually they were arranged into a neat pile in front of him. It was only after this that he looked up at Rael and acknowledged his presence. After a moment's pause to look the youth up and down, he grinned and simply said, "Excellent," and standing up, "please come with me."

Stood up, Jaker revealed he was wearing light armour, the sort one might wear for training in. A thin chest piece, and metal shin plates. He pulled on a pair of gauntlets as he passed by the desk towards the door.

With no choice but to do as he was told, Rael followed as Jaker led him out of his office, along the narrow corridors of the building, and out to the familiar sight of the training ground. "Rael, isn't it?" said Jaker, when the reached the edge of the paved area, stopping short of the dirt-ground court.

"I am Rael al'Resh," said Rael stubbornly, "of Taran Kaey."

"Indeed," said Jaker, "forgive me, you must think me terribly rude dragging you out like this, you must have been eating?"

Rael was unsure how to respond, so he merely shrugged and said, "It doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter, _sir!_" barked Jaker suddenly, "You are a student of Hylia Academy! When I summon you, you will come instantly! Do you understand?"

Rael nearly jumped out of his skin, and grimaced as flecks of spit covered his face, "Yes sir!" He tried to stand up straight, but he legs were jelly.

"I am your commanding officer! When I say frog, you jump! Do you understand?"

"Yes Sergeant Jaker, sir!" Rael replied, standing as tall as he could, with his arms flat against his side. He awaited Jaker's next shout, but it did not come.

It took a second for Rael to realise that the sergeant was grinning at him, when Rael realised, the older man started chuckling to himself, "new students, you're all the same. Timid as a blind kitten. At ease lad, I was just having some fun with you." Jaker paced away, and Rael watched his back with keen anger. He felt hot spots in his cheek, he had been played like a fool.

"What do you want with me?" he said, wiping spit from his face.

Jaker spun around, eyes wide with anger again, "You will address me as, sir!" This man was insane! Rael snapped back to attention. Jaker started laughing again, on the edge of hysteria. "You new boys…"

Rael shook his head angrily, "Sir, why do you need me?"

"Frog!" yelled Jaker, so loudly that Rael jumped without actually meaning to, nearly tripping back onto the paving stones. "Excellent, excellent. So shall we begin then?"

Without waiting for a response, he ambled over to a storage crate by the wall. He withdrew a steel long-sword and a leather chest piece. He inspected them carefully, and then hurled the blade towards Rael without warning. Snapping his body to one side, to one side, Rael's left arm whipped forward to grab the sword by the hilt, spinning it back around to a basic form stance. "Joal was right, that is very impressive."

In a moment, Rael understood. That private called Joal had reported Rael's unusual ability to the sergeant, and now he was being investigated. By the gods, he could be doing better things than this right now. "What is it that you require of me, sergeant?" he asked as politely as possible.

"I'll be blunt," said Jaker, "I have reason to believe that you have a special gift, Rael. Not so much because of the report I received from Joal, but more because of the rumours that are flitting about the city about you Taraners."

"Sir, those rumours are about Daran and Tabett."

Jaker nodded, idly checking the straps and buckles on the leather body guard, "That is because most of the people in this city are ignorant fools." He tossed the body armour to Rael, and unsheathed his own long-sword from it's silver-inlaid scabbard, "Truth be told, I would go so far to say that aside from myself, Marshal Ivarl al'Arantos and Queen Zelda herself, this town possesses about as much sense of logic as could fill a single wine goblet."

Rael had just finished loosely attaching the chest piece, and looked up, shocked. He was stunned that a lowly sergeant could speak so of his high superiors, but said nothing. "Then what are you- Oh, Light!" Rael arced his word up to meet Jaker's own silver blade as the sergeant lunged at him, covering yards of distance in a matter of moments. Jaker twisted his arms around to strike across his chest, and Rael inverted his blade with a simple twist of his left wrist to block the attack.

As Rael stepped back defensively, Jaker grinned and made a forward jab. Rael shrugged of the blow easily, and quickly repelled the repeated four strikes at both of his sides, but a fast fifth knocked his sword from his grasp. "Very good, Rael. My, my, that was very impressive."

"What is wrong with you!" Rael shouted, losing all sense of place in his anger.

"Ease, Rael. I have not harmed you." Jaker picked up Rael's sword from the ground and tossed it to him lightly.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Rael, shrugging off a teasing strike.

"I'm testing to see if you have the gift, like Joal suggested."

Rael was getting tired of riddles, and he was so hungry…"What's 'the gift?'"

Jaker tossed his head slightly from side to side, as though shaking lose memories in his mind, "It's a trait passed through families, usually from father to son. It is the natural born ability to wield a sword, without any training; to fight like a master bladesman from youth. People with this ability are called 'Natural Sword's." He spun his blade between his fingers idly, "It used to be possessed by many Hylians, but sadly it has culled itself almost into extinction."

"And you think I have the ability?"

"Well…" Jaker leaped off his feet into the air, and brought his sword over his head in a long arc. With a second to react, Rael smashed the sergeant's sword aside with his own, and as Jaker crashed into him, he pulled his body back, taking up a basic stance. Jaker took a moment to compose himself, then threw himself into a frenzy of strikes, and made no point of avoiding Rael's neck and head. But to his amazement, as much as Rael's he could not land a single blow.

Moving in graceful strokes, and swift arcs made with minimal movement of his arm, Rael deflected the sergeant's every attack with expert precision. As the onslaught continued, he started frustrated, and coming off the defensive lunged back at Jaker. With a smooth horizontal swipe he downed the sergeant's guard, and exposed his chest for a second. With a strong kick, he knocked the sergeant off his feet to the floor with a thud. He looked down at him scornfully for a moment, then gave the sergeant his hand.

Sergeant Jaker stood up, chuckling to himself, "Very good, very good…have you really had no prior sword instruction, Rael?"

Rael shook his head and said "No," quietly. He was secretly proud of how he had jut performed, but tried to remain looking as modest as possible.

Jaker sheathed his sword, and motioned for Rael to discard his sword and leather training vest also. "Walk with me." Jaker turned and began making his way around the edge of the court, along the colonnade that ran one of its lengths. Rael sighed and caught up, falling in step.

"I'm sure you must have been asked this question a lot by now, Rael," said Jaker, sighing, "who is your father? Resh, you said his name was. If you have the gift of the Natural Sword, it has almost certainly come from him. Rarely does it jump a generation."

"My father, Resh al'Shael, is a carpenter. Nothing more." Rael wanted to be blunt with this discussion, he was tired of having it amount to nothing.

"Is your older brother a good sword too?" he asked, offhand.

Rael nodded, "Ralis is an excellent swordsman, from what I have learned these last new days.

"It surely runs in families." He laughed, "I wish I was so lucky. My father was a thief, you know. 'Jak o' the Shadows', he was called. Some say he was a noble thief, but not me. To me, he was just Da Jak, my mother's greatest fear and torment. Anyone who breaks the law and goes about stealing like some bloody gerudo, is not even a man by my account…"

You have no doubt heard the rumours about your friends, Tabett and Daran. I must apologise for that, it has been a deliberate deception from high up, for your own protection. How high, I cannot know, maybe even from the Queen…or higher. For your own protection."

"But-"

"It is you who has the gift, not them."

"Well, so you say, but-"

"Ralis seems too old to be the first son of Brash al'Aals, but perhaps there is another deception working from above that I cannot see. No matter. As far as I see it, your father Resh al'Shael is really Brash al'Aals, former General of the Hylian army. I see no reason to doubt that anymore. Everything fits…"

Rael looked the sergeant dead in the eye, and for the first time he realised he was actually taller than the man, "I don't care. It doesn't matter who he is. When he comes here, and I know he will, everything will be resolved. Even if he is some old general, so what? It doesn't change anything. It is of no consequence."

They had reached the end of the court, and now were making their way up the hill to the fortress. The gravel path crunched underfoot. The sun blazed down upon his neck, and he longed to reach a place of shade again soon. Up ahead, something caught his eye.

"Sergeant, sir, what is that tower?" He pointed up the hill to the tall tower that stood offset between the palace and the fortress. It was more than that, he realised. It was built directly between them, and the body of the fortress reached out to meet it, and the body of the palace also. He knew he had walked under those wide arches, but he had never noticed that tower before. It was ridiculous he knew. It was freestanding apart from the narrow corridors above the arches that led to the adjoining buildings, and was easily taller than both the fortress and the highest spire of the palace.

"My word, you can see the tower already?" said Jaker, surprised, "I am impressed."

"What?" asked Rael, rather clumsily.

"That is the tower of Marshal Ivarl al'Arantos. It is his centre of operations." Jaker scratched his head, "However… it is interesting that you have seen it already. The tower is under a spell, you see. Queen Zelda herself put a complex magical bind upon it, and maintains it. What? You didn't know she has magic abilities? Oh yes, very much so. Sheikah trained, no less. Anyway…whosoever looks upon the tower, will find that their eyes simply slide off it. They will be drawn to something else instantly, and not even register it in their mind."

Rael nodded, barely understanding how that was even possible.

"Of course, after many, many years here, people finally notice it. I remember I had been a palace guard for seven years before I finally realised it was there, and I had been living in Hylia for twenty years before that. It is amusing when a senior officer suddenly sees it one day for the first time. We all have such a laugh, you wouldn't believe…"

They drew nearer, and Rael scanned the masonry. It was a mix of the pale grey palace stone and the dark fortress rock, topped with a roof that gleamed gold and silver, with a great golden spire above it. There were few windows, and they were high up in places of vantage over the surrounding city.

"You cannot be told it is there either. We gave up long ago trying to convince people that there is a building there, when they clearly cannot see it. You are taken as mentally ill now if you start preaching about an invisible tower, so we few that have seen it keep the knowledge to ourselves. Though, once you see it for the first time, you will always be able to see it. I suppose the first sightings are at moments when the magic wanes for a moment."

Rael realised he really hadn't seen the great tower until just now, and cursed his eyes for being so foolish. He wondered idly if any of the others has sighted it. "Are you being serious, sir?"

Jaker nodded, "You have my word. I advise you don't mention it to anyone though, or they will think you unwell."

"So… what's the spell for anyway? Who is this Marshal fellow?"

"Who can say why the Queen does anything? She is very mysterious is Lady Zelda, the gods bless her soul; gifted with apparent perpetual youth and incomparable beauty. The Marshal, well, would it help if I described that he is General Dragan's superior?"

"A higher commander?"

"The highest. He is the Marshal of Hyrule. The highest military figure in the entire Kingdom. The generals of every race from Goron to Zora are supposed to obey his commands. He was appointed many years ago during the Reformation, following Zelda's rise to power. Along with your father Brash al'Aals of course, who assumed the role of General at the time…"

"Please don't say that." Pressed Rael.

"As you wish. You know, some say that General Dragan is merely Marshal Ivarl's puppet… and I happen to believe it too. The Marshal never shows his face, and consults only with generals and colonels, and the Queen. That man is shrouded in darkness and shadow. A bleak riddle wrapped in an accursed secret. Some say even Queen Zelda bends knee to him. Now, I don't know about that, but…" Rael could see Jaker literally shiver, "there is something dark and sinister about him, to be sure."

Looking up at the tower, which now loomed above him, with its sheer walls and sharp edges, Rael felt a chill run through his spine. The tower itself seemed to emit feelings of coldness and terror. They passed under the grand archway, and he was glad to be moving away again. "Best not tell anyone what I've said, lad. You wouldn't want to be called for inspiring treason or anything like that…"

"Of course…"

"Well, I will see you tomorrow at the academy."

"Yes," said Rael, eyeing the tower again, "thank you for informing me about…you know."

"Of course." The sergeant turned his back on him, and began to walk away, but then spun on his heel and barked, "Frog!" so loudly that once again Rael jumped back so fast he was worried that he had left his skin behind. Grinning, Jaker walked away, leaving Rael to go his own way. Perhaps he could still get some dinner in the palace.


	14. Chapter 13 Broken Legacy

Chapter Thirteen  
Broken Legacy

Three long weeks came and went in Hylia, as the wheel of seasons slowly turned towards autumn. The blistering heat of summer began to fade to cooler skies, with more frequent slashes of pale grey cloud across the sunny sky. Rael's days flitted themselves away like the falling leaves, day by day the same routine; training with the sword at the academy, relaxing in the palace gardens with his four companions, and by night sleeping in the excellent accommodation that the Queen was still providing for them.

Ten days after the party of a thousand soldiers set out to aid the South, a messenger had returned bearing a report of military progress. The information was highly secret, but after a time rumours slipped out. A far larger Kairin army than they had first believed had arrived upon the southern coast, from over the sea. Fifteen thousand strong at least, and some rumours claimed as many as twenty or twenty-five thousand.

This report was poison to Rael's mind. He had tried to estimate how many Hylian soldiers were already stationed in the south. Perhaps five thousand at Baradale? And as many each again Andred and Pergondale, the two nearest cities. Roughly sixteen thousand Hylian soldiers then, spread unevenly across the South.

Daily reports came after that - at delays of two or three days since the events happened - with news that the Kairin were regrouping, that the Hylian soldiers were consolidating as best they could to defend Baradale, which was evidently being targeted. Ralis was still out there, and no word of him had come back. And in all these weeks, his father had still not arrived in Hylia. He feared how long it would be before all three of them were at last re-united.

Now, he once again found himself before a plain wooden door in the upper levels of the palace. He had awoken in his bed this morning to find a folded letter on his side-table, bearing the Queen's seal. The letter summoned him to her office for mid-day sharp, and had done his best to arrive here dead on time. Apparently Zelda had not informed her guards that he would be coming though, for they were suspicious of his arrival, even upon producing the letter. As though he would try to see the Queen without a summons! He may be a 'simple Taraner' but at least he wasn't mad.

He had done his best not to think about what she wanted him for, but thoughts of Sergeant Jaker's words about his father had put all sorts of ideas in his mind these last few weeks. He resolved not to make any assumptions though; like Jaker himself had said, 'who can know why the Queen does anything?' The door opened sharply, and an attendant in red and silver livery ushered him inside.

The Queen's Study looked much the same as it did last time. The walls and arching ceiling inlaid with silver and gold, the windows were rimmed with patterns of ivory and sparkling emeralds, and banners of cities and regions hung from every section of wall not bearing a book case. Soldiers in shining gold armour with purple plumes stood at attention, spears in hand.

Queen Zelda sat behind her desk, flicking through papers and not even so much as glancing at him as he entered. She was wearing a flowing deep blue gown with a low neckline, embroided with thread-of-silver, and her golden hair was gathered atop her head by a hairclip bearing a single blue gemstone. It was unsettling to see her beautiful face so worked with tiredness and worry; she looked like she had not slept in days.

"Your majesty, Rael al'Resh of Taran Kaey," said the servant, as he led Rael up the shallow steps to her desk, "He has come bearing this letter. Though it bears your seal I-"

"That will be all, Winnil," she said casually, not yet looking up. Methodically, she inked a quill and signed a piece of parchment, and melted some red wax onto it, stamping it quickly with a wooden block, "Take this to Colonel Lerune, he will be expecting it." She handed the now scrolled paper to the servant.

"Yes, your majesty." Winnil bowed his way back down the steps, and only turned his back on the Queen when he had taken ten full steps.

Rael noted the sword on the desk, resting with the blade in two small holding blocks. It was Ralis' sword; the thin silver blade with black and gold hilt. Its black scabbard was not there, but he presumed it was somewhere safe. Captivated, he raised a hand to touch it, but Zelda's voice cut him short. "Do not touch it, young Rael. It is warded against thieves and those who might use it against me. If you value your life, I advise you leave it be."

I turned my head to look at her, slowly, meeting her steady gaze with reverence. Her clear blue eyes cut me open like daggers. "Your majesty, forgive me."

"Shall we do away with the formality for a time, Rael? Believe me, being called 'majesty' every waking second does become rather tiresome."

Rael nodded, heart pounding, "Yes, your majesty."

She raised an eyebrow, "call me Zelda."

Rael nodded, but still not daring to say her name to her face.

"You wanted to see me about something?"

The Queen's eyes widened ever so slightly, and he realised that he had spoken to bluntly. Light, he thought, but it was difficult speaking to her properly. "Yes," she said, "I would like to know where your brother is."

"Oh," said Rael, nerves subsiding slightly, "well, I apologise but I cannot say for sure where Ralis has gone to. I last saw him a few weeks ago. He disappeared the morning after you talked to us."

"I thought as much," she replied, "gone away with the soldiers to the South, has he?"

Rael nodded, "Most likely."

Zelda started shuffling through some papers on her desk, speaking off hand to Rael, as though discussing the weather. "But leaving no word of his departure with his brother, or his wife… and it amazes me that he would be able to masquerade as a soldier." Zelda finished that last sentence quietly.

"He is surprisingly capable," Rael said, partially proudly, but partially with regret, "he gets what he wants, usually."

Zelda nodded, "I noticed that about him. Being in my presence threw his confidence off though, and I presume that doesn't happen to him often."

"Never at all, your Majesty."

"Then he has had his mind shaken, somewhat." She sighed, scratched a few more lines across some parchment with her quill, and then gazed at the sword. "Can you be sure that he has gone away with the soldiers?"

Rael shrugged ever so slightly, and replied, "Almost certainly, your majesty."

Zelda nodded and smiled, "Thank you, Rael. That is all."

"Whatever a simple man can do, my Queen." Rael was about to start walking away, but decided to be bold and ask her about the questions that bothered him and needed answers. "If I may, your majesty, may I ask what is important about Ralis and this sword?"

This made Zelda pause, and her eyes flickered on him for a second, before taking a deep breath and replying, speaking in her cool serene tone, "This sword's presence in Hylia is a sign that the Age of Twilight is falling upon Hyrule. It is a minor part of a larger prophecy. This prophecy is not connected to Ralis though, not past being the one who brought the sword here."

"You are keen to find him, though?"

"I want to ask him questions, concerning how he came by the sword." She ran a finger along the silver edge, tracing the ancient runes with a pale slender finger, "I had rather hoped he would come to me willingly, but he has run away… maybe to avoid me. I cannot say for sure. There are many factors and forces at work."

Rael found himself drumming his fingers on the edge of the desk, and stopped himself when he noticed. "Your majesty, if I may be so bold, who did you believe would bring this sword to Hylia?"

Rael suspected she would react a little more that she did, but Zelda merely nodded and glanced over his head at the lines of soldiers by the wall. Then, she made a quick swish of her wrist across the table, and made a circular motion between the two of them. What Rael could only describe as a bubble engulfed them, the air seemed to grow thicker around his ears as though filled with water. It was an unusual feeling. He knew she had cast some sort of magic. "Now we are safe from prying ears."

"What was-"

"What I am about to tell you is secret, Rael. But I trust you, and I sense that you are somehow tied to the events that must follow. Just as I sense Ralis is, and also… Well, just you and Ralis we shall say. You must keep this a secret."

"I swear on my life, my Queen," said Rael, with full sincerity.

Zelda nodded, as though judging how much he actually valued his life. She must have decided he did value it well, for she continued. "A little short of twenty years ago," she said, her voice hollow and resonating inside this bubble of magic, "I gave birth to a baby boy." She eyed the sword again, cautiously, and took a deep breath. Clearly she was struggling to tell this story. "He was my joy, my light, my entire world. But I… Rael, you must understand my life has never been easy.

"Many envy the power and wealth of the Royal Family, but I would gladly be anyone else in the world." She ran her fingers through her hair, curling a tip between her thumb and first finger, "I am one of a few people who have been born into this world with cursed lives. Some would call my life blessed, sacred, but to actually live it is another thing entirely."

"I do not understand, my Queen," Rael let himself slowly fall into a seat beside the desk. He knew he was speaking with the Queen of Hyrule, but somehow he felt at ease with her now.

Zelda smiled, "I do not expect you to understand, do not worry. All you need know is that some people are born with destiny. Well, forgive me, every man and woman has a destiny, but some beings are born with souls touched directly by the gods. Some of us more strongly that others, and this shapes his or her destiny on a level that they can barely comprehend. The stronger a person's bind to the gods is, the more the world will bend itself around that person. Some call it having divine blood…" she laughed, "but I do not see anything divine about it, unfortunately."

"Do you mean the sort of people that legends speak of?"

Zelda smiled, "Yes, that is what I mean. It is their bind to the gods that enables them to do great deeds, be they for good or for evil, and they burn themselves into history like a candle to parchment. Some even burn history out and re-write it. Such is their power. People like Ganondorf Dragmire who burned himself right out of history; people like my childhood attendant Impa who's lives are nothing more than vessels for a higher purpose; people like Link the Hero of Time, who gave their lives to fighting the Dark."

As Zelda spoke those names, the walls of her study seemed to echo with unspoken power and greatness. It chilled Rael.

"And then there is me," she mused, "so wrapped up in divine weavings that not even death will give me escape. Queen of Hyrule, Sage of Time, Guardian of the Seals… can you imagine bearing that responsibility? I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders, Rael. And I can share my pain with no-one."

"I never knew how… hard your life is." Rael was captivated by Zelda's words, memorized.

"Then there was the prophecy… about my son."

"What happened to him?"

"I cannot tell you what the prophecy said, but I will tell you this much. For the sake of the entire world I had to give him up. If he grew up at his mother's side, he would never achieve his destiny. My son was born with such a bind to the gods that made my significance petty and small. A soul of almost pure light, and I could feel it; but at the same time, of pure darkness, and unspeakable treachery. His blood was like the Rivers of the Heavens themselves, where water is like molten fire.

"The prophecy declared that my son would shatter the entire world. My son! That he would fail to bring salvation, and break the entire world for his loss. Unmake all creation… I could barely believe it, but I knew I had to do what was right for the world, not just my child and myself. In a desperate attempt to save him from his terrible destiny I was told that I must send him away from me, to get him out of my influence, for it was all I could do to save the world from the darkness that would come when twilight fell. I would not have my precious child destroy the world… and I knew very well that certain prophecies were to be trusted at all costs.

"So I sent him away, to the South. I left him in the care of a young married couple, who despite their longing, had not been able to have a child."

She looked at Rael long, she was aching inside he knew. Those usually cool eyes held tears, and he could have sworn from that expression that she was longing that he was her son, a simple solution to a complex loss. "…The sword?"

"I gave the sword to the couple, to give to my son when he was ready to accept his destiny and return to me. I knew he would have to come back eventually, because the prophecy also dictates that he must fight to save the world from the Dark. Perhaps sending him away from me was foolish, but what's done is done. He was supposed to come back, bearing the sword. You see this inscription?" she traced the runes again, 'Blessed is the Halisarin Blade Master, Prince of Hyrule'."

Rael nodded slowly, but something did not make sense to him. If Ralis brought the sword back to Hylia, perhaps Ralis… No, Resh was Ralis' father, and Yvene his mother. By the gods he was their son. But he found himself asking anyway, "How do you know Ralis is not your son?"

"He is too old. You remember my confusion upon seeing him with that sword, the day you were first introduced to me? I knew something was not right. If my son were ready to accept his destiny, then I would have felt it. This weapon is enchanted. It is nothing more than a simple sword I had made, but… I weaved magic into its forging. It is a bind between my and my one true heir.

"That is how I know Ralis stole that sword. Young Rael, you must help me find my son. But… I believe I have already found him…"

Her cool gaze settled with finality upon him, and for a moment his heart stopped. He tried to speak, but choked, "Y- Maj- I-" Surely she could not mean him! By the light that was impossible!

"I told you of the divine blood bind, with reason. I told you how some people are born with cursed lives, higher destinies. Well, I can sense it in people too… It is a gift. Or maybe just another curse, I do not know…"

"But- I-"

"That afternoon when we first met, I could feel such a tremendous energy surging through this very room. There was a conflict raging in here that none of us could see… But it was there… A silent war between the Light and the Dark. A presence that was of such power… Ralis and his stolen sword became the least of my troubles."

"But-"

"Your friend, the one called Daran."

"I- Daran?" not himself, Daran! "Daran? What are you saying? No, my Queen forgive me, but-"

"You doubt my judgement?"

"Well, no but I- yes! I know Daran's mother she-"

"-Adopted him."

"No! My Queen, forgive me but Daran cannot be a prince. Nor can Ralis, or myself, or Tabett for that matter!"

"You forget your place, young one, take a seat." I had stood up and slammed my fists down on her desk. She had been sitting so still and calm that I not even realised my own actions.

"I am sorry."

"Finding out what has happened with Ralis and this sword is my only chance of finding out what has transpired beyond my sight. I am not used to not knowing things." She laughed faintly, "Here I am getting worked up over such small matters, whilst my kingdom rests upon the edge of a knife. I am such a light-blinded fool. Civil war, invasion, the gathering darkness."

For a time they just sat in silence, the only movement coming from the banners stirring gently in the breeze. At length Zelda sighed, and began singing to herself quietly. He recognised the tune, but could not make out the words. He just managed to catch a few words at the end of the song, "…where shall we be when Twilight falls…"


	15. Chapter 14 Ralis Returns

Chapter Fourteen  
Ralis Returns

It was late afternoon, seven days after Rael's meeting with the Queen, when the shouts first echoed around the outer court of the fortress grounds, and the bells began to ring from the wall towers. "Make way in the city!" rang the cries of watchmen, "Our brothers have returned!"

This diverted all attention at the academy away from Sergeant Jaker, as the lines of one on one duels came to a standstill, and heads turned to peer up the hill to see if they could see anything coming over the opposite rise. "Do any of you maggots think the watchmen have something more important than me to say?" Every body jumped to attention, as Jaker stalked along the rows striking some of the students – older than twenty years of age! – with a hard cane. By the gods, at least he wasn't using his sword. "Get back to work, or I'll have you out here all night!"

Grudgingly, Rael squared up to Joal once more, and brought his wooden sword up to stance. Joal was holding a wooden sword in each hand, and still he had no edge over Rael. Jaker had insisted that Rael be pushed, but Joal had so far not been able to much as strike him. This Natural Sword ability was frightening Rael, how was he so able with the blade?

"Make way for Captain Destan!" shouted the echoing calls of the gate guard atop the hill. Alert General Dragan!"

"Captain Destan?" said Rael to Joal, "Is that what I just heard? Destan has arrived in Hylia?"

"Aye," said Joal, "now come on, I'm going to land a blow on you if it takes me until winter.

Rael lowered his sword, and peered up past the academy buildings to the fortress. "Captain Destan is governor of Baradale, or as good as, I've met him before. Baradale must have fallen…"

"To the Kairin? No, surely not, he'll just be bringing a victory report to Dragan in person. You know what they are like, no doubt he wants promotion to Colonel here in the city."

"No, I don't think so," Rael dropped his sword in the dusty ground and began to walk away. Only one thought was on his mind now. Ralis. "Tell Jaker my brother has returned if he asks. I'll take my punishment for running willingly, but I have to go now." Rael picked up his heels and began to jog away from the training court. Daran and Tabett gave him a sideways glace as he hurried past them, and made his way up the cobblestone path.

Soon he was running under the archways beneath the Tower of the Marshal and into the wide court between the Fortress and the Palace. The scene that he found made his heart sink deep into his stomach. Truly, it was not a victorious return from the South. Instead, a rolling column of armed men with haggard faces rode up through the gates on horseback, slumped in their saddles, weary and tired.

Many had bandages around arms, or across faces. Scarred, wounded, bleeding… dusty from days in the saddle.

As he stood there, watching the terrible sight of Hylia's army returning, the sky darkened. Thunder clapped in the sky. And then Rael saw him, on a stretcher between two horses, and for a moment he thought his worst fear had been realised. "Ralis!" he ran over and jogged alongside his brother's makeshift stretcher. His brother's eyes were shut, and his skin pale. He wore a rough brown coat and the remnants of a suit of armour. He had been in battle. But his slowly rising and falling chest showed he was still breathing, for which Rael was instantly grateful.

"What happened to him?" Rael demanded to the soldiers who's horses bore the stretcher.

One man looked down at him, and from sorrow in his eyes Rael knew this man had seen terrible horrors. His voice was slow, mournful and distant, "We didn't even know he wasn't a soldier. Kept to himself. He fought with the heart of a fierce warrior…"

"What happened to him!" said Rael again, louder, "Is he going to be all right?"

"We were the spearhead of the assault on Taran Kaey. It was heavily fortified… We took control of the town for a while, before the Kairin regrouped and took it back," he sighed wearily, "In our flight we found him, fallen and un-helmeted, laying on the body of another man."

The words washed over Rael like the rain, "Is he going to live! Burn you!"

The soldier bowed his head, "I do not know…"

Rael stroked his brother's forehead, willing his eyes to open, to hear the sound of his voice. "Ralis, I'm here. Can you hear me Ralis?" He clutched his brother's hand and held it tightly. "Don't leave me alone brother, wake up, please."

Ralis twitched slightly, and with a heavy convulsion of his chest he coughed loudly. "…Rael… my brother… I found him, Rael. I found him… oh, Rael… where are you…"

"Ralis, I'm here! Can you hear me?" Ralis said nothing more, and just lay quietly. "Ralis? Soldier, he needs a doctor!"

"Him and a hundred others…" muttered the soldier grumpily.

"But, he- Well- The Queen wants to talk to him as soon as possible!"

"Aye, the Queen, certainly young master."

"Oh, burn your eyes!" cursed Rael.

……

"Oh my poor sweet Ralis," said Mara, holding her husband's head in her hands and burying her head in his chest, "I love you, Ralis, I love you, oh please wake up! By the gods I love you my most dear and precious Ralis, please open your eyes…"

There was an eerie stillness in the cold bedchamber. Rain patted against the pane, and thunder pealed loudly, echoing through the palace, but within these four walls there was such a sense of chilled quiet. As though Death waited outside the door. Mara kneeled by Ralis' bedside, weeping softly for him. Rael stood across from her, still and hollow. For so long he had wanted his brother to come back, but to return like this… he almost wished he hadn't. Almost.

Eventually, after much effort, Rael had got a priority medical check. He had to hassle Lieutenant Shaef until the man was on the brink of needing medical attention himself, but he gave his attention to him eventually, and had ordered that Ralis be seen to immediately. To his further concern, Ralis had been given a clean bill of health. He was apparently completely healthy, and was merely sleeping. But Rael had never heard of a sleep so deep as this. And he had turned so deathly pale.

Daran stood close by, expressionless and equally pale. Ralis was an old friend of Daran's too and so was deeply concerned, though for Rael and Mara's sake more than anything. The long pale streaks that ran the length of his hair, white mixed in amongst gold, were ever more prominent. It was a month since it first started happening, and now there was a heavy concentration of white. Daran himself had finally admitted there was something strange about it, but did not let himself become to bothered by it.

Rael had not talked to him about what Zelda said. He did not care who she was, Queen or otherwise, she could not possibly be Daran's true mother. It was just too crazy. There was simply no way it could be true. Rael frowned, for every time he denied in his mind he heard an echo in his head 'could it be true'? Burn her but it wasn't true.

Tabett and Elane stood across the room, by the window. True they were concerned for Ralis' well being, but they knew to let his closer friends and family have some space. "He was found like this in Taran Kaey," Rael muttered softly, "he hasn't woken up since."

"What happened, Ralis?" Mara whispered, "Where did everything go so wrong…?" She looked up at Rael, and smiled weakly, "He'll get through this. I think it would be best if we let him rest. Would you mind?"

Rael nodded, taking the hint. He turned to Daran and nodded to Tabett and Elane. They understood. Quietly and swiftly, they left the room, leaving Mara alone with Ralis.

Once outside they remained in silence for a while, for none of them were sure what to say. There was quiet sadness in the eyes of his fiends, but none too afraid that everything would not be all right in the end. The silence was broken by heavy footsteps. At the end of the long corridor a party of soldiers emerged, moving with intent towards them. At their head was Sergeant Vern, a tall man with thick eyebrows and narrow blue eyes, with a moustache and beard that covered a lot of his face. His escort of four soldiers held their spears by their side firmly and they stood sharply at attention when Vern came to a halt in front of Rael.

"Rael al'Resh?" he said, gruffly.

Rael nodded, "Sir."

"You are to come with me, immediately." Rael sighed and nodded. He had had quite enough of being summoned around the palace like a dog, but he had no choice but to oblige. "Hurry lad, this is important."

The Sergeant turned on his heel and swept away with Rael and the soldiers in his wake. Muttering to himself about doing servant's work, Vern made quick pace through the halls of the guest wing of the palace. A few minutes later, they were making their way down the large deep steps down into the grand hall, and into more corridors that tunnelled underneath the steps into the lower depths of the palace. Rael had trod these paths once before, they led out into the gardens at the back of the palace, lower down the hill.

But they did not some out into the gardens, instead they diverted into a very brightly lit corridor with a tall high ceiling and large windows along on wall. There was such a buzz and commotion down there, with all number of soldiers and servants alike crowding around a large door at the far side. What was going on here? So many people, all talking loudly and whispering rumours around about what was going on. "Make way!" shouted Sergeant Vern loudly, and the soldiers began diverting a path through the throng. "Stay with me, master Rael," he said to Rael briskly.

"What is going on? What do you want me for?"

"Still your tongue young one, I am but a _messenger_."

Vern knocked loudly on the door in a specific pattern, and there was a shuffling and unbolting of locks beyond it. The door opened quickly to admit them, and they slipped inside, Vern's guard remaining outside.

He took a moment to compose himself, not at all happy about having been shuffled through that rabble, and straightened his jacket. On this side of the door, Rael found himself looking around at a large square room with very high walls and an arching ceiling. It seemed like some sort of secular chamber. Light shone down from windows high up at the top of the walls, and torches hung on brackets all around, illuminating the faces of many ornately dressed men and women.

Nobles and high ranking soldiers, all gathered together around a table. Some peering down upon what they saw with disgust, others bewilderment, and some stood alone by the wall in shock. "Sergeant Vern…"

"Ah, Rael…" said a familiar voice. Queen Zelda emerged from the gathering, her pale green dress swaying lightly around her as she paced across the room. Rael dropped into a quick bow, sweeping his arm across his body. "Thank you for coming, I hope Vern was not too forceful."

Vern muttered a quick, "Your majesty," and began to leave.

"Not at all, your majesty," Rael said rising, and giving Vern a narrow look as the officer stalked away and took up guard beside the door.

Zelda looked over her shoulder to the gathering of nobles and soldiers. They all seemed to be murmuring in agreement about something, and at the same time disputing something else. What, Rael did not know.

The Queen sighed, and looked at the ground, seemingly at a loss for words. For the first time, Rael realised that he was actually the taller of the two of them, if only slightly; she seemed so stripped of her usual powerful presence now. "What is going on, your majesty?"

"Rael, I… I am happy to hear Ralis has returned safely. Safely enough, at least. I have heard he will recover."

"Don't worry, you'll be able to put him to the question soon enough, your majesty," said Rael, perhaps a little to harshly than was proper. Zelda did not notice.

"It seems I may not need to now, Rael," she said softly, laying a hand on his shoulder. "I regret… I must ask you to come over here and take a look at what I summoned you to see."

Not expecting a response, Zelda guided him across the room to the gathering. His heart thudded in his chest, and he could hear the sound of his own loud breathing. As they approached, the assortment of brightly clad men and women gave way to let them both through. A stone table was the first thing he saw. Then a pair of boots, and then the figure of a man laying upon it. Then a face.

"No…" he whispered, then again louder and louder, "no…no, no, no… No!" He flung himself upon the body and pressed his ear to the man's chest. Nothing. His father's dead white face gazed up at the ceiling, lifeless and cold. "Da! Burn the earth, no! This isn't happening!" He clutched at the dead man's body, "No! Damn it all, no!" He felt Zelda's grip on his shoulder tighten, and he flung her arm away, knocking her to the ground.

Six swords were suddenly at his neck, and screams filled the room. Zelda shouted out to leave him alone, but the guards did not back down.

"Get away from me!" he yelled, smashing the face of a soldier, and seizing his weapon in the blink of an eye, he dropped to ground, and tripped two more soldiers, emerging with his acquired sword to face the remaining three. "You killed him, you all killed him, burn your eyes!"

"Rael, stop this at once!" screamed Zelda.

Everything went still, and then he dropped the weapon, and fell to his knees. Tears welled in his eyes, but he suppressed them as best he could. Turning to face the table again, and laying his hands on his father's head. "Oh, Da… why…?"

He now noticed the gaping sword wound in the chest, where skin had been brutally cut open. Ralis' few words slid into place in his head, 'found him Rael', in Taran Kaey… His father had died on the night of the raid. All these weeks of hoping and praying, and now… "Da…" he sobbed.

"So," said a cool, stern male voice, from across the room, "this is the son of General Brash al'Aals. This Natural Sword that I have heard so much about."

Rael turned his head to look across the room. A tall man stood beside Zelda, who was on her feet again. The man was dressed in Hylian plate mail, decorated like a high officer, but wore a jet black cape about his shoulders with a hood that in this light covered all but his pale cheeks and mouth. He didn't care who he was, but if this talk was going to start again he had to get out of here. "Burn you all! I cannot see this any more!" he yelled, and paced across the room furiously to the door. He ripped it open and was swallowed into the crowd outside.

……

Zelda watched Rael study his father with deep concern. He would find out the truth about his father soon enough, but now was not the time. 'Resh al'Shael' was truly Brash al'Aals, and Rael had just confirmed this by his reaction at seeing the old Hylian General. Now many things made sense to her at last, but so man questions still remained unanswered. She wished she knew more.

"So," said Marshal Ivarl al'Arantos, in his cool, stern tone, "this is the son of General Brash al'Aals. This Natural Sword that I have heard so much about."

Young Rael now stood up and shouted something at her, but she did not hear his words. He stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind himself.

"Yes, Ivarl it seems so," said Zelda meekly, from her place at his side. She had to go and comfort Rael, the boy needed looking after now. By the gods, he had just seen his dead father.

"Brash al'Aals, a master in the art the sword. Now all but gone from this world. Another life lost pitifully." Ivarl turned to look at her, peering out from under his hood with his cold, unforgiving eyes.

"Ivarl, please…"

"That's Marshal Ivarl, to you, _my lady_." Ivarl looked away and gazed at the dead man's body, "You know what this means, don't you?"

"Yes, of course," she replied, trying to regain at least some of her composure, "but it is not time…"

"Of course it isn't time," he snapped, twisting to face her once more, "there is much that must be researched yet, and prepared. I cannot linger here long, so listen well." Zelda nodded, and hoped he didn't noticed the bead of sweat trickling down from her forehead. "First, you know you must talk to Rael _al'Brash_, don't you? Yes, good. And then you must question this Ralis, his… brother."

"Yes, of course Marshal," she replied, and listened as he told her the rest of his plans. How the man expected her to remain mentally stable whilst doing all this she could not imagine, but she knew that she must obey him.

……

"Rael?" came a soft voice from his bedchamber doorway. His head was buried in his sheets, his eyes raw from tears, but he knelt up and looked in Elane's direction. "Oh, Rael are you crying about Ralis?" She moved swiftly over the tiles, her raven black hair swaying gently over her shoulders.

Rael shook his head and, swivelled round to sit down properly on the edge of the four-post bed, and Elane sat beside him. "Its all right to feel like this you know," she said, and sighed, wrapping her arms around him.

"Its not that," he whispered into her hear, returning the embrace. "Ralis found my Da in Taran Kaey. He's, dead.

She gasped, breaking away, "Oh, Rael. Oh light is this why Ralis is in shock or something? Oh, Rael I'm so sorry." She hugged him again.

"Zelda showed me the body," he muttered, as though only half-aware of her presence.

"That's horrible!" she exclaimed, "I'm going to go and set that Queen straight, you know, she's been treating you horribly."

"Oh no, she hasn't its just… Hey, what's that?" he asked, trying to change the subject. His eyes had fallen upon a gold chain around Elane's neck, with something bright hanging from it.

"This?" she asked, taking it in her fingers. It was a bright purple gemstone, ornately carved in an S shape, like a snake, with gleaming emerald eyes. "It belonged to my mother. It's made of amethyst, you know, very valuable. Father said it was an heirloom of her family. I wouldn't know, I never knew her." She settled her eyes on him and took on a motherly tone, "Rael, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes," he said, wearily, "just stay here…please…"

"Alright, if that's what you want," she said softly, stroking his hair.

Darkness was settling outside, twilight lay over the city. Rael sighed deeply, and drifted away into sleep.


	16. Chapter 15 The Heretic

Chapter Fifteen  
The Heretic

"No! Away from me! Burn your eyes!" Great fiery whips lashed out at Rael, and he screamed out again in pain unending. "Why do you torture me so! What do you want?" A spear struck him in the back and he down writing in a river of molten fire. Flames licked upon at the sky all around him, and a moon blazing with white fire burned down upon him.

"You cannot escape me ra'Ael! Give in!" Came that horrible high-pitched voice and its thunderous echo scraped at the inside of my skull. "I will strip you of your flesh, and drink your sour accursed blood!" He cackled. A dark shadowed figured danced between the flames, a dark spectre like a hooded man. "I am coming for you! I am near now! So close! Close, close, close!" Again the mighty tendrils of a hundred whips struck against his body and Rael wished for death.

"Just kill me now! Just stop this pain!"

"I will come for you in the waking world, and then you shall see your folly, Light Born! Twilight is falling, and I shall undo all that you have worked so pitifully to uphold. You'll think you are safe in the realm outside your dreams, but you won't be!"

"No! Get away from me! Somebody save me, please! Ralis, I need you! Daran, please stop this, wake me!" Try as he could, he could not escape from his nightmare. Chains held him tightly in this hellish darkness. "Zelda! Help me! Da, why have you forsaken me to this madness?"

"I am close now, ra'Ael. Now I know which of you fool boys you are!" The spectre laughed manically. "I am coming!"

With a gasp Rael broke free of the darkness. Light burned his eyes, and then slowly image of his bedchamber formed before him. It was morning. Cold sweat dripped off his body cold a in the chilling morning air. He tried to stand up, but found that Elane was lying asleep on top of him. Burn me, he thought, Tabett not hear about this.

Sliding her off him gently, he rose to his feet and crossed the room to the window. It was a crisp dawn; the skies were cloudless and clear over the white walls of the city, and the distant plains were alive in shades of green and earthy gold. Resting his elbows on the sill, he sighed and brushed his hair back with his fingers. He was still in his day clothes, which would save him needing to change clothes. He felt like going for a walk.

"Rael?" came Elane's voice from behind him. He turned to face her, each of them not sure where to look for awkwardness. She had just comforted him, he reminded himself. He had put a block up between himself and the horrific sight he had seen the night before, and he just wanted to forget about everything. "I think it would be best if we weren't to mention this to anyone," she said, standing up and clumsily rearranging the divided skirts of her brown riding dress, "especially Tabett. He would probably understand, but none of us need confusing any more than we already are, right?"

She mirrored his thoughts exactly, "Yes," he muttered, "that's what I thought too."

"Good," she said brightly, "well I'm going to go and get some breakfast. If anyone asks, I stayed with Jensha last night in the city." She exited swiftly, closing the door behind herself softly. Jensha was a young lady that Elane had befriended recently, a maid in the palace who she had met one afternoon when she was alone in the palace. With Tabett, Daran and himself at the academy all the days, and Mara having been moping around grumbling about Ralis' absence, she had really needed some other company.

Rael stretched out his arms and yawned deeply. The burn lines in his back ached as his back muscles contracted, and he grimaced. How was something from his dreams hurting him when he was awake? A quick check in the tall mirror proved no visible marks, no scars from his night of torture, but the pain was there. Muttering to himself about 'this damn city' he swept out of the room and began jogging through the maze of corridors to the stairs.

Soon he found himself slipping out through the gates of the Inner Circle, down into the Market Circle. This was the only part of Hylia to show any real age, compared to the brilliant freshness of the rest of the large city. He didn't much feel like eating, or facing his friends about what he had been shown yesterday afternoon. He needed time to himself, to clear his thoughts, and decide how best to handle his current situation. Best to try and learn what had happened to the army in the south first. All he had gathered so far was that the Kairin had forced Hylian forces into retreating back to the capital. Beyond that, he knew nothing.

The market was busy already, filled with loud merchants calling their wares, peddlers banging loudly upon pots and pans, frustrated men and women alike barking at young children to scram. Almost like the old square in Taran Kaey, he thought.

Stopping for a moment to eye some honey cakes at a table of baked goods, overseen by a plump greying woman, he overheard a particularly unusual calling voice some way over through the square. A loud, scratchy voice that echoed somewhat menacingly. He glanced over his shoulder and saw a large crowd gathered around a man on a podium. There was a buzz of excitement and confusion, and a fearful undertone seemed to be in the voices of all present.

He made his way over, and eyed the man on the podium – which turned out of be a stack of crates- carefully. He was a thin twisted wretch of a beggar, clothed in a sack of all things, tied at his waist with a length of ratty rope. Long, scraggly, unkempt hair was a mess upon his head, and a mangy grey beard hug from his face, filled with dirt and filth. His face was dirty, and beady black eyes peered out from underneath large bushy eyebrows. As common as Rael thought himself to be, this man made him feel like a noble.

He was gesturing widely with his hands, shouting out loudly in a hoarse croaking voice that reminded Rael of a sword being sharpened. Murmurs spread through crowd of 'fanatic' and 'blasphemer', but most regular of all he caught the accusation of 'heretic'. Rael soon found himself hemmed in by more market-goers who had come to watch this scene.

"The Dark is coming!" he proclaimed, starting his speech from the beginning once more, "The Age of Twilight is falling upon Hylia! Upon Hyrule! Upon the entire world!" he voice rose and fell like waves, going high then low, "The Kairin march on our land. Death marches at their head, by the sword and the spear and the bow! But do not be fooled! The true darkness corrodes from within. Just like the single maggot that slowly and surely eats away at the cloth, preparing for the lightest touch to tear it apart, the Lord of Dusk already poisons the souls of his enemies from within."

Rael's ears picked up at this. This heretic was surely more than he seemed. He knew things… "Our Queen!" continued the madman, "is nothing more than a puppet, a figurehead for a deadly and unearthly secret. The weak daughter of the last great king has struggled long now to maintain civil order, but do-not-be-fooled! Civil war blazes in our land. Not just between Hylians, but in Goron lands and amongst the Zora, and most strongly between the divided Gerudo people. Our 'Queen' casts an illusion of harmony over us with her sorceress magic, but a conflict plagues her kingdom that she cannot end."

The heretic laughed, cackling laughter like bitter thunder. "Civil war is rife, the Kairin are marching once more… and every part of the Queen's mind is now bent on the Lord of Dusk. Marshal Ivarl al'Arantos is not who he appears to be, and he pulls the Queens strings with the total power and authority. The world is falling into the Age of Twilight! Repent now! Repent!"

Just after that last cry, a patrol of Hylian soldiers broke through the crowd, and tore the heretic down from his podium into their grasp. The sergeant, tallest and largest of them all, clapped the heretic's wrists in irons and spoke gruffly to him, ignoring the jeers of the crowd. "By order Marshal Ivarl al'Arantos, according to the Queen's Law, you are under arrest on count of heresy and on count of intent to inspire rebellion."

"Do not be fooled!" the heretic shouted out to the crowd, "Fear for your lives! The Lord of Dusk walks the earth! He alone is the Queen's every thought! He is here in this very city and-" a heavy fist collided with the madman's jaw and he slumped to the floor in a heap.

"Show's over!" shouted the sergeant who had delivered the concussive blow, "move along! Move along, you helpless fools!" He rattled his spear, and that was enough to convince the crowds to disperse. Rael kept his head low, and shuffled away amongst the Hylians. Marshal Ivarl has the Queen on strings? That was not the first time he had heard that. The air was thick with tension. A storm was coming. Soon, he knew every scheme and motive in this city would be laid bare before the Dark, and then he would have the truth. What frightened him was that he was not sure that he really wanted to know the truth in the end…


	17. Chapter 16 Awaken to the Night

Chapter Sixteen  
Awaken To The Night

"I saw something that concerned me yesterday, Ralis. A heretic in the market. He was talking about darkness within Hylia." Rael watched his brother's closed eyes with silent prayer that he would wake up. He had decided that trying to talk to him might rouse his brother from his state of perpetual slumber.

It was many days now that Ralis had lain in this bed, not waking, not stirring. Only the steady beating of his heart and rising and falling of his chest told them he was still alive. There was a growing concern that if he did not wake soon, he would die of hunger. The nurse-maids that attended him had attempted to get him to drink some water, or at least to get water inside him, by a complicated positioning of his body and mouth. Of course, that in turn led the concern that too much water would be left in his body, with no means to rid it. Apparently Ralis' body did take care of expelling water though. That had not been a pleasant experience to say the least.

"I'm worried, Ralis. I'm frightened that you'll never wake up. I know you found Da's body in Taran Kaey, is that what petrified you like this?" He tapped Ralis' arm gently, and rose from his chair. He crossed the square tiled floor to the tall arched window and looked out over the city. In the far distance, the blue skies and streaked white clouds met the emerald haze of Hyrule's vast plains. The sunlight on the white city reflected brightly, and he found he couldn't look down at that brilliant shine for too long. There was a dark haze upon the horizon, he squinted to see it for a moment, but gave no thought to it.

Rael began to turn around to face his brother's bed again, "You know, Ralis-"

A sudden as lightning from a clear sky, Ralis eyes burst open, and he pushed himself upright in his bed. Propped up on his elbows rigid as a plank, he began speaking, chanting almost in a breathy rasping voice. The shock made Rael lose his feet, and he stumbled back against the wall, "Twilight falls upon the world, and here in this land the Light Born and the Dark Born shall collide! The rising power of the moon shall be set against the fading might of the sun, and before the passing of one lifetime, the world shall be forever changed! Awaken to the Night! The Age of Twilight is upon Hyrule, and none shall escape the wrath of the Lord of Dusk! Awaken to the Night! He is here! He is coming!"

Ralis hit his mattress with a thud that sounded like it cracked the bed frame. "Ralis!" Rael breathed, covering the distance to the bed in two steps, "can you hear me?" Never mind that odd rambling, he had to know his brother was all right.

"Rael," said his older brother, opening his eyes slowly, in a voice like his usual one once more – if a little dry from lack of water, "Da's dead." His brothers dark eyes flickered to his own, but looked glazed over, "I couldn't save him. I… I'm sorry little brother."

Rael put his hand on his brother's shoulder, "I know, Ralis. And I don't blame you."

Ralis sighed, and wiped his eyes wearily, "We have to get back to- wait, where am I?"

Rael dragged a chair up to the bed, and perched on its edge. Colour was beginning to return to Ralis' cheeks, but his gaunt expression remained. "We're in Hylia," Rael explained, "in the Queen's Palace."

"Hylia? No, no, I'm in Taran-" he looked around hastily, taking in the pale stone walls, high ceiling, and dark furnishings. Then he gasped and scrambled backwards along the bed as though he could escape through the headboard "No, no, not here! Anywhere but here, Rael! Light, how long have I been here?"

"You've been asleep since you got here, about ten days I think. You slept all they way back from Taran Kaey too." Rael shrugged, and tried to remain calm in comparison to Ralis, who was behaving rather erratically. He tossed and turned, checking his arms and legs for wounds and feeling his head. "It's a wonder you are still alive. You must be hungry?"

"Rael, this is madness," Ralis said, stilling himself and straightening up against the wall behind the bed. Rael nodded, and Ralis drew out a long breath. "Where is Mara?"

"She's resting, I think. She's hardly left your side all this time. Its strange that I was here when you did wake up of all times."

Ralis smiled weakly, "Well, if she's sleeping. I guess I best not wake her," he sighed, "she gave me the same courtesy I suppose. Is she well?"

Rael nodded, "She has been very worried, but she is in good health."

Ralis rocked his head back, and shut his eyes. Rael was quiet, contemplating the chant that his brother had just said, and seemed to be unaware of. What had it been? 'The Light Born and the Dark Born shall collide,' 'awaken to the Night,' 'none shall escape the wrath of the Lord of Dusk'. In a day long gone, Rael might have dismissed this as fever babble, but with all that he had been hearing these last few days…"

"Ralis, have you dreamt whilst you were asleep?"

Ralis shook his head, "No, I- the last thing I remember is finding…finding…Da… back in Taran Kaey. The next thing I saw, I was here with you looking over me."

"Oh," said Rael, disappointed that his brother was not able to offer any insight.

"Although, I do remember one thing. Something seems to echo in mind. Someone screaming, in pain. As though someone needed my help. But I could do nothing to save them. Maybe I wanted them to hurt? Oh, I don't know… Its just a feeling."

Rael nodded, "Don't worry. But Ralis, there is something I have to talk to you about. Something that's really, really going to change things if we're not careful."

"What?"

"Its about Da." Rael felt bitter at himself that he was able to speak so flatly about their dead father, but it was like there was an emotional block between him and the truth. He did not understand. "I've found out he really did used to be a soldier."

"He did? Well, I did sort of figure-"

"He was a Hylian General."

"General?" said Ralis, drawing a breath.

Rael nodded, "He was General Dragan's predecessor. He used to go by the name of Brash al'Aals. I don't know if that was an assumed name, or Resh was, but… well, it doesn't matter really does it? He…"

A sharp blast from a horn cut Rael off. The deep ringing sound resonated through the castle, echoing across the courtyards of stone. A longer blast of the horn sounded again, long and sustained, a sound like clouded crystal.

"What in the name of the Light," murmured Rael. The horn was loud, and Ralis screwed up his eyes with sensitivity etched on his face

Rael stepped lightly back across the room and peered out of the tall window. He glanced around below, down upon colonnaded walks and lower towers, beyond to the fortress. His eyes followed the winding great road of the city out towards the distant white walls, and beyond that… The green fields beneath a blazing sun and… he adjusted his eyes. That dark haze he had seen, like a water mirage beneath the sun, it was moving!

Again the great horn sounded, and this time it was answered by shouts and cries from the palace, small horns were blown in the depths beneath him and high above golden bells rang loudly.

Rael's breath caught, his heart began beating heavily. Grabbing a hand to his thudding heart he stumbled back against the side of the wall.

"What is it Rael?" said Ralis, cringing at the loud noise.

Rael felt dizzy, he wanted to lie down. "The Kairin," he whispered. "The Kairin are here! Light!"

"Surely not!" breathed Ralis, swinging out of bed. He stumbled for a moment, like a baby foal learning to use its legs for the first time. Supporting himself against furniture, he limped across to the window and looked over the city to the plain. His eyes widened, "Oh, no, it can't be. Not again… Oh, Rael what is happening to us?"

Rael's face tightened, his jaw locked rigid, his hand gripped the sword at his waist. "Those murdering light-damned animals…" growled Rael. Below in the streets soldiers were running to their stations, arming and heading off to the gates. "They killed Da… They nearly killed you…" The image of his Da's cold lifeless face hung in the air before him, white and blue and green and reeking of death.

"Rael?"

"Ralis, I will have my revenge on those dogs." Rael turned to the door and made his way across the room swiftly, his belt buckle clinking on his sword.

Ralis limped after him, "No, Rael you can't go!" Rael stopped and looked back, and Ralis threw himself at his brother's waist. His face was teary, weary, worn, torn, staring up at Rael through hollow shells. "You don't know what it's like to fight!"

"Damnit Ralis, I can take care of myself!" he kicked his brother down to the ground. Was he mad? He simply growled at Ralis and said, "I'll be back soon."

**……**

Ralis looked down at himself, his filthy hands, and his bloodstained robes. Awkwardly, he crawled across the bedchamber to the wall, and slumped up against it hopelessly. And then, as slowly and quietly as the rain in spring, he began to weep softly. "Oh, Da… I'm so sorry. Rael, forgive me." He law down and put his head in his hands, curling up into a tight ball. "Oh, Mara my love, forgive me…"


	18. Chapter 17 The Sun Sets

Chapter Seventeen  
The Sun Sets

Rael hurried through the streets of Hylia, nimbly dodging between people, keeping his head low, and maintaining a quick pace. The long road to the Great Wall that bordered Hylia, on the other side of the large city, was a long distance to run. Especially with the streets full of peasants and nobles alike hurrying around trying to find shelter from attack. Some women wept, and men shook with fear as they comforted wives and mothers. Children did not understand, but saw the fear in the eyes of their mothers and fathers.

Rael had no time to stop and take in the scene. Now was the time for his revenge!

The Kairin were moving to attack Hylia. How? It seemed almost impossible. Even if they had broken through the border cities, surely their numbers must be depleted by now. Rael knew little about the war, just that it had begun on that dreadful night at his home of Taran Kaey, and since, during the time he himself had travelled north here to Hylia, they had been making their way through the country, conquering land piece by piece. How were they doing it? It just didn't seem possible.

Words echoed in the back of his mind, voiced by Queen Zelda, the heretic he saw in the market, that horrible voice in his dreams…and now Ralis. Twilight is falling, twilight is falling, the Lord of Dusk is coming, there is no escape, nothing can stand against the Dark, you will die Light Born. That last was for him directly.

Light Born. That is what he had been called by that terrible shadow in the night… burning him in his dreams. He could still feel the lines of fire in his back, where the tendrils of fiery whips had punished him. He could still hear that high shrill voice, laughing, tormenting him, mocking him as he writhed in agony. 'I am coming, I am coming I am coming! You cannot escape me Light Born! I am close, close, close! I know who you are now! Soon I shall be free of your dreams and you shall see me with your waking eyes!'

Rael's feet continued to pound on the cobble-stone ground as he ran through the city, ducking through side streets to avoid crowds, but always moving towards the gates. Ever down the great hill, ever towards his goal. People yelled at him to watch his step, to slow down, and some people called him crazy for running towards the place where battle would soon begin. He ignored it all.

'Awaken to the night,' said Ralis in his mind. 'The Lord of Dusk is here. The sun and moon shall collide, and before the passing of one lifetime the world will be forever changed.'

The heretic, 'Marshal Ivarl al'Arantos is not who he seems. He controls Zelda like a puppet! As the maggot eats the cloth, so the Lord of Dusk is corroding from within, poisoning the mind of our only hope.' He remembered seeing that terrible looking man the day his dead father was revealed to him. Standing with Zelda all robed in black. That man was the Marshal, he just knew it.

How did it all fit together? How was he himself connected to it all?

Resh al'Shael, his father. No, Brash al'Aals, the Hylian general. They are the same man, but two different people. His father was no general, that part of his life was long gone when Rael and Ralis were born to him.

Zelda. Her son? She sent her son away when he was a babe. He was supposed to return to Hylia bearing that black and gold hilted sword. Ralis entered Hylia with the sword, but that was a mistake, a misinterpreted prophecy? Possibly.

Real just managed to duck under a horse before it could knock him to the ground. He ran under the archway of the Market Circle into the plateau of Lower Circle, and then on and on towards the Great Gates. A good half-mile away he could see a great assembly of soldiers, and all around him there were columns of armed men running down towards the gate.

From this angle he could see above the Great Wall to the plains, where in the distance there was a mass of black and purple clad soldiers larger than any army he could have imagined. They were what, two, three miles away? "Light," breathed Rael. He gripped his sword and hurried to reach the assembly of the Hylian Guard.

Now, ever more than ever, as though having an understanding of his situation was going to be vital in the coming battle, he tried to make sense of the facts. He was tied to this war somehow, he didn't have to like it, but he was no fool and was not going to deny his involvement. Ralis was involved too, his connection to the black and gold sword… Whatever it was, it was of significance.

Did this mean Mara was involved too? Daran? Tabett and Elane? Perhaps.

The Lord of Dusk. He had no idea what that meant, to be fair, but he was sure that he was linked to the Kairin, but what of all that about already being here?

This Marshal fellow, controlling the Queen? He didn't like the sound of that one bit. Whatever he didn't know, it was now blatantly obvious that the title of Lord of Dusk belonged to him. So what did that mean? That the Kairin are already controlling Zelda? That was crazy. How could that possibly be true?

Rael shouted out, an anguished cry, and tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword at his waist. He clenched on it so tightly that it hurt.

**……**

"Ralis?"

Ralis peered out through the gaps between his fingers. His eyes stung with sweat and tears, blurry and weak, and despite his ten day sleep they still felt incredibly tired. Even so, he could make out the perfect figure of his wife standing in the doorway.

His eyes adjusted, squinting and widening, and clear vision returned to him. Oh light, but she was so beautiful. She was the most beautiful woman in the entire world. Beside his beloved Mara, even Zelda seemed plain. A blue silk dress clung to her body, worked elaborately in thread-of-silver, the neckline was lower than she usually favoured. Her hair was fastened with gold hairpins, allowing dark waves to hang naturally, but gathered behind her head.

"Oh, Ralis!" she gasped, hurrying across the room to him, "What is going on!"

"The Kairin are coming," he muttered. Then he giggled quietly, "Rael is going to fight them. It's all my fault, you see."

"Rael is doing what! Oh Light, you are awake again!" She kneeled down beside him and flung her arms around him, gripping him tightly.

"I'm so sorry Mara," he said, starting to weep softly, "I should never have left you." He relaxed his muscles, and turned aside to return the embrace. She was so soft, so warm, so full of life… He had forgotten the touch of her flesh, the sound of her voice. He kissed her head as she buried her head into his chest.

"You wool-headed fool," she said both sternly and softly simultaneously, as only a woman could, "I should clout your head on the wall and throw you from the battlements," she laughed a tear, "I was so worried."

"I'm so sorry I left you. I just had to prove myself and I feared you would not understand. I had to prove myself for your sake, for my sake, for Da. But never again, not so long as I live. All I want is you, forever and ever. We will get away from all of this. Away from war, away from pain."

"Yes, away from it all," said Mara straightening up and looking into Ralis' eyes with such a look of respect and love that he could have died then a happy man, "just us." Mara sighed, "Ralis, I have something to tell you… something wonderful has happened." Her eyes glimmered with tears of joy.

"Mara…"

She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, "Ralis, you're going to be a father…"

Ralis pressed his lips against Mara's and kissed her like he never had before. He would never left her go again. Not for anything beneath the sun. A passion blazed in his heart that would never die.

**……**

"Rael al'Resh, what are you doing here boy!" yelled Sergeant Jaker, breaking away from his unit and striding across the square in Rael's direction.

At the bottom the hill, just inside the Great Gates, lay a wide open paved square. From here were pathways that led off underneath the immense white walls to stairways and ladders to towers and battlements. There were easily two thousand soldiers in the square at present, and more were arriving every minute. All of the townsfolk were now well clear of the walls, the soldiers had made sure of that, and they were now arranging in rank and file.

Rael had been contemplating what to do with himself, standing there without armour or spear or bow, quite out of place, when Jaker had caught his eye.

He snapped to attention and saluted Jaker, more out of fear than respect. "Reporting for duty sir! I am a soldier of this city, and I intend to defend it, sir!"

"You are a student of the academy not a month through training!" barked the sergeant, stopping two paces short of Rael. "I have no time for this. I hardly want you to get yourself killed, but you are more capable than most of the sword-hands in this entire shambles of an army. Get in line, boy!"

"I have no armour sir," exclaimed Rael, considering turning back and running back to the Palace now that he understood what he was getting himself into.

"Then you better damn hope these Kairin are worse swordsmen then our lot! Get in line Private Rael!"

Rael swallowed his fear and hurried to get in line with the other soldiers.

Rael had learned about military tactics and formations as one of his first lessons in the academy. They were in Block Formation, five abreast and ten men deep. Blocks of fifty men were arranged in a neat row across the entire square. Ten Blocks in a row was called a Full Block. Currently, there were two Full Blocks side by side before the wall, Rael filed into a new Block that was being formed behind one in the first Full Block.

The archers were already taking up positions along the walls, hundreds of them, standing rigidly at attention as they each took their positions. No cavalry of course, not for defending a siege. Such a thing was generally unheard of.

It seemed no men were being kept in reserve at the palace, more Blocks kept arranging themselves. They were hard faced men, aged young up to those in their autumn years, with grim determination in the hard set of their jaws, and pride glimmering in their eyes.

Rael tightened his belt, and adjusted his shirt sleeves; he needed some sort of protection! He looked so out of place next to all these fully armed men. Well, at least he was taller than most of them, and had a soldier's build.

"Make way for the General!" came a cry from somewhere off behind him. He turned his head in the direction of the voice, and almost got trampled on when the lines of men all shifted a step to the left simultaneously. "Make way for Lord Dragan!" came another cry.

"The gods shine on Lord Dragan!" came another shout, louder.

All around him men took up this same shout, and spears were battered hard on shields and pounded on the ground. With nothing to lose, Rael took up the cry as well, "The gods shine on Lord Dragan!"

Dragan rode up between the two Full Blocks with his white steed at a canter. His robes were blood red worked in gold, his armour gleaming like silver, and an elaborate red and gold plume decorated his helmet.

Overhead, the sky was tinged with red and orange. Away west, the sun was setting into the hills. Soon, twilight would settle in across the land.

General Dragan rode his horse up the steps to the top of the wall. His horse made light work of the ascent. "These bloody Kairin!" he shouted down, in a rather a louder voice than he had used when Rael first met him, "think they can take our city! They are dark-blinded fools!" He put a fist to his chest, then raised his arm out over the mass of troops. "This is Hylia! This is our home! You are soldiers of the city, guards of the realm! You fight for Queen and country! Lady and land! Fulfil your oaths as the defenders of Hyrule and hold fast now against the vile plague that has seeped through our green kingdom!"

"For Queen and county!" Rael proclaimed with at least three thousand other soldiers. Their numbers were still increasing. "For Hyrule!"

Dragan now turned his attention to directing battle, and devolving command to officers. "Lerune! Take your company along the west wall and…"

His voice was lost into the sound of thousands of soldiers. Rael checked his sword blade and tensed his muscles. As an infantryman he would have no role to play unless, until rather – for it was inevitable - the Kairin breached the walls.

As he began to move with his Block, he found himself humming idly to himself. It was Zelda's tune… he heard he voice in his own head. '…shadow of night shall take us soon…softly creeping as dusk's fair blade…dark by sun and light by moon…dawn's lost embrace to the ancient shade…shall burn across our sacred land…and war shall rage in heavens halls…mountain, forest, sea, and sand…where shall we be when twilight falls…?'

Time passed. Rael itched for battle. The sound of the Kairin war horns could be heard beyond the walls.

An order went up for the archers to begin volleying.

The sun set on Hyrule.

Twilight fell.

**……**

Ralis stirred in his bed. Mara sighed dreamily as he rolled her naked body aside. He wrapped a blanket over her, and climbing out of his bed, rose to his feet. He was going to be a father. Light, if he had died when he rode South with the army… He dreaded to even think about it.

He crossed the bedchamber and peered out of the window. A battle had erupted at the walls of Hylia. It was dark, but by the glimmering torchlights and the half-light of dusk, he could see the battle. The city was under Kairin siege already.

He knew what he had to do now. The Sword. Rael. He would fulfil his promise his father, and everything would be right with the world once more.


	19. Chapter 18 Twilight Falls

Chapter Eighteen  
Twilight Falls

"All archers! Ready bows! Wait for my signal to attack!"

Rael stood stiffly in line in the Great Gate Square, watching the lines of archers along the walls. At General Dragan's command they raised their bows, and each drew one long arrow from the quivers at their waists. They set them to the bow strings loosely and waited.

The orange sun was full down behind the hills, and now only a half-light illuminated the faces of all those stood around him. Swift moving soldiers ran along the battlements with torches, lighting other flaming torches in brackets along the walls. Rael so desperately wished he could see over the walls, to see what was coming towards the city, to see how many Kairin were approaching.

"Load catapults!" shouted Dragan to the heavy siege units in the square, and the command was carried on other men's voices far along the mile-long walls to other parts of the city.

"Hey kid," said the soldier to Rael's right. Rael inclined his head to face him, and the soldier's pale blue eyes levelled with his own, "you gonna be all right fighting with no armour?"

"Kopus?" said Rael, a little taken aback.

The soldier from Baradale nodded his head. "I must admit, when I was sent with Sergeant Shaef – well, Lieutenant Shaef – to take you Taraners to this here city… I never knew the favour you were doing me."

"What?"

"No doubt you heard Baradale was besieged. The Kairin left the women and children alive - they aren't monsters - but every man carrying a sword was butchered. Thanks to you I am alive to fight another day."

Rael nodded, "I haven't seen you around, Kopus."

"I keep a low profile," replied the young soldier, "unlike yourself."

Rael grinned, then scowled as a thought crossed his mind, "These dogs besieged both of our homes, friend. Today, we will take vengeance!" he almost growled that last. "They killed my father! Tonight they will pay for his death in blood."

"My cousin died in the Battle for Baradale. I fight for his honour this night." He held out his hand for Rael to take. Rael let go of his sword hilt and took Kopus' hand. In the usual fashion or brother-bonding, they raised their joined fist to chest height. "Tonight you are my brother, Rael."

"Tonight, and forever after, you are my brother Kopus." Kopus grinned as they turned to face forward again.

Rael could hear the marching footsteps of the Kairin, the war horns rang clear and loud across the city. Rael buried his fears, took a hold of his sword hilt once more, and then… it began.

"Volley!" shouted General Dragan, from his position atop the gates of the city. At his command, the archers raised their bows to a diagonal angle, and loosed their arrows; the 'snick, snick, snacker' of bowstrings echoed across the square as a thousand arrows soared into the air. "And ready again! And volley!" A second wave of arrows were set loose into the sky, and Rael saw the long shafts arc before disappearing beyond the wall. The archers roared in approval of a successful round. For a third time, Dragan raised his arm into the air, and dropped it in a swooping fashion as a thousand more arrows were sent to meet the foe.

"Catapults fire!" he yelled, and great boulders soared over the walls of the city from the catapults. "Reload and fire once again!"

A loud scream came from one of the archers, the heads of three thousand infantrymen turned to stare in horror as the first casualty of battle fell backwards from the wall to the city street below. As he fell, an arrow shaft was clearly visible, protruding from his right eye.

Dragan leapt down from his position atop the gate and retreated behind the wall of archers. "Fire at will!" he shouted, and the frenzy began.

Great boulders flew into the sky, and cries of anger and pain erupted from somewhere beyond the wall. Archers fired direct shots down to a foe he could not see, and one by one, Kairin arrows swatted men down from the walls. The terrible realisation that men were dying suddenly struck Rael, and he cursed loudly under his breath. "Light save me," his whispered, "Ralis I need you."

**……**

Ralis al'Resh straightened his jacket as he moved swiftly through the corridors of Hyrule Palace. Hastily, he hoisted his breeches and fastened his belt buckle tightly, and increased his speed to a brisk jog, keeping his footfalls quiet. Not that anybody was really around to hear him, but the burden of guilt in his heart urged secrecy.

Indeed, the entire castle seemed empty. At least, all the guards were stationed down at the wall of the Inner Circle now, if not right down at the Great Gates. The servants were all elsewhere, probably gathered together in the Hall of Servants.

He stilled his breath as he reached a corner in the corridor. Slowly, only daring one eye at first, he peered down the next hallway. A single guard was stationed by the door, hardly a royal guard, so she wasn't here now then. Excellent, he thought. He breathed deeply, and stood to his full height; he was the image of confidence.

He rounded the corner at a brisk walk, and approached the lone guard. He suspected nothing, why should he? "Excuse me, there, good man," said Ralis, smiling slightly and gesturing his hands openly, "I appear to be lost, might you direct me to the entrance hall?"

The soldier nodded, "Certainly young sir," he turned and pointed to the end of the corridor, "just follow this hall to the end here, take a left, and you'll-" Ralis landed a fist squarely in the soldiers exposed jaw, and the unsuspecting man's head rocked back against the wall. If it weren't for the helmet, that blow may well have cracked the soldier's skull.

Without allowing the man time to think, Ralis seized the spear from his hand and kneed him in the chest. Any man that has worn chain mail knows what it is like to receive a sharp blow when wearing it. It is enough to wind a man. Ralis knew that all to well. He spun the long metal haft of the spear, and made contact with the guard's helmet. With a little help from an outstretched foot, the soldier was knocked clear of his feet to the floor. "Treason!" cried the soldier, but was silenced as Ralis pressed down his knees on his chest and began to pound on his face. After a fair amount of beating, he threw the man aside and sent him crashing into the wall.

The soldier was knocked out cold. Ralis breathed a sigh of relief, and wiped a drop of sweat from his forehead. "I am truly sorry, my good man. You would never have left me through this door willingly, and it is very important."

The unconscious man made no reply, and put up no protest as Ralis strode through the now unprotected door to Queen Zelda's study. It was completely empty.

The room was dark, unlit save by the glimmers of late twilight creeping in through the large balcony arches. He marked the familiar furnishings of the tidy study, unchanged since his last visit, except that where banners of Baradale and Pergondale had once hung beside the banners of other cites, there were now ash-black banners. Lost to the Karin. They would be reclaimed soon enough.

He trotted up the shallow steps to the desk, and grinned as his eyes fell upon the black-and-gold hilt and shining silver blade of his father's sword. Not obtained through the trading routes as he had told his brother. No. But not his really his father's truth be told; and not his either. He picked it up, and tried to catch a glint of the light from beyond the archways on its silver.

The Queen had done very little to protect it. Strange.

He picked up the narrow black scabbard from the desk and sheathed the slender blade. It was time to fulfil his promise.

**……**

"Brace the gates!" shouted Dragan, "Stand firm!"

The gate thundered as a battering ram or three assaulted it from the other side. A Block of fifty soldiers ran forward to hold it. It was only a temporary measure.

Rael was growing impatient, but with every passing moment he was more and more afraid of being there. The Kairin were so close now, and how many of them? "Courage, Rael," muttered Kopus.

**……**

Ralis hurried through the castle, his newly acquired sword ratting at his waist. He had to be quick now. Rael needed him. He had to be there for his brother now, or the light save his soul he would never be able to look at his own reflection again without seeing his brother's dying face.

'You understand Ralis?' said his father Resh in the back of his mind.

'Yes, father, I will do as you ask,' came the ghostly reply

'Promise me, Ralis!' said Resh, taking hold of his son's shoulders. 'I know you, my boy! I know how you think! Do not take this to mean I think any less of _you_. I am so very proud of you my boy.'

Thunder echoed in the hollow streets of Taran Kaey. Rain patted against the window pane of his father's small home. The black of night called out to him. These bloody raiders were burning his town!

'You must do this for me, Ralis. I am placing my trust in you.'

'I swear I will not fail you father.'

A tear came to his eye as he remembered his father running off into the night to fight those soldiers he now knew to be the Kairin. He fled with Mara that night, and caught up with Rael and his friend Daran outside the town. He broke his promise to his father.

He knew that his father's death was punishment for his failure. He had failed as a son, as a brother! He would make things right again though. He gripped the hilt of his sword as he ran out through the palace gate, and hurried down the steps to the Hylia road.

**……**

The gate cracked. Spiked rams pushed through the wood, splintering it into a thousand shards. "Stand firm!" shouted Dragan again, but it was no use. The gate gave way, and Kairin soldiers flooded in like a tide. A great sea of black armour surrounded by flowing purple cloaks. Those that had been barricading the doors were outnumbered two to one already, and were killed almost as quickly as the Kairin could charge through.

"The strength of Hylia!" shouted Dragan from his position high on the walls.

"Hylia!" shouted the soldiers.

As if in response, a call went up amongst the Kairin, "For the Lunar Crown! For the Light of Kairin!"

As the gate gave way, Rael could see them, far beyond the walls. Thousands of them! Ten, maybe twelve thousand Karin!

"Porcupine!" yelled Sergeant Jaker, at the head of Rael's Block. Across the entire Hylian defence this command was given. The front lines crouched down with their spears extended and the rows behind acted in kind. A great bristling formation of spears formed an impenetrable wall of spikes.

The Kairin ran on, spurred by the ranks at their heels, forced onto the spears and impaled. Screams filled the air, as blood was spilled and men's lives were ended on Hylian metal. "Volley spears!" came a command from the front line.

The men about Rael all raised their spears to the air and hurdled them into the Kairin. Sharp metal met soft flesh and not even the dark Kairin helmets could resist the punch of the Hylian spears. Swords were drawn, and Rael felt himself pushed ever closer to the front line.

**……**

"Let me by, damn you!" shouted Ralis at a stout Palace Guard. The gate to the Inner Circle was closed shut, and perhaps rightfully so as hundreds of peasants all rattled on the gates trying to seek refuge within the thick walls.

"I will not allow it, young master Ralis!" said the guard, "we must keep this gate shut, else this rabble will get in. If you can find another way out of here, then I recommend you take it."

"Oh, burn you!" yelled Ralis, and stormed away. He had to get out there! "Rael!"

**……**

Rael raised his sword as a Kairin soldier engaged him. "Murderer!" Rael yelled at him, as he clashed steel with the enemy.

"Demon worshiper!" snarled the Kairin in return. There was fear in the eyes of his enemy, he didn't want to be here any more than Rael did. But nobody had forced him to join his country's army!

Rael kicked the other man in the stomach, and drove his blade home through the Kairin's neck. The battle around Rael seemed to slow down, time itself reduced almost to a standstill. As the foe's eyes rolled back in his head, and his corpse fell towards the hard ground, Rael truly understood the horror of war.

He had killed a man, and he was forever tainted.

He rose, and took up ready stance, then launched himself into the enemy. One by one, Kairin fell all around him. Dying, choking to death on their own blood, run through the heart with Rael's blade. "Die!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. There was no one else but he and the Kairin; and a blood-lust rage took over him.

Strike to the right, strike to the left, death, death, always death! He ducked under a sword, and sliced at a Kairin thigh, sending the attacker to his knees. Over Rael's shoulder, another man raised his weapon to Rael's back. Turning quickly, Rael dispatched the assailant, and spun back to dismiss the other. He did not see a third rushing towards him, a spear raised high over his head.

"Rael!" shouted the voice of Kopus from somewhere distant. Then he was there before him, taking the brunt of a Kairin spear, and collapsing to the ground at Rael's feet.

"No!" yelled Rael, as the spear drove into his sword-brother's neck. "Kopus, no!"

He brought his sword down in an arc on Kopus' killer, and even as he did so, he felt the heavy beating on the back of his head. Hard steel met his skull, and he collapsed to the ground. The shouts of battle faded, his vision clouded, and the Darkness took him.

**……**

Ralis paced back and forth by the Inner Circle gate. He could see the battle from here, the pale full moon shone down on the city, and flames illuminated the battle through the dark. The night was cold and bitter. He had to be down there… Rael…

Suddenly, a ringing of bells in the Palace stirred his attention. With a thunder of hooves, a figure all dressed in black, riding on a fast moving horse, blazed out of the castle gates. The entire ground seemed to light up around him, like the glow of twilight. "Open the gates!" came a cry, "Marshal Ivarl al'Arantos rides forth! Make way for the Marshal of Hyrule!"

The great metal gates began to rise upwards quickly, but no townsfolk wanted to come through now.

Like something out of an ancient legend, a great bolt of lightning erupted from the tallest tower of the Palace. White and silver electricity forked out across the sky, casting a terrible menacing radiance across Hylia. The city was lit up in a purple-red glow.

The cloaked man blazed past Ralis, and for just a fleeting second, he saw the pale skin beneath that dark hood, and he recognised him… Rael… But how?

The dark man who had been claimed as the Marshal raised his arms to the sky as his horse blazed down the Hylia Road towards the battle. The lightning streaked down from the sky towards him and the arc of electricity that blazed forth from the sky was drawn to his hands. As though he were controlling the storm himself! "What is this demon?" screamed Ralis, chasing after him down the mile-long road to the Great Gates.

A voice echoed in Ralis' mind as he ran. A voice in his head. "I am coming, yes, coming, so close, so close. The Light Born one shall die! I, the Lord of Dusk, am rising this night! And destiny shall be fulfilled!"

The lightning in the hands of the Marshal erupted towards the battle, burning brighter than the sun, and leaving Ralis blind in the dark. "Rael!" he cried, "where are you my brother?"


	20. Chapter 19 The Truth of a Sword

Chapter Nineteen  
The Truth of a Sword

"Rael… Rael…"

So much darkness, so much death. The blood, the horrible blood. The darkness was everywhere…

"Rael, wake up, brother…"

Rael opened his eyes and tightly shut them again as bright daylight flooded his vision. Squinting, slowly adjusting to the sunlight, he opened his eyes. His head throbbed terribly, his back ached as though he had been trodden on repeatedly, and felt like he wanted to spew blood up from his mouth. "Ralis?"

"Oh, thank the light!" said his brother, as his face came into view. He beamed, and ruffled Rael's hair. "You had me scared, little brother."

Rael became aware that he was lying on the ground. Punishing his aching bones and muscles he did his best to sit up. He was outside! On grass! He sat up the whole way, and gaped. "We're on the plains! We're- outside the walls!"

The white walls of Hylia shone in the sun about three hundred paces from where he was sitting. He looked around, hundreds of men lay on blankets on the grass all about him. Hundreds, all lain out in plenty of space in the plains before the city. Many physicians and nurses moved between the make-shit beds, tending to the wounded soldiers.

Fluffy white clouds drifted lazy across the clear, blue, sky. A gentle breeze stirred the long grass of the plains, across fields of wheat and corn, over grazing land, and marshes. What was more, the incredible heat was gone. The fiery blaze the sun had once laid across the land had passed for good, and a clear autumn sky shone down upon the forests of orange and yellow leaved trees.

Sighing, rocking his head back, Rael breathed what words he could manage, "We won then?"

Ralis frowned, "You might say that. As far as General Dragan is concerned we won, but-"

"You spoke to Dragan?" interrupted Rael.

"No… I just heard what he said from some nurse. Light, Rael, like I'm going to go anywhere near that nut again. As I was saying, something really strange happened last night. It must have been after you passed out."

Rael raised an eyebrow questioningly, "What happened?"

"I was there, you see. I saw it right up close. That dark hooded man, the Marshal…he came out on of the Palace and conjured this electrical storm, like magic or something. He attacked the Kairin with it. At least I presume he attacked the Kairin, because they turned tail and ran. Burned a good few hundred of them alive, their bodies were burned on a pyre this morning. Some Hylians died too, along with the hundreds that were killed in the fighting. Just as well he did what he did though, they had you lot outnumbered four to one from what I hear."

"The Marshal…" whispered Rael to himself. "The Lord of Dusk," he muttered quietly.

"What?" said Ralis.

"Oh, nothing."

Ralis stifled a yawn, and ran his hands back through his hair. "That's not what I came to talk to you about."

Rael rubbed the back of his head – a big bruise had risen there – then he nodded for his brother to go on.

Ralis bowed his head, "Rael, I must apologise to you. I have betrayed you. I lied to you. I have shamed you. I brought disgrace to our father and-"

"Just tell me, brother."

Ralis nodded, then reached over to this other side, and when he turned around he was holding a long slender black scabbard with a black-and-gold hilt protruding from one end. Rael gasped. "How did you get that!" Ralis drew the sword out, and the silver blade caught the sunlight. He knew what those runes said along the blade - _Blessed is the Halisarin Blade Master, Prince of Hyrule_.

"The Queen left it in her study unguarded," said Ralis, shrugging, "I simply took it back."

Rael backed away. "But she said she warded it so that any hand that touches it would die!"

"She lied then. You were always a fool for a pretty face," Ralis mused. "You once asked me where I got the sword. Well, I'm pretty sure you never believed my lame story about getting it through my shipping company."

"Obviously," muttered Rael, "so where did you steal it from?"

"I didn't steal it! I… Da gave it to me."

"Da?" exclaimed Rael, "well why didn't you tell me that!"

"Because…" Ralis buried his head in his hands, and his words were muffled out of all audibility.

"Because what, Ralis?"

"He told me to give it to _you_!" he said hoarsely, looking up through teary strained eyes, "That night in Taran Kaey, the night of the raid! He made me promise on my honour that I would give it to you, as it was yours, and yours alone!"

An icy gale swept over the grassy plain, the wind danced among the grass and the reeds. Rael was quiet for a while, then asked "It's mine?"

"I was jealous of you Rael!" he whimpered on the edge of crying, "I wondered why you should be given this…this sword, such a beautiful weapon?" He swung it through the air quickly, chopping at invisible opponents. "I didn't understand that it was important, so I kept it for myself! I thought Da favoured you over me, and it hurt so badly. But then, when the Queen took it though I- I didn't know what to think and I panicked! You saw how I reacted!"

"I-"

"That's when I decided I had to prove myself to Da. I went out with that party of soldiers. I went back to Taran Kaey, and that's when I found Da's dead body! Oh, I knew I had failed him. And it killed me inside. Next thing I knew I was in my bedchamber declaring something like an ancient prophecy!"

"You heard that?" said Rael, his eyes widening.

"Of course I did! Oh, I'm such a damn fool, Rael."

Rael straightened up, and held out open palms. "Give it to me," he said flatly.

Ralis shook all over. Slowly, carefully, he replaced the blade in the scabbard like it was the hardest thing in the world to do. Then, trembling, he laid in Rael's hands. Rael wasn't sure what to expect, but he had the feeling that something should have just happened. Nothing did.

"Ralis," Rael whispered, "Do you know what Zelda told me?"

Ralis shook his head softly.

"She said that this sword is supposed to be the property of her son. Don't look at me like that, yes, she has a son. A son my age, no less." Rael swallowed fear; he heard his own voice, cold and distant, as though someone else were speaking. "It was proclaimed that her son would return to Hylia one day bearing this sword. That he would walk through those very gates, and it would be a sign of the coming of the Age of Twilight."

Ralis frowned and tapped Rael on the shoulder. "What's come over you, brother…"

"Ralis," said Rael hoarsely, "I'm afraid."

"Rael al'Brash!" declared a voice loudly, not five feet away. The brothers looked up at the large armoured man that had just arrived, "The Queen wishes an audience with you now. She also asks that Ralis comes too." Rael knew this man, he had been sent on an errand before.

"Understood, Sergeant Vern. But my name is Rael al'Resh."

"We'll see," muttered Vern, and stalked away. "Come along, we mustn't keep the lady waiting!"

Rael fastened the sword to his belt; it felt a lot heavier that he assumed it would. He climbed to his feet slowly, his back aching terribly. Ralis supported him for a few steps, but soon he could manage by himself. They walked through the saddening scene of hundreds of wounded men on stretchers, tending painful wounds, and Rael looked on in dismay. Soon they reached the walls, and began the long walk along the Hylia Road to the palace.

And so, that is how Rael found himself walking through the glittering white Great Gates of the city of Hylia, wearing the sword of the prophecy at his waist. The sword of the Prince of Hyrule.


	21. Chapter 20 The Queen's Regret

Chapter Twenty  
The Queen's Regret

Rael and Ralis ail'Resh walked side by side in along a narrow, white walled corridor close to the outside of the Palace. Ahead of them, Sergeant Vern muttered angrily to himself about being Rael's personal messenger boy but kept his verbal thoughts quiet for the most part.

"I have a very bad feeling about this, little brother," said Ralis quietly. He kept his gaze forwards at Sergeant Vern's back, not turning to face him. Rael wondered if Ralis had lost the will to look him in the eye.

"You and I both." Rael turned to look at the side of Ralis' face. "Ralis, must you still insist on calling me little brother?"

"Does that bother you?" Ralis asked flatly.

Rael shrugged his shoulders, "Yes, it does somewhat. It seems like you are looking down on me."

"I do not look down on you, Rael."

"Then please stop the superiority act, at least with me."

"Superiority act? What do you mean?"

"Oh please," muttered Rael, "you know what I mean. Just don't give that to me any more. I am your equal. What are a few years between two people? We are both past twenty. We are both men."

"Fine," replied Ralis bitterly, "we are equals. Light, Rael, what has gotten into you?"

Rael fell silent. He wanted to tell Ralis everything, to pour out his heart to the one person who had always been there for him; the ever sheltering hand in the darkness of the night. But his brother was no longer someone he could feel safe with, no longer someone he could turn to and be reminded that everything was all right, really.

Rael al'Resh, a simple boy who had wanted nothing more from life than to tend sheep, had now killed men. He had killed so many men. How many? He had lost count. Fifteen, twenty? It was just too horrible to think about.

Twenty men… twenty men who had once been young babes in a mother's arms; once little boys who played with their brothers and sisters and friends in the streets and gardens of their homes. Twenty wives now widowed, and now the Light knew how many children who would live their lives without a father. Fifty, sixty children?

He knew what it was like to lose a father, but at least he was at an age when he could deal with it. He could see the face of a little girl, told her Da would not be coming home from the war overseas, because he was dead. Dead at the hands of a savage Hylian dog. And oh how that little girl did weep tears of sorrow and fear and loss.

"All my fault," muttered Rael, "they're dead. They weren't really evil men, just soldiers, just like us Ralis."

Ralis bowed his head, acknowledging. Before the battle Ralis had pleaded with him not to go, that he could not understand the horrors of war. He wished he had listened.

"You must remind yourself, brother, this is war. War always has casualties; it is the way of things. I am sorry you had to experience it yourself, and I'm sorry there are no words that can comfort you."

"I just want out of it all, Ralis. But here I am, about to take the leap from the pond to the ocean, foothill to mountain. There is no way out for me."

Sergeant Vern stopped abruptly outside a familiar door. The Queen's study. Did she spend all her time here? Rael had once had visions of kings and queens spending all their time in throne rooms, and places of royal assembly.

The door was opened, and Rael followed Vern through. Ralis stopped outside the door though, and said a few words a soldier with two very blackened eyes. He made several respectful head bows to the man, in between hasty hushed words, and finished by handing him a fistful of coins. Rael caught the last few words, and Ralis followed into the study, "… and may the grace oft eh gods shine upon you."

Ralis fell into step next to Rael, and Rael whispered, "What was that about?"

"You remember I said the study was unguarded?" asked Ralis, wearily.

"Yes?"

"Well, it wasn't _totally_ unguarded." He had no chance to say any more on the subject, for they were ushered by a collection of soldiers in highly polished plate-mail into two seats in front of the Queen's desk.

"Wait here," one said gruffly. The soldiers then resumed their position at the walls, standing stiff as statues. Sergeant Vern had made a quick exit once again.

Almost as soon, as the two brothers were settled into their ladder-backed chairs of deep mahogany, they had to rise again. That door at the back of the room that looked like a panel of wall swept open, and Queen Zelda swept through with such graceful elegance that Rael nearly fell down in shock.

Her dress was a flowing gown of shimmering white silk, slashed with violet and gold. Very little jewellery adorned her today, no necklace or bracelets, just a single silver hair fastening, holding her naturally straight golden hair behind her beautiful pale face. Her eyes were frosty this morning, icy blue. Not the familiar mother-like warmth.

She looked out of the tall arch windows for a second, and then turned to face Rael and Ralis, holding bother pairs of eyes in a single stare. "Guards," she intoned, her voice as cold as her frosty eyes, "leave us."

Without question, the guards in their gold-plated armour walked to the centre of the room, paired off, and filed out of the door. Rael only heard them leaving, for he could not turn his head to observe.

Simultaneously, he and Ralis swept low bows, and knelt on their left knees, hands resting on their right knees, head bowed. "Your Majesty," they said together, "Queen Zelda el'Zelda Nohansen Hyrule; we come in the light of the gods, by their blessing shall we serve thee."

"Rael al'Brash," she said softly, "I receive you." She turned to look directly at Ralis, and her brow lowered a hair, "Ralis, I receive you."

What? How dare she say Brash instead of Resh! Their father was Resh al'Shael! Not Brash al'Aals! That name was long dead, that was not their father's name. And… why did she not give Ralis his father-name at all? The nerve of her.

"You are come here on my request once again, and this time, I believe I owe you both the answers that you deserve. Too long have you been lost and confused, pawns to the affairs of greater powers. Now comes the end of this foolish secrecy, and the truth shall be known to you at last."

Rael and Ralis were silent.

"Rael, I see you standing there with that sword at your waist. Unsheathe it now, and let me see you hold it."

Rael's hand trembled, he could only barely manage a firm fist long enough to draw out the slender blade. He took it in both hands and held it horizontally, watching as the sunlight danced upon the inscription.

Zelda sighed, smiling. A slight tremor passed through her body, but whether it was of joy, fear, anger, or sorrow, Rael could not determine. "Blessed is the Halisarin Blade Master," she said, reverently, "Prince of Hyrule."

"No," said Rael simply. Flatly. Ralis did not know what to make of this exchange. "No, no, no. It is not true, your majesty. And I will never, _ever_, accept it."

Zelda glided around the desk to stand in front of Rael. He lowered the sword to his side, respectfully, and met her gaze. Eyes like the winter sky, met Rael's ocean blue, and as her hand curved downward she ran a hand through his red-brown hair and stroked his cheek. A single tear ran down her cheek, "My son, my beloved child." That too-beautiful face peered up lovingly, "you are returned to me now, after so long. So very long…"

Something finally snapped within Rael, "No! No, no, no! Get away from me! My mother is Yvene el'Yvanna! You cannot say these things to me!"

Another tear rolled down Zelda's cheek, "the Prophecy does not lie. 'The father blade heralds twilight's fall'. The third sign has been fulfilled."

"My Queen," said Ralis, doing little to hide his astonishment, "my brother and I are sons of simple folk, forgive me but you are mistaken."

Zelda simply shook her head, "I am sorry to force this upon you Rael, and you too Ralis, I know this is shocking. Please, sit down."

She walked around her desk again and sat down calmly in her chair. All signs of emotion seemed to have subsided. "Please sit."

Rael hesitated, as did Ralis, but eventually they just gave up and took their places before the desk.

"May I offer you a drink?" she asked, politely.

She received nothing but blank stares. At this, he frosty eyes seemed to return for a moment. "Very well. Shall we… ah… begin, then?"

"I suppose," muttered Rael.

Zelda straightened in her chair, assuming a regal air about herself. "May I remind you, that regardless of the topic of speech, I am the Queen of Hyrule. I will not tolerate disrespect for either of you."

"Yes, majesty," the two brothers said in unison, sitting up straight and laying their hands straight on the narrow arms of the chairs. Rael's knuckles tightened.

"I must take you back to a time you will not remember. This began about twenty one years ago. It started when I was spoken to in a dream. A voice called to me, naming himself the 'Illivartan', and said that he had just been born into the world, and that I must now know of events to come. He spoke a prophecy, some parts I could understand, and others I could not. But the first three signs I can still recall clearly."

She closed her eyes, and dropped her voice to a near whisper. "The chosen beget a father of light. The sea rages and lightning breaks the waves. The father blade heralds twilight's fall."

Rael shook his head, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I did not understand it myself either, at the time. But soon thereafter, I became pregnant with a child. You, Rael. The circumstances of your conception are not important, but what followed is what leads me to know that you are indeed the one. I am a 'chosen' person, as I have told you before, and I begot you. The first sign of the prophecy was fulfilled.

"I was advised by a close councillor, a friend we shall say, who had an ability to see events in the future. She told me that she sensed great things about my baby, but if I did not take drastic measure, then the world would fall into darkness."

"You have told me this before, majesty," said Rael, "you sent your son away to the South. And you expected him to come back one day with this sword." Rael raised the weapon to make the point.

"Yes, exactly," she balanced her elbows on the table, and made a steeple with her hands. "Rael, do you think I would entrust my child to just anybody? Do you think that I would surrender the Prince of Hyrule to the care of some common fool? No, if I had to give up my child then he would have the best protection that I could possibly provide. I entrusted my child into the care of the General of Hylia, Brash al'Aals."

"The man you name our father." said Ralis, slowly.

"Your father was a close friend, and the woman you knew as your mother even more so. I was deeply bereaved when I realised they were both no more. I know Yvene died long ago, but your father, well."

"Resh al'Shael was no General," said Rael stubbornly, "he was a carpenter."

"Resh was a carpenter, but Brash wasn't. As Brash, he was the finest general this country has ever known. Since losing him, Hyrule has become steadily unrestful, and the other races begin to question my authority over them. General Dragan is a great man, but he is failing as a leader."

"Am I to suppose then that you claim Brash was not even my father then? If he adopted me?" asked Rael.

Zelda nodded.

"I don't believe it. I won't believe it."

Zelda sighed, and bowed her head.

Ralis, who looked as though his tongue had been burning with a question for the last few moments, cocked an eyebrow at Zelda, "Let us suppose for a minute that this _is_ all true. This still means that I really am the son of Resh al'Shael, or Brash al'Aals, doesn't it? I mean, perhaps he was a general, but I am his son aren't I? You are saying he adopted Rael as his second son?"

Zelda shook her head again.

"What?" snapped Ralis, "I don't understand."

"Brash and Yvene were childless when they adopted Rael, my son. You Ralis, do not fit into my knowledge, and that is why I did not give you a father name when I addressed you. I am sorry to be so blunt, but truly you are not the son of Brash and Yvene, and most certainly not a son of mine. You and Rael are not blood brothers, and that much has always been clear just by looking at you. You are most dissimilar in appearance."

"Then you lie! If Resh and Yvene are not my mother and father then where am I from? This is preposterous! You have misread the signs, my lady. Me and Rael are the sons of Resh al'Shael and Yvene el'Yvanna, and that is that."

"And yet Rael has fulfilled a sign of the prophecy," Zelda's frosty eyes made daggers, "Sit down master Ralis," she said smoothly and coldly.

Ralis appeased to no have noticed he had risen to his feet in anger.

"I fear that I may not be able to convince you after all," said Zelda serenely, "I rather hoped that I would be able to."

The brothers were resolute in their stance against her. She was a crazy old queen with no heir, who would make up nonsense just to satisfy herself, so long as there was reasonable evidence.

Silence fell upon the cold stone walled room, not a breeze stirred the veils, not a sound echoed through the halls of the palace. Unbroken calm and unspoken fears filled the emptiness.

It was then that Rael remembered his dreams, and his heart fell to the pit of his stomach. He would have to tell her. "My lady, I have been having visions in my dreams."

Zelda nodded, "A trait inherited from myself no doubt, go on."

"I thought nothing of the dreams until they seemed to match to something a wild heretic announced in the streets of Hylia. All I can really put together is that… the Marshal of Hyrule is not who he appears to be, and he has been controlling you, or using you as his puppet. The heretic said you bend knee to him." Zelda just smiled, knowledgeably, slyly, "He has also been entitled the Lord of Dusk, the true threat to Hyrule, that is lying hidden. And I have heard such things in my dreams too. The Lord of Dusk, who repeatedly tells me that he is coming for me, to kill me! And he hunts me even in my dreams! Yes, well I… I don't know what to make of that…" Rael trailed off.

"Rael," said Ralis softly, "I have heard voices also."

"You have?" exclaimed Rael, accenting the 'have'.

"You have?" exclaimed Zelda at the same time, accenting the 'You'. "Wait, Marshal Ivarl, the 'Lord of Dusk'? Surely not-"

"Last night," said Ralis, even more softly, "when I saw the Marshal attack the Kairin with that lightning storm, I heard a voice in my head. It must have been him. Just repeating, I am coming, I am coming, I'm so close now. The light born one will die."

"No, no, this is not right at all," said Zelda.

"It's true!" said Ralis.

"Yes, this is true," said Rael.

"Now who is doubting truths, your majesty?" mocked Ralis.

"Are you trying to tell me, that Marshal of Hyrule Ivarl al'Arantos is this 'Lord of Dusk'? That he wants to kill Rael? That is absurd!"

"Why!" demanded Rael, standing up sharply, "Why should that be absurd? When to you, the notion that a simple farm boy is the Prince of Hyrule seems perfectly feasible?"

"Because!" shouted Zelda, standing tall and slamming her fists down hard on her desk, "Marshal Ivarl is your father!"

The word 'father' echoed in the room for what seemed hours, and then empty silence befell the room again. Rael fell back into his chair, and Zelda lost all her grand composure, and just remained standing there weakly. "He is your father…" she said again, weakly.

"Why…" breather Rael, utterly exhausted.

"I am sorry, Rael. I am sorry, my child. I am sorry I ever sent you away from me. My only regret in this life is that I could not raise you myself as a mother should, but now you are returned to me, I want to make you feel loved again."

Ralis sat silently in his chair, saying nothing.

Rael looked up at Zelda through teary eyes, "Take me to him," he whispered. "Take me to the Marshal, now."

"I-"

"Take me to him, now!

"Rael, I-"

"NOW!"


	22. Chapter 21 Revelations

Chapter Twenty-One  
Revelations

"The Marshal will not be best pleased with this, Rael," said Zelda dryly, as she ushered him through the hidden doorway at the back of her office. "He only ever grants audiences with myself, General Dragan, and occasionally high-ranking colonels. This is most unprecedented."

"I am sure he will be more than happy to meet the man that you proclaim as his son," replied Rael.

"You do not understand, the Marshal is not like other men. Surely you can tell this by his almost total solitude?"

"Your majesty, I mean no disrespect, but nobody around here seems like other men or women any more."

The narrow corridor through the door was only wide enough for them to walk single file. Zelda insisted she should walk behind Rael. Ralis stood grumpily, slumped against one of the tall arches in the study, arms folded across his chest. Zelda had instructed firmly that he should wait here for her to return, saying very purposefully that she had much more to discuss with him in private.

Rael walked swiftly through the narrow stone walled corridor, Zelda closely at his heels. "This leads to the Tower of the Marshal, doesn't it?"

"Of course," Zelda's breath caught, "Wait, you can _see_ the tower?"

The Tower of the Marshal was magically enchanted so that it was invisible to most eyes. As Sergeant Jaker had explained, this was yet another measure by the Queen to keep the Marshal's existence as secret as possible. The Tower itself was taller than the both Palace and the Fortress, and Rael had long guessed that the two arching bridges that connected them with the tower at the centre led directly from Zelda's study and from General Dragan's study. "Yes, majesty, I have seen it."

"I am not surprised," Zelda said softly.

"Majesty," said Rael, looking over his shoulder at the elegant Queen, "is it true that you bend knee to the Marshal?"

Zelda laughed, "No, Rael, of course not. I am most certainly his superior, though he himself does tend to forget that most times, and I just let it by." To Rael, that sounded more like a 'yes' than a 'no', but he kept quiet about it.

"Who is he then? Why all the secrecy?"

Zelda sighed, "I am sure you will understand when you meet him, but Ivarl is a man who- he has a dark past. It has scarred him terribly. But as a leader, and commander, he is the best in Hyrule. Perhaps better than Brash himself ever was." The Queen fell silent.

They reached the end of the corridor at another narrow door. Rael opened it, and stepped out into the bright light of day. He nearly dived back inside the Palace when he saw how high he was. The arching bridge to the Tower was at least sixty spans above the ground, and there was little in the way of a support rail.

The sky above was blue, and the air cool and fragrant. The Battle for the White Gate - as he had overheard it being called - had called an end to the hot weather. Ten steps out across the slender white bridge, Rael looked down at the ground below him; it was a far fall to hard cobbled ground, one he would not survive he so much as stumbled now.

The Tower in front of him drew closer, round and tall, reaching high above his head and ending abruptly with a short sloped roof. It was built from a mix of dark and pale stone, matching that of both the fortress and the palace, like a mergence of the two.

A redwood door was the simple entrance, and every step Rael took towards it felt like another step towards doom. He then realised how foolish he was being. If this really was a man that wanted to kill him! What was he doing walking right into his lair?

"Go ahead Rael, the door is always open." Rael turned to face the Queen and she smiled too kindly. "I must return to Ralis, he is rather impatient, and I want him in a good mood for my discussion with him. Go ahead, and pray that the Marshal does not feel too… disturbed by your entry."

Zelda turned on her heel and swept away across the narrow bridge. Rael watched her go all the way and she did not look back. As the high door that led back to the safety of the palace closed, Rael collapsed to his knees and shook with fear.

"Oh, light," he whimpered, "what am I doing? What is happening to me? I am not her son! I am not! She lies! Oh, Da, save me!" He held his head in his hands, and screamed into the pit of his chest. He remained curled like this for some time, a thousands thoughts racing through his mind

At length, he drew out a long breath, and climbed back to his feet. He did not waver any more because of his height up here, his stance was secure and strong. This Ivarl al'Arantos had a lot to answer for, and now was the time!

He stepped towards the redwood door, and laid his left hand on the black metal handle. He laid his right hand on the black-and-gold hilt of his father's sword, hanging at his waist in its black scabbard, and gritted his teeth. It was time.

He pushed the door open, and stepped forwards into a beautiful, ornately decorated room. Round as the shape of the tower, with a high arching ceiling with tall arch windows spilling daylight through ivory lace curtains. The walls were panelled with redwood, oak, and mahogany, and a deep musty smell like wood smoke hung lazily in the air.

The start of a staircase that spiralled down to lower in the tower was to his right; on his left was a wall of bookshelves, filled with hundreds of volumes of leather bound books. Beneath his feet, spanning half of the large round study, a large symbol was emblazoned onto the near-black wood of the floor . He had seen it several times before on palace banners, a shining silver sword with its point down, with golden wings that even painted on the floor seemed to shimmer blue, green and red.

Strangely there was no door on the other side of the room like he expected there would be – nothing leading to the Fortress. Perhaps that was on a lower level of the tower?

Instead, there was a wide curved desk on the far side of the room, littered with parchment and pens and ink bottles . A large chair stood off-centre behind it, and another before it. But what had drawn Rael's eyes the moment he stepped in was the tall figure standing at the other side of the room. Night-black robes hung at the shoulders of Marshal Ivarl, and a dark hood covered his head. He was facing the other way looking up at a bookcase, when Rael walked in.

Rael's tongue froze. Confidence drained from him like water poured through a sieve, and his arms fell limply at his side.

The hooded figure turned slowly, head bowed, and for a moment said nothing. Then, he inclined his head a little, and spoke in a scratchy tired voice, "Rael. You have come to me at last." His voice was slurred and broken at the same time, moving in a wave-like rhythm.

"You are not my father, Lord Ivarl." Said Rael, as strongly as he could. "I know what you are, I know who you are. I know that you have poisoned the Queen's mind with lies about me, but you and I both know the truth. She is not my mother, and you are _not_ my father." The firmness on Rael's tongue surprised even himself.

"Indeed," said the Marshal simply.

"And… and… what is more! I know that it is you in my dreams! I don't know how you do it, but you get inside my mind and torture me as I sleep, like a coward!" Rael shouted that last, and he felt rage bubble inside him.

"That, I do not know of," came another steady reply, "please Rael, sit. There is much that we must discuss."

Rael's hand twitched by his sword hilt, he knew attacking this man would be futile, but he wanted so much to try anyway. "You are the Lord of Dusk, you are ruling Hyrule through Zelda, and you seek to turn this world to darkness."

"Stay this heresy, child," said the Marshal raising his tone. "You will sit, and I will talk." He pointed to the empty chair in front of the desk, as he pulled up his own and lowered himself into it. He straightened his black robes, and waited patiently for Rael to comply.

"Very well," said Rael flatly. He walked across the room, down the length of that silver sword, and planted himself in the chair. He kept his back firm and rigid.

At this angle, he could see into the Marshal's hood. His skin was pale, his lips thin and bloodless, and his eyes were a hazy shade of winter. "For now, I will do all the talking. The time for your questions will come soon."

Rael stared blankly into those fogy eyes and did his best to look threatening, but this man was a terror!

The Marshal's voice became less coarse, dropping to a richer smoother tone, "As you have said Rael, most correctly, I am not your father, and Queen Zelda is not your mother. Your father was Resh, a skilled but simple carpenter from Taran Kaey; and your mother was Yvene, a weaver and dressmaker. They are your mother and father, and nothing will ever change that."

Rael nodded uncertainly, in agreement.

"However, Resh and Yvene are not your birth-father and birth-mother. They raised you, loved you, cared for you like any parent, but they are not your birth-parents. You, Rael, are the birth-son of Zelda and Ivarl, and nothing will ever change that."

"No!" growled Rael. This man's story was the same as Zelda's.

"Zelda does not lie, and I have certainly not influenced her mind in any way. General Brash was entrusted with your care twenty years ago, and he and his wife changed their identities and took you as their own. It was necessary, so Zelda said, else the world would fall into darkness – and this was no surprise to me, in honesty. But it hurt me deeply, and Zelda even more so."

"This is just not fair! How can you treat me like this? You seek to fill me with lies!"

"I do not lie, Rael! Isn't it proof enough that Zelda, myself, and every noble in Hylia that ever knew Brash have identified him as the body of your dead 'father'?"

"Then you all lie," snarled Rael.

"The prophecy does not lie, Rael. _The chosen beget a child of light_ – you were born to Zelda. _The sea rages and lightning breaks the waves_ – The Kairin attack Hyrule from over the sea, and are cast away by the lightning storm that I and Zelda conjured last night. _The father blade heralds twilight's fall_ – you enter this city once again, bearing the Father Sword."

Rael fell silent. "Father Blade?" He ran his fingers down the smooth scabbard, as though soothing it.

"Yes, that is its name. Given from the true father, to the other man that you would always know as father. Some of my own blood went into the forging of that blade, so that you would always have a link to me." The Marshal made a noise very close to a sigh. "I had rather hoped this wouldn't have to be the way of things. Brash, Resh, was supposed to tell you all of this himself. You would have believed it from him I think, with time. He was supposed to tell you everything when you became a man of twenty-one years, the time Zelda determined it would be safe for you to come back to us if you chose to. You are twenty I understand, it is a shame that the Kairin attacked when they did. Another year and things would have been simpler." He really did sigh this time, "Nothing about destiny is ever simple."

"And what would you know of destiny?" Rael accused. "This is too much for me to accept, and- No, it is all a lie! A trick you are working on me. You are a being of darkness, Lord of Dusk!"

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" asked the Marshal simply.

"Well…that is what a heretic named you…" muttered Rael, realising how foolish that was for the first time.

"Yes, quite a reliable source of information, mad street tramps." The sarcasm was clear. "Come now, Rael do you think that-"

"My dreams! You are in my dreams. And you tell me that you want to kill me!"

"Rael, I could have killed you the moment you walked into this room if I wanted. I could have killed you weeks ago if I desired. I have the army of Hyrule at my disposal. Do not be so foolish. If I wanted you dead, would I be here trying to convince you that you are my son?"

Rael opened his mouth, and closed it again. He had a point there. The Marshal went on, "If words cannot convince you, then perhaps sight will. You know you do not look like Resh, and even though he always attested that you look more like your dead 'mother' Yvene, I am afraid that is another deception."

The Marshal's hands showed out of those long black sleeves as he raised his hands up to his hood. Slowly, like he had not done it in years, he took hold of the rim and pulled back the dark cloth. Strangely, his face looked less pale; the sharp angles of his face were made clear as they were un-shadowed. Thick, full locks of dark red hair hung loosely about his shoulders, framing a face that looked fierce and kindly at the same time. His foggy blue-grey eyes were still cold as winter

Rael stared into his fifty-year-old reflection, and his heart sank as his mind began to calculate the truth. He bowed his head, and dropped his eyes to avoid the accusing wisdom filled eyes of the Marshal. "You see the truth now, and so you begin to doubt even your eyes."

Rael felt like weeping, as something in the back of his thoughts started to listen to the Marshal's words. "I don't want to believe it, I don't want to say that the Da I knew is not my Da… I'm sorry, but this is just… No, it is still just a trick and-"

"Rael, look at me!" Rael jerked his head up and the Marshal smiled just slightly. "You do not need to speak the words yourself, I do not expect you to call me father, but just know the truth."

A tear trickled down Rael's cheek, "What do you want of me? Even if I am… if I am… Zelda's child… a Prince… what do you want of me?" Even as he heard those words, before he heard the Marshal's response, his mind was tickled gently by a sudden notion; a prince becomes a king.

"A war is beginning Rael," the Marshal said flatly, "The battle that you were a part of is nothing more than a small skirmish compared to what is to come. The Kairin have been hurt, but they will come again. It is declared in the prophecy that a being of light will lead Hyrule in war against its age-old brother the Kairin. I believe you are that being, Rael. I want to guide you to greatness my son, and steer you to achieve your destiny."

"But why me?" asked Rael.

"Because if you do not fight, if you do not lead us, then the entire world will be consumed by darkness and evil and undying terror. I am not your so called Lord of Dusk, Rael, but he is your true enemy it seems. The Kairin control the South of Hyrule, and you must drive them from our shores, back beyond the ocean forever. You are the only one who can defeat them, our only hope. This prophecy will not lie."

Rael shook his head and laughed, "Do you think I am a Hero out of legend or something? Do you think I can summon great power, and drive back evil with ancient power? No, I am sorry, but that is just not me."

The Marshal smiled. "No, you are not a Hero."

"I am glad," replied Rael.

"You are so much more than a Hero. So much more. The great and legendary warriors of Hyrule's past are but dust and shadows on the winds of time compared to the greatness that you will command. With fire ,you will carve your name into the stone of ages before the breaking of the world."

Rael laughed again, "And, what do you know of Heroes?"

The Marshal's brow lowered, his eyes focussed on Rael's like swords. "Because, Rael, and do not mistake my words, because of who I am." His voice dropped to a whisper. "For forty years I have been outcast and hidden, running from my destiny and duty, but no more. My name is not truly Ivarl. By the grace of the gods I swear this to you, I am the one called Link. I am the Hero of Time."

There was silence. Neither body moved a hair once the Marshal's lips closed. The words 'Link' and 'Hero' lingered, echoing in Rael's mind.

"You… you are…"

The Marshal nodded, "I am he who fought against the gerudo king Ganondorf in the Imprisoning War. I am he who saved the world, and who the world forgot." The man named Link shook his head softly.

"But I thought the Hero was dead…"

"I have been the Marshal of Zelda's armies for many years now, but I have never escaped what I once did. The name I assumed, Ivarl al'Arantos, in the old tongue of Hyrule is means 'Forsaken son of a Forgotten War'. Most fitting."

"I- I- How can you be- he who- Oh by the gods, you're serious!"

"I loved Zelda. I always did, and she loved me. We still love each other, I think. But I could never be with her. Because being a Prince, being husband to the Queen, was not the life I wanted. I wanted people to forget about me, and I could never do that as a Lord, and I could never tempt Zelda with a dream.

"But that day the prophecy was made, over twenty years ago, it made us reminisce about the past, and well, just for that once, we had a moment of weakness. I see now that it was destiny. You are the fruit of our love, Rael." Link folded his hands, and fell silent, bowing his head and going into deep thought.

The air was heavy with unspoken feelings of strong emotion. Rael knew now in his heart of hearts that it was true. But he could never truly accept that he was the son of Link and Zelda! A Hero and Queen! He could never be a Prince, and he was no leader of armies.

"Why me…? Anybody but me…"

"I did not accept my own role as Hero of Time easily, either, Rael. I can understand that the magnitude of this is ten times greater for you."

Rael wanted to cry out loud. "I just… this isn't fair! What do I do with myself now?"

The Marshal of Hyrule, Link, rose from his chair and walked around the desk to stand in front of Rael. "I will never say your life is going to be easy, now; you have already begun along a path of blood and tears and toil. Just remember, Rael. It is not destiny that defines who we are, it is not the role of others to walk our paths. It is by our own choices that we are defined, our own hardships that prove our hearts."

Rael stifled his tears, and stood up. He looked levelly into the eyes of his birth-father, at that face that was so similar to his own. One question still burned in his mind. "But I- I- do not understand something still. If then you are not the Lord of Dusk, then who is?"

"Be ready for the storm, Rael." Said Link gruffly, "The Lord of Dusk is coming."


	23. Chapter 22 Cursed Lives

Chapter Twenty-Two  
Cursed Lives

The days that followed the Battle for the Gate went by quickly, and Rael was swept up in the rush. The city's morale was struck hard by the battle, despite the victory, and the mood that hung in the Palace was of gloom and uncertainty. But time seemed to flitter itself away, and Rael was pleased to find that he made a quick recovery from his battle wounds.

Most of free hours were spent in contemplation and thought about what Zelda and Link had told him. They tried to be kind to him, and made it abundantly clear that they meant to put no pressure on him. Several times he had considered running away, but thought better of the idea eventually, seeing as he was safest here when the country was at war.

Old Link had devoted all of his resources to finding the heretic that Rael had heard the rumours about the Lord of Dusk from. He was determined to get to the bottom of it all. The heretic had been released shortly after his arrest apparently, as they had no real grounds to hold him, and now he wanted him back again. It was ironic really.

Ralis kept to himself a lot, and often tried to avoid Rael. Ralis still didn't want to believe that Rael was the son Link and Zelda, and Rael could not blame him, when it meant that they were not truly brothers. Rael tried to convince him that they were brothers where it truly mattered, but Ralis was always distant now. If it was true that Rael really was their son, and that Brash or Resh had adopted him, then it meant that he too had been adopted, and _after_ Rael, meaning he didn't have any parents at all, but Ralis did not seem bothered about trying to learn where he was from.

Daran, Tabett and Elane, who Rael had admittedly seen less of in the recent days, were overjoyed to find that Ralis had woken from his long sleep, and were very surprised to find that Rael had been in the battle, having seen it from afar. Neither of the brothers said anything about what had gone on between them and the Queen and Marshal. They had no idea what Rael and Ralis were both going through now.

Daran's hair had continued to change. It was as though the 'transformation' was now complete. His once dirty blonde hair was now pale white-yellow. Daran himself thought it looked really great, and he wasn't concerned that it was a strange thing to happen. He said maybe he was aging quickly, and laughed it away. The white-blonde did lend a certain look of presence and authority to Daran, but he was frustrated the first time a man mistook him for a woman from behind. That event cheered Rael up on a particularly drab morning.

One exciting thing did happen though, amidst the foul mood of the week. Ralis and Mara announced that Mara was pregnant with child. And she was at least a month gone, apparently. That did explain Mara's occasional bad tempers, and it seemed also to account for some of Ralis' uncertain mood. But they were both incredibly happy.

What was more, Ralis and Mara said they were leaving Hylia, and weren't planning to come back for a long time. Rael blamed himself for this, but Ralis said they had been planning to do this before everything bad happened, and it wasn't his fault. Ralis had to get away from everything, and Rael could hardly blame him, but he didn't like the idea of being left alone. He was supportive though. Ralis seemed to be overjoyed at the prospect of being a father, and Rael could not have been happier for him.

And so that is how Rael found himself walking alongside a horse drawn cart on a cool foggy morning, with Ralis and Mara ahead mounted on horses. Daran was there also, and Tabett and Elane. They had all come to see the pair off.

The fog cleared as the cart trundled on down the hill, the bright sunshine shining down from clear blue skies, lighting up the white city. The group laughed and joked like they did in old time.

"So, Daran," jested Elane, "did that man end up picking you up last night?"

The group laughed, at Daran shook his head. Tabett slapped him on the back, his too handsome face beaming. "Now, if that is how Daran chooses to live, we shouldn't judge him."

"Damnit," said Daran loudly, "just because I have long white hair doesn't make me a woman!" Daran did see the humour, but he was growing tired of jokes. No Hylian man had ever been known to have blonde hair, but many women did here in the north. He was a joke magnet now.

"Yeah," agreed Rael, "and just because he finds men attractive, doesn't mean that he's- hey!" Daran sharply jabbed Rael in the arm. "Daran, you know that bruise is still sensitive!"

"You want to see if we can make it more sensitive?" said Daran, a definite threat lingering in the joke.

"Nah," said Rael, "I don't fight women."

Rael narrowly dodged another fist.

"That's enough, boys!" called Mara, we don't want fighting today. We've had quite enough of that already.

Daran and Rael muttered a few words between themselves, and both ended up laughing.

"So Mara," said Elane brightly, "which direction are you going to be taking?"

Mara smiled back, "East I think. South is a definite no-go right now, and we don't want to end up caught in the gerudo civil war to the west. Best to head east."

Ralis nodded in agreement, "Should be safe from the war beyond the mountains. For a time anyway."

A gentle breeze blew up from the west, and gusted east, as though in approval. The grey and brown horses whinnied excitedly, as though they could feel the prospect of adventure too. "The road will be long, but we'll be together the whole way, and that is what I want; and at the end we'll have the greatest gift of all." He reached across to Mara and laid a hand over her, as though holding the child too.

They passed under the gate of the Market Circle, and adjusted to the flatter incline of the road. Daran just gazed idly at the sky now, humming lightly to himself. Mara engaged in a conversation with Elane and Tabett. This left Ralis and Rael together, Ralis high on his horse and Rael walking in step beside him.

"Rael," said Ralis solemnly, "I want you to promise me that whatever happens, you won't let those two use you for their own advantage." It was obvious which 'two' he was referring to. "You must be careful, brother. These monocratic types will use you for their own ends if you let them. Always remember that I am your brother. It doesn't matter who our mothers and fathers are, we are brothers forever, and that is that."

Rael nodded, "Of course."

"Rael I- I love you, never forget that, all right?" It was rare for Ralis to show such emotion. Maybe he had matured in some way.

"I love you too Ralis." They both smiled, and looked away at the road ahead. Saying those words seemed to free up a lot of animosity between them, and Rael's spirit lightened. It appeared that Ralis was happier too.

"Now, I guess that means that we-"

It happened so quickly, that it was only after the dust settled that Rael truly understood what had taken place. A man leaped out of the shadows of a building, like a rabid dog snarling and growling, and took a running leap up at Mara, driving her clean over the back of her horse. She screamed out loud. Elane shrieked, and Tabett, Daran and Rael shouted out in horror. Her horse reared up on its back legs in surprise, which frightened Ralis' horse into leaping back onto to legs in the same way, throwing Ralis into the air.

"Mara!" Ralis shouted as he tumbled to the ground ten feet away..

"Ralis!" screamed Mara, as she wrestled with her attacker.

"Mara!"

A blood-curdling wail went up, a sound that Rael knew he would never forget as long as he lived. The ragged fiend leaped up off Mara and jumped away, dissolving into a gathering crowd. Ralis made a grab for his heel and fell short, clattering onto the cobblestones. Tabett and Daran tried to pounce upon the tramp as well, and he slithered away from their grasp like a snake. They raced after him through the streets.

Ralis fell down beside Mara, and choked a cry of grief. "Mara…"

A long dagger was thrust firmly through her chest, blood beginning to spread across her green dress. "Ralis," she whispered. Her face was going pale, her eyes glazing over.

"Mara- you- no- I can't- Rael, help me! Do something!" he looked up at the circle of people, they were shocked and could do nothing but look on helplessly. Two men had stepped forward and were trying to ease the horses' nerves.

Rael and Elane knelt down beside Mara. Rael had recognised the fiend who had assaulted her. It was that damned heretic! Oh, Light, she was going to die! Right here! Right now! Rael picked up her hand and held it gently.

"Mara, Mara, don't die, you're going to be all right, you'll be fine Mara. Don't worry, I'm here, you'll be fine." Ralis stroked Mara's forehead, but she just smiled back at him.

"Ralis… I am sorry, my love…" she fell silent, still just breathing weakly, but not talking, "goodbye…"

"No!" snarled Ralis, and it truly was a snarl. "No! No!" He stood up, and drew his sword. "Mara my love! My light and life! I'll save you, I'll- I'll-" Mara's eyes rolled back, glazed over. The hand Rael was holding had gone limp. "No…no…"

Tears streamed down his cheeks, anger was in the harsh lines of his face. "I'll kill that dog for you Mara!"

Ralis stood up strongly, and darted away, pushing aside the crowd of people. Leaving Rael and Elane by Mara's side. Elane was sobbing, tears staining her face.

"Oh, by the gods!" whimpered Elane. "She's- she's-" Elane looked pale, "No, no…" Elane's head rocked back and she wilted to the ground wearily.

"Elane!" cried Rael, staring at the second woman now fallen on the ground. She had just fainted, that was all. An elderly woman darted forward from the crowd to help her. "Thank you," breathed Rael to the old woman. He scooped up Mara's dead body in his arms, and held her tight to his chest. "Oh, Mara… Mara… Oh, Ralis…I'm so sorry…"

**……**

Ralis screamed out with blind rage. "Burn your eyes, you demon!" Up ahead of him, Tabett and Daran closed in on Mara's attacker, that filthy street tramp dressed in nothing but a sack. Daran was first there, throwing himself against the man, and knocking him off his feet into a hard brick wall. He lost his footing, and they both fell to the ground. The vile fiend tried to run, but Tabett floored him again with a sharp kick in the back, and a strong blow to the back of his head.

Ralis sprinted up the slope after them, and as soon as he was close enough he clamped a foot down upon the assailant's back. The old, hideous, tramp screamed, and Ralis relished his pain. He dropped to his knees and turned the man over so he could see his face. Beady black eyes stared back at him from a gaunt, haggard face. He spat in Ralis' face.

Ralis paused for just a second, then raised a fist high into the air. "Burn you!" he yelled. His fist came powering down into that twisted face. "Curse you! In the name of the light, you shall suffer for your evil!" He pounded on him again, hitting him again and again. "Why!" Ralis wailed.

Words could not describe how he felt now. In a few seconds his entire world had come crumbling down around him. Mara, dead! Dead! How could this be happening? His child dead along with her! "Oh, why, why did you do it?" he demanded of the bloody faced man.

The murdered just smiled, and said, "To awaken you."

"What! What does that mean! Wake me? Curse it, I'm going to kill you!" He leapt to his feet and slammed his foot down on the fiend's neck. He heard the crack, and the cry of pain, but it was so satisfying! "Die!" He drew out his sword and watched the light play upon the blade for just a second.

"No!" yelled Daran, leaping at Ralis. Ralis extended his left hand in a flash, without looking. Daran's face collided with it, and sent him back to the floor.

"Don't stop me doing justice," snarled Ralis.

"No…" whispered Daran, too quietly for anyone to hear, "not again…"

The blade descended upon the heretic's face, and blood erupted everywhere. Again the blade sliced downwards, slicing open his neck. "Bleed my sorrows, bleed my sorrows away!" Ralis grabbed the blooded corpse of the dead man and blood oozed out down his hands and over his arms. "You killed the love of my life! You killed my child!" he roared tears, "This is _her_ fault!" he screamed, "that maiden of shadow!"

He threw down the body, snatched up his sword and growled loudly. "You shadow witch! I am coming!"

**……**

When Rael arrived on the scene of the butchering it did not take him long to determine what had happened. He was panting for breath; it had been a steep run, with crowds to push through. A fair gathering now surrounded Daran, Tabett and the heretic's body. The crowd were muttering amongst themselves whether or not the two had taken a hand in the deed, but the tone was that a third man had committed the killing, and they had tried to stop him.

"Where is he?" demanded Rael.

"He ran off to of the Palace," said Tabett, vaguely, his eyes hollow and empty.

"Zelda!" gasped Rael, and began making his way through the crowd towards the north of the city.

"Rael, is Mara-?" asked Daran, standing so weakly in sadness.

Rael just looked back and shook his head. They understood. "Tabett, Elane fainted, you need to back to her. Oh, this is madness! Daran, come with me, I need you!"

Daran nodded and limped after him, and Tabett darted away back down the road.

**……**

"I am coming, I am coming, I am coming for you!" screamed Ralis. Palace guards were little opposition, falling back as soon as standing against him. Not dead, but out cold. "You will pay for destroying my life!"

**……**

Rael raced up the wide paved road, feeling a stab of horror at every bloodied unconscious face he saw. A trail of destruction lay in Ralis' wake. "Come on Daran, keep up!" he threw his legs as fast as they could move as he swerved up the curved road to the Inner Gate.

This was all happening too fast for him! It just kept hitting him over and over again. Mara was dead, and he would never hear he voice again… What was Ralis going to do? If he hurt Zelda… if he laid but a finger on her… "Ralis!" cried Rael at the empty road ahead.

He reached the courtyard that spread out before the Hylian Palace in no time, and he ran across the elaborate gardens to the wide open doors at the front of the gleaming grey walled Palace. A hundred banners flew on silver poles atop spires and towers, blowing in the wind furiously. "Ralis!"

Through the palace doors he ran, almost tripping over the palace guards that lay asleep, strewn everywhere in sight, along with a good many servants too. How had Ralis done this? He knew he was a good fighter, but this seemed to surpass what any man could do.

At the end of the long wide entrance hall, where the wide marble staircase inclined upwards to a higher level, there were two great doors. A small door in the base of the right one was open.

He leaped over bodies, and nearly slipped as he landed on the marble, and he jogged up the steps and burst through the small lower door into the throne room.

The room was beautiful beyond words, awe-inspiring and overpowering. High walls on every side arched overhead, laced in ivory and pearls that bordered hundreds of beautifully painted images of kings and queens of ages gone by. Tall windows of crystal clear glass lined the walls, bathing the room in the pale light of early morning. At the far end of he room stained glass windows depicted various images, most strongly those of six glass portraits of peoples of the different races of Hyrule. A rich red carpet ran from the door to the throne, which was raised up on a stepped dais.

The throne was solid gold, inlaid with silver, and contained long slender streaks of colour from emeralds, rubies, sapphires, and many other precious gemstones. The intense beauty of the throne only served to magnify the beauty of the woman seated upon it, clothed in silver-white falls of silk, with a golden circlet upon her head.

There was no time to appreciate it. The bodies of scores of soldiers were thrown against the walls, being joined by more as Ralis smashed his way through their ranks like he was tearing through parchment.

"Ralis, stop it!" Shouted Rael, his voice resonating in the hall as he ran. Daran was close on his heels. Ralis dispatched the last of the soldiers and began advancing on the Queen. Zelda herself did not seem at all concerned about her safety, and just remained sitting casually on her throne like it was any other day. "Leave her alone!"

Ralis spun on his heel, and faced Rael. His face was bleak and dreary, tears streaming from his face. He cried as he spoke, "Brother, help me end this now. She is the cause of all our pain and suffering! She is a witch and demon worshiper!"

Rael took steps closer towards Ralis, bending his knees and gesturing his arms open widely, and he cried as he spoke too. "Ralis I am so sorry, brother. I can't begin to say how much I am sorry for you, but you cannot do this!"

"I will do what I want, Rael!" bellowed the older brother, drawing his sword out in bloodstained hands and raising it into the air. "I will do justice upon those who have sinned! There will be harmony and peace here from now on!" He pointed his sword blade at Rael, "If you truly are her son, then you will take her place, and together we will lead Hyrule against the Kairin! We will avenge our lost father, and avenge Mara and my child!"

"Oh Ralis," sobbed the younger brother, "why do you say these things?"

Ralis wiped the tears from his face and stood resolutely and proudly. Standing there in the light, in his green silk shirt and long black breeches, he held the image of a lord in splendour. But dripping with another man's blood and his own, he looked like a travesty of a lord. "Don't dare to defy me, brother! If you love me, you will stand by my side as I do justice upon her!" he thrust a finger behind himself at the Queen. She still sat placidly, as though she had no fear at all.

"Ralis, no, stop this…"

"Rael, are you with me, or are you against me?" he descended form the steps and began coming closer.

Rael stepped backwards steadily, trying not to look at Ralis' sword. For his own protection he drew his own weapon, the one-edged narrow blade of the Father Sword glittered in the sunlight. "Don't fight me, Ralis!"

During this heated exchange, Daran had been looking on helplessly, but now threw himself between the brothers. In the mystical glow of the throne room, his white hair seemed almost radiant. "Stop, now! You cannot do this! Not again! I have seen this too many times before! You cannot destroy each other again!"

Both brothers frowned at Daran, confused, but not concerned about his ramblings. "Get back, Daran," warned Ralis, "unless you want to die as well."

"You will not harm each other!" yelled Daran, so powerfully that it seemed to resonate in Rael's very heart.

Ralis paused a moment in contemplation, then shook his head angrily, turned his blade to the flat and swatted Daran aside. Then, advancing on Rael, engaged in a quick clattering of steel, before knocking him down to the ground in the same fashion. He looked down on them both and muttered, "You are weak."

He began to walk back to the Queen's throne once more.

Rael felt like his bones had been smashed to dust, he was helpless and immobile on the floor.

For the first time, Zelda spoke, with such icy cold that it made their previous encounter seem warm. "You cannot hurt me, Ralis," she said, "I warn you do not try."

"Evil beast," he muttered, drawing up his sword.

"Ralis, no…" whispered Rael.

"You shall not harm my Queen!" came a sudden booming voice from the other end of the hall. The voice reverberated in the heights and in the depths of the Palace, as the massive doors to the throne room were flung wide open, and the thunderous boom shook the hall to its foundations. All heads turned to face the man who now stood there, robed in the black of night, with long grey and red locks descending in waves around his face. He pulled a long silver sword from his belt and ran with full force towards Ralis.

"You!" yelled Ralis, drawing his own weapon up to his side in a double-handed grip, blade upright. "You are he who took my brother from me!" Ralis stepped forward, readying himself as Link closed the gap between them. "I will kill you before I kill her!"

Link raised his sword as he reached Ralis, and the older brother threw himself off the dais, locking blades with the Hero of Time. "Do not fight me, Ralis!" Link shouted, "you cannot hope to win."

"We'll see, old man," snarled Ralis.

They exchanged blows, each combater shrugging off strikes with ease, and moving with graceful step. Then, after a few moments, Link ran Ralis' blade around in a circle in a singular motion, and kicked him in the chest, forcing him backwards. By his movement, Link appeared to be stiff in his bones, long out of practice with a blade, but that did not affect his ability to best Ralis apparently.

Rael watched helplessly as Ralis regained his standing, and strode forwards again. A frenzy of quick blade movements began again, steel scraping and sliding too fast for Rel to follow. They moved in striding leaps around the throne room, spinning and ducking, whirling blades in rhythmic sword patters and moving between forms in such a way that Rael could hardly believe possible.

"I have to stop this," muttered Rael, summoning all the strength in his body.

"Don't do it Rael," whimpered Daran, who lay clutching a broken arm.

Pushing himself up, using his sword as a support to climb to his feet, Rael began to edge his way across the marble inlaid floor.

"Ralis, I do not want to kill you, but I will," Link's voice echoed in the hall, "if you force me to I will have no choice but to destroy you even in the presence of your brother."

"You lie old man," hissed Ralis, "no-one can kill me. No-one!"

They duelled in leaps and bounds, blades clanging and ringing. They moved as master swordsmen, spinning and turning and moving their arms left and right and up and down in perfect harmony. Light from the tall windows shone on steel, casting swirling patterns across the hall. Link's black cloak danced majestically, and he moved like he was the wind.

Rael edged closer.

Swords locked, and with all their strength Link and Ralis pushed against each other, straining intensely. "You will never win," said Link, such that it sounded like an oath.

"I will kill you, I will kill you!" Ralis screeched, gaining the upper hand, and knocking Link back defenceless. He raised his blade above his head and prepared to strike

"No!" Rael gathered every last bit of his energy, and bore himself down upon his brother. Ralis was swept off his feet, soaring through the air helplessly and dropping his sword, and crashing to the ground.

Link breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed with exhaustion. "Thank you," he breathed as Rael passed him. Ralis was defenceless, and cowered as Rael advanced on him, black-and-gold sword hilt and silver blade shining.

Rael kicked Ralis' blade away contemptuously, shaking his head in gross disappointment at his brother. "Ralis, this has to end now." He held out his hands, "Let me help you, now."

Ralis looked like a figure of madness, clothes torn and stained crimson, his hair dripping with sweat and blood. "Get away!"

Rael stopped by Ralis head, and his brother spat on his shoes, "Betrayer, you are with them!"

"Ralis! I will not let you be the one! I will not let darkness take you, my brother! End this madness, now!" Rael was red and flaming with anger, Ralis just looked on with hate etched into his face. "Oh, gods, no! It is you! No, No, No! Please, anyone but you!" Rael fell to his knees beside his brother and wept for his soul.

"I see it now," whispered Zelda, rising from her throne. The radiance of the gods was around her, and a wind gusted about her figure blowing her silks in a harsh breeze. Her tone was harsh, high and dry. Her eyes had turned to a foggy grey-white.

"I see it now," she said again, loudly, "The Lord of Dusk walks the earth once more! His mighty image shall be burned into the fabric of time, and the world will break beneath his feet. In Dusk he rises; light un-maker, chain breaker! The Lord of Dusk walks the earth… All shall fear his name. Weep for your souls and pray for salvation for the Lord of Dusk has come! Here gathered are the five chosen of cursed lives, and The Lord of Dusk is risen!"

**…………**

The chosen beget a father of light  
The sea rages and lightning breaks the waves  
The father blade heralds twilight's fall

A dark road diverges to the ocean  
A river of blood marks the father's path  
A guide awakens and the horn rings true

**…………**

**_The End of Book One of The War of Twilight_**


End file.
